¿Apostamos?
by sonrais777
Summary: Secuela de Abajo el amor. - Las chicas están exhaustas de sus insaciables parejas, por lo que propondrán algo para intentar descansar un poco y además iniciar un excitante juego que tal vez pueda voltearse en su contra. Y bien, hagan sus apuestas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, en primera si lees esto agradezco mucho por dedicarte a leer a esta humilde escritora, esta es una secuela de mi otra historia, Abajo el amor, por si no la has leído aún puedes pasarte y en esta historia participan dos de mis personajes de mi fic más largo, Esperanza en Paris, espero os guste mis OC´s. Bueno, a todos espero les guste esta historia que constará de cinco capítulos. Y bueno, son nada más que decir… COMENZAMOS! XD**

 **…..**

Capítulo 1

Ese día las tres mujeres se habían reunido en la cafetería, se sentaron en el lugar más apartado y escondido del local y pidieron lo suyo, cuando el mesero les dejó sus pedidos las tres al estar solas suspiraron, Bridgette después de salir de su trabajo había dejado a encargo a sus dos hijos con sus padres que estaban más que encantados de pasar tiempo con sus nietos de dos años, su orgullo. Marinette había llegado después de salir de sus prácticas profesionales, aunque no en las empresas Agreste como su hermana, sino nada más que como aprendiz de la competencia Yuel Dupont, un nuevo genio que había empezado a sobresalir en el mundo de la moda llevando su compañía en poco tiempo a ser fuerte competencia contra los Agreste, por qué no entró con su hermana seguía siendo un misterio para todos. Y Juliet igual había comenzado a trabajar en un salón de belleza donde su maestro, Luka Reignault, la recomendó junto con Rose y aun les enseñaba las nuevas tendencias y técnicas en cortes. Las tres juntas, con un café y un bocadillo en mano, las tres… exhaustas.

-Hoy estuvo fatal…- se quejó Bridgette dando unos sorbos a su café latte.- Justo hoy tuve una junta importante pero apenas pude mantenerme en pie. Félix es…es… insaciable en la cama.

-Adrien es igual.- se quejó Marinette con su café moka en mano.- Ayer no sé cuántas veces lo hicimos, en la patrulla, en su departamento, y hoy apenas tenía fuerzas para coser un botón.- Juliet suspiró y dio unos sorbos a su café italiano.

-Igual, cuando nos separamos en parejas en la patrulla, en mi departamento, hoy en la mañana… ¡tuve que sentarme porque mis piernas apenas podían sostenerme!- las tres suspiraron, su vida sexual era plena, envidia de muchas, pero los chicos parecían que no les importaba mucho el estado en que dejaban a sus novias.

-Hoy fui a reclamarle a Félix y ¿saben qué dijo? "My lady, este gato no puede controlarse con tal belleza" ¿En serio? Esa frase suyo de Chat Noir me hizo correr antes de terminar haciéndolo en su oficina.

-Adrien tiene tendencias de gato, me deja totalmente arañada y con marcas, ya no sé qué usar para esconderlas de mi jefe.- se quejó Marinette que dio un bocado a su croissant.

-Al menos a ti te araña, a mí me llega a dejar totalmente marcada de chupetones o mordidas, no digo que el sexo no es malo, es excitante y genial, pero no tengo blusas para tapar todo lo que hace.- dio otros sorbos a su café y escuchan las risas de las kwamis, Tikki se asoma al ver que no hay peligro.

-Ustedes tienen la culpa por no poner un freno a los chicos, deberían aprender a controlar sus hormonas.- la kwami de la abeja también se asomó.

-Lo mismo digo, hay que poner un freno y ustedes no lo han hecho, o sea, hay que darse a respetar.- las tres chicas suspiraron al escuchar a las kwamis.

-Aunque me duela decirlo.- dijo Juliet que recibió una mirada fulminante de su kwami.- Breezy y Tikki tienen razón. Hay que hablar con ellos de una vez por todas.- apoyó los codos en la mesa y entrelazó sus manos, ambas hermanas le miraron y asintieron.

-¿Y si pasa algo?- pregunta Bridgette.- De seguro dirán algo sobre nosotras que nosotros los incitamos o cosas así.- todas suspiran y entonces Marinette sonríe llamando la atención de las otras.

-Tengo una idea.

…..

Félix llegó a la mansión donde encontró a Bridgette jugando con los gemelos que reían cada vez que el monstruo de las cosquillas les atrapaba, dos pequeños rubios que eran su adoración. Sonrió ante la escena y sus hijos cuando le vieron fueron corriendo hacia él tanto como sus piernecitas le permitían, se agachó para acariciar sus cabezas.

-¿Han sido buenos con mamá?- ambos pequeños se rieron y mientras él tomó a uno, el otro fue cargado por su madre.

-Félix, necesito hablar contigo de algo.- el Agreste miró a Bridgette, ella nunca le pedía hablar con él, siempre hablaba de lo que fuera sin su permiso, por lo que pensó sería algo importante.

-Entiendo, primero acostemos a los niños y después hablamos, ¿está bien?- ella asintió, se sentía nerviosa aunque Félix tenía curiosidad como buen gato de lo que hablarían.

…

-¡Juliet!- Claude abrazó a su novia y la besó en la entrada de su departamento.

-¡C-Claude! No hagas eso…- dijo apenada pensando que un vecino podría salir, las muestras de cariño en público le daban aun vergüenza.

-Me encanta cuando te pones así de tímida.- iba a volver a besarla pero ella pone su mano para detenerlo.

-Primero cenamos y después tengo algo que decirte.- al ver la cara del castaño pensó que era algo malo y ella suspiró.- Tranquilo, no es nada malo… solo una propuesta.

-Entonces a cenar.- entró con una sonrisa y Juliet tenía que pensar cómo exponer el tema a discutir.

….

Marinette llegó al departamento de Adrien con una bolsa de papel entre sus brazos, éste le abrió sin demora y ella sonríe.

-Cortesía de la mejor panadería de Paris. Espero te guste.

-Oh, Marinette.- tomó la bolsa con una mano y con la otra atrajo a su novia pegándola a su cuerpo.- Sabes, este gato quiere jugar con su mariquita.- Marinette se pone nerviosa.

-¿E-Estabas cenando?

-Sí, llegas a tiempo para hacerme compañía.- ella se ríe un poco y se separa de él.

-Se ve bien… ¿desde cuándo cocinas?- él se llevó las manos al pecho de forma teatral.

-My lady, me ofende, ¿duda de mis habilidades culinarias?.- entonces ella ve en el cubo de la basura una caja y se acerca y se la muestra a Adrien con una sonrisa de lado.- Vale, aún no cocino, pero las cenas instantáneas me salvan de muchas cosas.- ella se rió y cuando Adrien la iba a volver a abrazar ella pone su mano en su pecho.

-Primero cena, vine también para poder discutir algo contigo.- Adrien parpadeó un par de veces curioso por lo que le fuese a decir su amada princesa.

….

Félix Agreste miró con una ceja alzada a su esposa, ¿acaso había oído bien?

-¿Quieres que no tengamos sexo en una semana?

-Sí, la junta de hoy pudo haber sido un desastre sino tuviese más fuerzas en las piernas. Pero necesito un descanso, creo que podremos aguantar una semana sin relaciones.- Félix bajó la mirada, ella pensó que lo tomaría a mal pero un resoplido le hizo mirarle confundida y Félix sonreía al puro estilo de Chat Noir.

-¿Podremos? Oh my lady, creo que mejor hable por usted, por mí no hay problema.- Bridgette le miró confundida.

-¿Por mí?

-Claro, tú eres la primera en abalanzarse sobre mí en muchas de las ocasiones que lo hemos hecho. Pero, si crees que puedes estar una semana sin sexo, por mí no hay problema.- el rostro de la peliazul se coloreó de un color rojo intenso, quería golpear a ese gato ególatra.

-¿En serio? ¿Crees que YO soy la que necesitará rogarte por la atención en la cama?

-No lo pondría así pero… sí.- quería gritarle, quería romperle esa sonrisa de gato pero decidió apegarse al plan.

-¿Quieres apostar?- la sonrisa de Felix desapareció.-Pongámoslo así, un mes sin sexo y el primero que venga rogando al otro hará lo que el otro quiera como castigo.- la sonrisa del felino volvió a aparecer y extendió la mano.

-Hecho.

-Bien, pongamos las reglas.

…

El castaño miró a su novia como algo extraño, estaba sentado en el sofá y ella de pie frente a él esperando respuesta cuando entonces este se ríe.

-¿Claude?

-Es broma, ¿cierto?- pero el silencio de ella le decía que no y su risa desapareció pero no su sonrisa.

-Lo digo en serio, creo que un leve descanso no está mal, tú tienes pronto tus exámenes y estás haciendo trabajos finales. No debería ser difícil.- una risa burlona salió de los labios del castaño.

-Bien querida, si crees que puedes aguantar está bien.- ella le miró alzando la ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Disculpa? Pero te recuerdo que tú eres quien me busca y para que lo hagamos a cada rato y tengo las marcas para probarlo.

-Pero tú también me llamas por teléfono, no digas que solo vengo porque sí.- ella frunció el ceño.

-Tienes el ego tan grande.

-No es lo único grande.- ella se sonrojó y entonces puso sus manos en sus caderas en forma de jarra.

-Bien, si tanto te crees que no puedo vivir sin ti, hagámoslo interesante.

-Te escucho.

-Un mes, el que pueda aguantar ese tiempo sin sucumbir al otro hará lo que el otro quiera.- Claude se llevó las manos a la cabeza en una pose relajada.

-Sin problemas.

-Sin tocarnos de forma erótica, no besos…

-Mejor escríbelo, y con gusto firmaré.

-Bien.- dijo ella molesta por la actitud confiada del zorro.

….

Adrien se estaba destornillando de la risa prácticamente y Marinette no podía estar más molesta por la situación.

-Es en… ¿Es en serio Marinette?- volvió a reír y ella azotó las manos en la mesa.

-¡Lo digo en serio!- Adrien se limpió una lágrima que amenazaba por salir por culpa de tanta risa y él aclaró su garganta.

-Lo siento bichito, pero lo que me dices suena tan… ridículo.

-¿En qué cosa parece ridículo el no tener sexo una semana?

-Eso mismo. Marinette, no soportarías una semana sin tu guapo y valiente gato. Y aunque te quejes no decías nada cuando te hacía esas marcas, hasta lo disfrutabas.- el rojo de ira del rostro de Marinette se reemplazó por un rojo de la vergüenza de admitir que tenía algo de razón.- Pero, bueno, si te crees capa de aguantar si mi haciéndote gritar de placer…

-Un mes…

-¿Qué?- Adrien le miró sorprendido.

-Apuesto a que puedo aguantar un mes sin sexo. Y tú terminarás cediendo chaton.

-¿Quieres hacer oficial esta apuesta bichito?

-¡Bien! Las reglas serán simples, se puede provocar a la pareja pero sin tocarla, nada de besos, nada de toques eróticos, se vale provocarla de cualquier forma posible y por supuesto el primero que pierda hará lo que el otro quiera.- Adrien sonrió con una sonrisa felina digna de su alter ego.

-Por mi está purrfecto, no podrás con los encantos de este gato bichito.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Y con un apretón de manos todos cerraron el trato.

….

Esa misma noche ciertos kwamis se reunieron para discutir lo que pasaría con sus portadores.

-¡Listo! Cada quien ha dicho el nombre de su ganador.- dijo Plagg y todos asintieron.- Bien, ya saben, el primero que pierda pagará al o los ganadores lo que se apostó.

-¿Y cómo sabremos que se respetaran los resultados?- preguntó Sain, el kwami del zorro.

-Porque tenemos a Wayzz. Y él nunca hace trampa.

-Me parece bien.- dijo Breezy y Tikki suspiró.

-Bien, ahora solo falta esperar.- Plagg asiente.

-Más les vale tenerme mis quesos listos. Yo no perderé.

-Eso veremos.- dijo Tikki.

-Yo espero con gusto mis bolsas de papitas.- dijo Sain y todos asintieron esperando el comienzo del espectáculo.

 **….**

 **¡Tin! ¡Tin! ¡Tin! ¿Cómo están mis queridos lectores? Esta vez tenemos algo especial con estas tres parejas y ustedes pueden votar por quién cree que perderá y quién ganará. Tomaré en cuenta sus votos y opiniones. Porque sí, quien tenga mayor voto será el eliminado. Espero les haya gustado, no me lancen tomatazos piedad, a menos que sea una almohada o imagen de Nathaniel la acepto gustosa XD En fin, un gustazo, un abrazo y hasta la siguiente! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**En serio, jamás, JAMÁS, vi algo tan reñido, unos van con los chicos, otros con las chicas o cada quien por separado, y en serio, ésta pareja fue reñida y leía sus reviews y PM´s, esto iba a terminar en empate, pero fue un voto el que hizo la diferencia en el último momento. Una cosa, no se vale cambiar los votos, me mareó mucho cuando al final algunos decidieron cambiar de ganadores. Así que sin más, la primera pareja…. COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 2.

Una semana había pasado desde que iniciaron aquel juego en el que intentarían sobrevivir sin tocarse el uno al otro, al menos no de forma sexual. Y Bridgette y Félix parecían llevarlo muy bien. Y es que con aquella semana de trabajo, los proyectos y los niños, eran su excusa perfecta para poder distraerse y terminar exhaustos en la noche.

Al octavo día Bridgette estaba terminando una falda en su taller, otros compañeros igual estaban ocupados cuando alguien toca a la puerta, la puerta se abre dejando ver a una chica de cabello rubio corto y con un vestido negro que parecía sacado de alguna pasarela.

-Disculpen, ¿podrían ayudarme? Nos hemos quedado sin tela roja, ¿tendrán un rollo extra?

-¿Otra vez?- se quejó una compañera de Bridgette en voz baja y ésta suspira para ir con la chica.

-Nosotros ocupamos la tela, si quieres un rollo debes pedirlo como todos los demás, por envío con nuestros con distribuidores, los teléfonos están pegados en la pared de todos los talleres, llama y que traigan un rollo.- la chica hizo un gesto inocente y coloco ambas manos juntas.

-Por favor, es urgente y…- entonces un compañero es quien se acerca molesto.

-Oye, ¿se te olvida que apenas eres una aprendiz? Aprende a conseguir materiales como todos y deja de quitárselos a los demás.- cerró la puerta y Bridgette miró la puerta como si creyera que iba a volver a tocar pero no lo hizo, y al parecer no fue la única. Pronto sus compañeros no tardaron en quejarse.

-¿Qué se cree esa chica? Solo porque su diseño fue de los mejores en la selección se cree demasiado.

-Se le olvida que es una aprendiz pero desde el primer día les dicen qué hacer en estas situaciones.- Bridgette baja los hombros y vuelve a su trabajo.

-A mí lo que me molesta es la falta de materiales.- dijo un compañero y Bridgette puso atención.- La semana pasada ella pidió un rollo color azul, le dije dónde tomarlo y resulta que desaparecieron otros tres rollos y unos carretes de hilos. ¿Y saben dónde los encontré después?

-Espera.- Bridgette al fin participó en la conversación.- ¿Te refieres a los rollos que desaparecieron la semana pasada? ¿El dorado, el gris y el verde con grabado?

-Esos mismos.

-No lo puedo creer.- frunció el ceño.- Esos rollos fueron especialmente para nuestros diseños de esa semana, ¿qué hacían con ellos?

-Supuestamente unos vestidos y blusas.- Bridgette dejó a un lado la aguja y se tocó la frente para que el ceño fruncido no le dejara marca.- Hablaré con el sub-director después, si no entienden los aprendices a usar los materiales entonces tendremos un problema.- no era que Bridgette fuese insensible o competitiva con los nuevos, al contrario, siempre ofrecía su ayuda para que no se sintiesen perdidos. Pero una cosa era ayudarles y otra cosa era que interfirieran en su trabajo y el de sus compañeros. Por culpa de aquello habían tenido que pedir más rollos y trabajar hasta tarde debido a la fecha límite que tenían. Había visto trabajar a los aprendices y se preguntaba, ¿por qué Marinette no había entrado como aprendiz? Había visto el modelo que envió para la selección, un hermoso vestido rojo con una tela vaporosa de color rosa adornando las mangas y un corte sencillo pero elegante en la falda con vuelo. Volvió a tomar la aguja, tenía que trabajar y terminar esa falda antes de salir.- Será mejor que por seguridad cerremos con llave, así evitamos que las cosas desaparezcan.- sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo con ella pero sabía que eso no terminaría el problema.

Félix llegó exhausto a su casa, se había quedado tarde por culpa de una junta, pero al menos no tendría otra por las siguientes semanas. Suspiró y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de sus hijos, ambos ya estaban dormidos, él sonrió de ver que abrazaban unos muñecos de Chat Noir, sus favoritos, los besó en la cabeza y salió sin hacer ruido para ir a su habitación, al entrar vio la luz del baño encendida y el aroma a jabón llegó a él, Bridgette acababa de salir de la ducha, cerró la puerta con cuidado.

-¿Félix?- su voz se escuchó desde el baño.

-Soy yo Bridgette, tranquila.- quería desahogarse de la oficina y quiso ir a verla, abrazarla, besarla, pero recordó la apuesta y se contuvo, él no cedería, Bridgette sería la primera. Comenzó a desvestirse para ser el siguiente en la ducha cuando a Bridgette salir del baño, vestía un pijama de tirantes muy corto de seda color rosa, ella salió secándose el cabello con una toalla y Félix no pudo evitar sentir calor al ver esa prenda sobre la suave piel de su esposa, pero no, no podía y no lo haría. Al notar la mirada de Bridgette sobre él que no dejaba de verla, Félix sonrió de lado y se cruzó de brazos.- My lady, ¿intenta seducirme?

-¿Qué? No, claro que no.

-Ajá, ¿será que ya no aguanta estar ya sin mí?- Bridgette frunce el ceño al escucharle.

-No te hagas ilusiones, sabes bien que este pijama lo uso cuando tengo calor. Y tú serás quien caiga chaton. No yo.

-Como quieras Brid.- tal vez nadie lo hubiese percibido, pero Bridgette sí, ese ligero tono de burla de parte de Félix que conocía muy bien. Así que cuando él entró al baño tomó una decisión, su orgullo estaba en juego. Después de un rato Félix salió de la ducha solo con el pantalón azul del pijama, sabía que se había pasado y debía disculparse.- Bridgette, quería decirte que…- se quedó congelado al ver a su esposa completamente desnuda.- Bridgette, ¿por qué…?

-Bueno, hace mucho calor, así que voy a dormir como mi madre me trajo al mundo, ¿alguna objeción?

-No puedes.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo estoy aquí.

-¿Y eso qué? Somos esposos y me has visto desnuda muchas veces y en diferentes posiciones cariño.- ella tenía razón, y de solo recordarlo Félix sentía que su miembro comenzaba a reaccionar bajo el pijama.

-Bridgette…

-Sino te gusta puedes ir a dormir a una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión.- aquello tensó a Félix.

-¿Qué?

-Buenas noches, minou.- se acostó y la vio cubrirse con las sábanas de la cama, no, no iba a irse de su cuarto y mucho menos iba a dejarle ganar. Si quería guerra, la tendría.

 **Día 10.**

Félix estaba en su oficina, se veía un poco tenso, y es que el estar en la misma cama con su esposa, y que no pudiese hacerle nada hacía que se frustrara y tuviese que despertar antes que ella para que no viese la erección que provocaba y bajarla con duchas frías. Frunció el ceño y apretó el puño.

-Bien, ella se lo ha buscado.

Bridgette salió de la ducha con una bata de seda roja con un grabado de flores rosas estilo kimono en la parte de abajo, la prenda se pegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo húmedo, sonrió al verse en el espejo y descubrió un poco más sus senos que gracias a la maternidad habían crecido una talla. Cuando salió del baño se apoyó de espalda con el marco de la puerta.

-Félix ¿te gusta cómo me ve…?- se calló al ver a sus dos pequeños hijos jugando en la cama.- ¡¿Pero qué?!- cerró la bata y miró a Félix que tenía una sonrisa mientras leía un libro.

-Los niños querían dormir con nosotros esta noche, espero no te moleste querida.- ella le miró con todo la frustración que pudo y sin más que hacer durmió con un pijama y los niños en medio.- Te odio…- le susurró en medio de la noche y Félix solo sonrió a medias.

-Y apenas inicio cariño.

 **Día 14.**

-¡Auch!- Bridgette se pinchó con la aguja otra vez y se llevó el dedo en la boca.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó una compañera.

-Sí, todo bien.- dejó a un lado la aguja y miró la blusa que estaba haciendo, faltaba poco para ir a una junta donde vería a su esposo, frunció el ceño y suspiró, debía encontrar una forma de fastidiarle, de repente la puerta del taller se abrió dejando ver a un joven un poco tímido.

-Disculpen pero, ¿tendrán de casualidad un rollo verde que les sobre?

-¡Otro!- se acercó uno de los compañeros molesto y Bridgette es la que interviene.

-Calma, nada se soluciona así.- miró al chico que parecía que quería correr.- A tu anterior compañera le explicamos que deben comunicarse con los distribuidores cuando les falte tela, nosotros también la ocupamos.

-Es que "eso" es el problema.- Bridgette le mira confundida.

-¿"Eso"? No entiendo.- entonces el joven frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

-Evangeline Argent, ella es un problema, utiliza toda la tela que puede no dejando trabajar a gusto a los demás y si se acaba algo no se molesta en pedir sino en tomar sin permiso otras telas o materiales. Y mientras trabajamos nos damos cuenta tarde de la falta de material.

-¿Es la chica de cabello rubio y corto?

-La misma. Necesitamos avanzar rápido, somos los más atrasados.

-Bueno, se entiende, pero no pueden venir a pedir más cosas, ustedes ya antes tomaron tres rollos grabados nuestros, no podemos darnos un lujo más en darles algo.

-¿Los grabados? ¿No fueron dados por un pedido especial para nosotros?- en ese momento no solo Bridgette sino todos sus compañeros se mostraron furiosos por la poca vergüenza de aquella chica.

La junta avanzó sin contra tiempos, cuando todos comenzaron a abandonar la sala Bridgette se quedó para acomodar una carpeta con los diseños aprobados que no se fijó quién más estaba con ella.

-My lady.- susurró con voz ronca que la hizo estremecer y voltear completamente sonrojada.- ¿Vamos a almorzar?

-Félix, no hagas eso.- su sonrojo no desaparecía y eso le gustaba a Félix.

-Esto no es contra las reglas, no te estoy tocando.- se acercó quedando apenas un par de centímetros separados, sonrió al no saber si el rojo de la cara de su esposa era por vergüenza, excitación o ambas. Ella intentó retroceder pero tenía la mesa de juntas detrás de ella así que no podía correr, Félix se inclinó un poco para acercarse a su oído.- Brid…- que usara su diminutivo con aquella voz la hizo temblar.- Anoche te veías hermosa, me gusta cuando te recoges el cabello, así puedo ver tu hermoso cuello y solo puedo pensar en besar y saborear tu suave y dulce piel.- Félix nunca era tan expresivo, pero cuando lo hacía la volvía loca.- ¿Sabes lo que provocas en mí? Te deseo tanto, y no me importaría hacerte gritar justo ahora haciéndote el amor encima de la mesa.- apoyó sus manos a los costados de ella sin tocarla e impidiéndole escapar.- ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Yo sí, te escucho gimiendo y gritando mi nombre mientras entro en ti una y otra vez.- Bridgette se mordió el labio inferior de solo imaginárselo y sentía su sexo húmedo por las palabras de su esposo.- ¿Qué dices Bridgette?- la vio temblar y apretar las piernas, la conocía muy bien.- Brid, bésame y haré todo lo que te acabo de decir.- ella le miró, tenía un gran sonrojo en su rostro y habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez. ¿Sería malo rendirse? Después de todo era un juego.

-Félix… tócame.- dijo en completo éxtasis pero Félix se paralizó, no lo hizo, no podía tocarla de aquella manera si quería ganar.- Tócame…

-Después de que me beses my lady.- ella reaccionó, miró a Félix y frunció el ceño.

-Tócame.

-Bésame.

-Tócame Félix.

-Primero bésame.- la tensión entre ambos creció.

-¡Tócame gato idiota!

-¡Lo haré cuando me beses!- Félix entonces sintió un fuerte golpe en la barbilla al recibir un upper cut de su esposa que lo tiró en el suelo.- ¡Te dije un beso!

-¡Ahí está tu beso! Y te lo digo ahora Félix Agreste, voy a hacer que vengas a mí rogando. ¡Se acabaron los juegos de niños!- salió furiosa de allí yendo directo a su taller, no podía creer que estuvo a punto de caer, pero se acabó, le demostraría de lo que era capaz.

Félix llegó a su oficina y azotó la puerta asustando a su secretaria, este lanzó un bufido cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

-Adelante…- dijo intentando aguantar su enojo y vio a Adrien entrar.

-Félix, ¿estás bien?

-Claro que estoy bien, mírame.- uso todo el sarcasmo posible y Adrien se rió.

-Bien, creo que tuviste problemas con mi cuñada, ella es la única que tiene ese efecto en ti.

-Estuve tan cerca…- murmuró aunque Adrien le escuchó y suspiró.

-Veo que también sufres con esto. Yo estoy a punto de volverme loco y Claude ni se diga.

-¡Ella ya debería estar aquí! ¡Conmigo!- gritó molesto.- Pero tiene ese maldito carácter de Ladybug que me vuelve loco.- dijo entre dientes y fue a su escritorio.

-Y esa marca en tu barbilla supongo la hizo Bridgette.- Félix se cubre la marca con una mano y Adrien se ríe.- En verdad las Dupain-Cheng tienen carácter.

-Esta apuesta no se me puede ir de las manos.- apretó los puños con fuerza.- Pase lo que pase no ganará, esta estúpida apuesta no la ganará ella.- parecía que una sombra le cubría y Adrien retrocedió unos pasos.

-Félix, me estás asustando.- el rubio mayor miró a su hermano.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿qué fue lo ocurrió esta mañana contigo? Hiciste un escándalo en tu camerino que no pasó por alto para el fotógrafo y el equipo.- notó a Adrien ponerse algo tenso.

-¿Papá lo sabe?

-Todavía no, pero no creo que tarde en saberlo. Rompiste a patadas la puerta del armario, ¿puedo saber en qué pensabas?

-Yo…tenía que desquitarme con algo.- dijo un poco sonrojado y desviando la vista.

-Desquitarte ¿por qué?

-Y-Yo… la culpa la tiene Marinette.- Félix arquea la ceja incrédulo.

-Tu novia Marinette, ¿ella vino y te hizo romper la puerta?

-No…exactamente.

-¿Entonces?- se notaba el mal humor de Félix al ver como su hermano no se expresaba con claridad.

-Me envió una foto.

-Una foto, ¿y por eso hiciste esa escenita? ¿Te ofendió? ¿Hizo burla de ti?

-N- No…

-Adrien, estoy cansado, me duele la quijada, dime entonces qué pasó o muéstrame la fotografía.

-¡No te la voy a mostrar! Es...privada.- al ver como las mejillas de su hermano parecían dos enormes manzanas se dio cuenta de la naturaleza de la fotografía.

-…Todas las Ladybug son de armas tomar. Pero tendrás que pagar la puerta con tu dinero.

-Lo sé.

-Y eres un Agreste, no hay que rendirse Adrien.- dijo con su usual tono de voz frío pero fue directo, no podía permitirse perder ninguno de los dos, su orgullo estaba en juego.

 **Día 18.**

Si creyeron que iba a ser sencillo ganar la apuesta, no lo era, ambos empezaron a frustrarse por la abstinencia, Félix necesitaba despejarse de la oficina y Bridgette sentía que su cabeza no reaccionaba. Ese día ninguno de ellos había ido a trabajar por ser día de asueto, por lo que ambos tenían igual de oportunidades de seducir a su pareja. Esa mañana Félix se estaba duchando cuando escucha la puerta de la ducha abrirse y ve a Bridgette entrar.

-¡Bridgette!

-¿Qué? Te tardas demasiado, y necesito la ducha para bajar a desayunar con los niños.- dice dándole la espalda y tomando su bote de shampoo, Félix no dijo nada, había espacio suficiente para que los dos no se tocaran así que podría manejarlo, o eso pensó, el aroma del shampoo le hizo tomar una bocanada de aire recordando las veces que la había tomado en la ducha, escuchar sus labios tararear una canción era algo que le gustaba, pero lo que nunca se esperó fue cuando escuchó un leve gemido en su espalda, al voltear ve a Bridgette poniéndose un jabón líquido y frotando sus senos con ambas manos a espaldas de él. Quiso retroceder pero se topó con la pared de la ducha y ella sonrió.- ¿Pasa algo? Pareces que vistes un fantasma.

-Bridgette…- dijo su nombre con aquel tono de advertencia pero eso no la detuvo, ella se volteó y se acercó a él frotando sus pechos llenos de jabón, quedaron tan cerca que si Félix se movía un poco rozaría con aquellos pezones que ya estaban erectos.- Bridgette esto no es justo.

-No te estoy tocando chaton, solo sigo las reglas. Pero veo que te gusta mucho verme así.- dijo retrocediendo apenas un poco mostrando la erección de su marido.- Debería atenderlo, parece doloroso…- tomó su bote de jabón líquido y se arrodilló frente a Félix que no sabía qué haría su esposa.- ¿Qué quieres que haga con él querido?- su boca estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento golpeando y eso le hizo tensarse más.- Félix.

-Tú lo provocaste, debes sentirte muy orgullosa.- le dijo con un claro ceño fruncido intentando controlar su sonrojo, ella le sonrió y sopló su miembro que se levantó un poco más.

-Bien, no quiero ser cruel, creo que te ayudaré.- sin más que decir Bridgette alzó el bote de jabón y presionó haciendo que el frío líquido cayera sobre el miembro erecto de Félix, él tuvo que ahogar un gemido al sentir aquel líquido resbalar por su miembro, y apretó los dientes cuando sintió el aliento de su esposa golpearle en esa parte.

-Brid…

-Tranquilo…ya casi…- estaba demasiado tentado a tomarla allí mismo, pero no podía, apretó sus puños con fuerza y entonces la vio ir y tomar la regadera que para su mala suerte era de mano, la vio sonreír y se acercó nuevamente a él.- Relájate, esto te gustará.

-¿Qué rayos vas a…? ¡Ngh!- pero cerró la boca cuando sintió el chorro de agua sobre su miembro, se tensó y se golpeó contra la pared, ella rió y cambió el chorro de agua a uno más suave para alivió de él y de sorpresa a uno fuerte haciéndole mostrar los dientes ahogando un gemido, maldición, aquella mujer la iba a volver loco, y con lo sensible que se había puesto tenía que controlarse como fuera. El chorro fue cambiando para su tortura, fuerte, normal y suave o en diferente orden, creía que no aguantaría y lo peor era que Bridgette había empezado a masturbarse en aquella posición soltando de vez en cuando algún gemido. Iba a acabar, no aguantaría más, al demonio la apuesta. Y de repente todo se detuvo, al abrir los ojos vio a Bridgette abrir la puerta de la ducha y voltear a verlo.

-Listo, ya quedo limpio, aunque no pude hacer más. Disfruta tu baño.- salió de allí con una sonrisa aún con restos de jabón en su cuerpo, cuando se fue Félix gimió al fin y notó lo duro que estaba.- No lo puedo creer, me dejo así de…- frunció el ceño furioso.- Muy bien, esta fue para ti querida, pero ya me la pagaras.- sonrió al puro estilo de Chat Noir, oh, sí, aquello no se quedaría así.

Félix bajó a desayunar molesto y al verla tan tranquila con un sencillo vestido azul cielo sin mangas ya no sabía si estar enojado o besarla, ella estaba ayudando a sus hijos a desayunar aunque estos pequeños ya sabían usar bien la cuchara.

-Y dices aaaaah.- vio a uno de los pequeños introducir la cuchara y saborear su frutita.- Muy bien Alex, y tú también Max, mira nada más ya están cada vez más grandes.- el enojo se esfumó por completo al ver a sus dos hijos y le dio gracia que uno de ellos escupiera parte de su desayuno. -¿Otra vez Max?- dijo curiosa Bridgette y limpió la boca de su hijo.- ¿No te gusta el coco?

-A mí tampoco me gusta.- dijo Félix que se sentó y tomó su taza de café.- No aguanto el coco.

-Pero Alex le gusta mucho, bueno, eso quiere decir que Max se parece más a ti en gustos.- Félix solo asintió y bebió un poco de su café, pero no dejaba de ver de vez en cuando a su esposa y a sus hijos, aún recordaba cuando decidieron los nombres a último momento.

 _-Bridgette ya ríndete, voy a registrarlos así._

 _-¡Pues no! Maximilian y Alexander solos no me gustan._

 _-Y a mí tampoco me gustan Phillip y Laurent así que como estás a punto de dar a luz deja ya de pelear._

 _-¡Si te atreves voy a ir y los registraré nuevamente no importando nada!_

 _-¡YA BASTAAAA!- Plagg fue el primero en perder la paciencia en aquella habitación de hospital donde tanto Adrien como Marinette prefirieron esperar afuera dejando a los kwamis con sus antiguos portadores.- ¡Ya estuvo bien! ¡Si tanto quieren ponerles como quieran entonces pónganles los dos nombres!- todos quedaron en silencio hasta que Tikki se ríe y asiente._

 _-Eso es lo mejor, a ambos bebes les gusta como quiera ambas opciones._

 _-No suena mal.- dijo Bridgette y Félix suspiró._

 _-Bien, entonces así lo haremos.- la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Adrien se asomó._

 _-No escuchamos gritos y pensamos que algo malo había pasado.- Tikki vuela cerca de Adrien._

 _-Lo que pasa es que ya van a nombrar a los bebes._

 _-Oh, ¿y qué decidieron?_

 _-Pues…- comenzó Bridgette a pensar un poco.- Me gusta Maximilian Laurent y Alexander Phillip, suenan bien juntos.- Félix asintió, tomó la mano de su esposa y la beso._

 _-Está bien. Ahora solo debemos esperar, dentro de poco estarán con nosotros._

 _-Félix…- ella le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.- Te amo.- él sonrió levemente y se acercó para besarla._

 _-Yo también te amo._

Un recuerdo feliz que le sacaba una sonrisa boba como cuando era Chat Noir pero que la ocultaba de todos. Terminando el desayuno miró a Bridgette y tomó una decisión, debía acabar con ese juego y le demostrar a su esposa cuanto la amaba, pero no sería él quien perdiera, no, caería muy bajo pero al final Bridgette se entregaría a él.

-Félix…- Bridgette se acercó a él dejando a los niños jugando en la sala.- ¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Pasa algo?

-Bueno, sabes que nunca interfiero en asuntos relacionados con las decisiones de la compañía, pero quisiera preguntar, ¿sabes por qué tu padre no eligió a Marinette como aprendiz?

-¿Por qué preguntas ahora?

-Bueno, al principio creí que tu padre no eligió a Marinette porque hubo otros talentos, pero he visto cómo trabajan algunos y…

-¿Tienes dudas?- ella asintió y Félix cerro los ojos un momento para después suspirar.

-También existe la posibilidad de que no la haya contratado por ti, tener a ambas hermanas en la misma compañía se hubiese visto como un favoritismo pero solo es una posibilidad. Si quieres puedo preguntarle directamente.

-Gracias Félix.

-Eso no quiere decir que nuestro juego haya terminado.

-Por supuesto que no minou, y prepárate.- le guiñó el ojo y Félix sonrió, oh, si supiera lo que planeaba de seguro le golpearía de nuevo.

 **Día 23.**

Bridgette estaba molesta, la razón, la maldita abstinencia de no tener nada con Félix, ni un beso, ni una caricia, pero estaba más enojada porque parecía que Félix se estaba haciendo inmune a sus provocaciones y eso la llevaba a un retroceso a cuando estaban en la escuela y no sabían del uno ni del otro. Arrancó la hoja del dibujo que estaba haciendo y la tiró a la basura para apoyarse en su mesa de trabajo.

-Necesito aire.- salió del taller y fue a las máquinas expendedoras, necesitaba refrescarse y un zumo era lo que necesitaba. Cuando apenas metió las monedas escuchó una risa femenina.

-¡Oh! Señor Agreste qué cosas dice.- ella volteo creyendo que se encontraría con su suegro pero tan grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Félix hablar con aquella misma rubia que tenía de cabeza su oficina.

-Lo digo en serio señorita Argent, si necesita de materiales puede hablar directamente a mi oficina.

-Es usted un encanto.- entonces vio algo que no creería ver, Félix sonriendo levemente a la chica.

-Usted es una de nuestras más prominentes aprendices, espero ver sus diseños muy pronto.- él se fue de allí y cuando la chica dio media vuelta se encontró a una Bridgette congelada, la chica no le dijo nada pero sonrió burlona pasando a un lado de ella, cosa que no hizo más que poner furiosa a Bridgette que golpeó con su puño el botón de la máquina que dejó caer su jugo y otro más por la fuerza del impacto. A la hora del almuerzo caminó hecha una furia hacia la oficina de su esposo, ni siquiera su secretaria le detuvo al ver la cara que tenía, cuando abrió la puerta la oficina estaba vacía y miró a la secretaria como si quisiera arrancarle los ojos a ella.

-¿Sabe dónde está mi esposo?

-Eh, pues… él y el señor Agreste fueron a almorzar juntos.

-¿Solo ellos dos?

-N-N-No, salieron con una chica que trabaja de aprendiz.

-¿Cabello rubio, corto y ropa cara?- la pobre secretaria solo asintió y Bridgette apretó los puños y llamó al teléfono de Félix que no tardó en contestar.

 _-¿Sí, Bridgette?_

-Félix, ¿Dónde estás? Pensé que almorzaríamos hoy.

 _-Lo siento, pero surgió algo importante, estoy con mi padre._

-¿Solos?

 _-Obviamente no, estamos haciendo un negocio con un diseñador. Hablamos en casa. Estoy ocupado._

-Félix…- le colgó y ella apretó su teléfono.- ¿Ocupado? Sí, claro.- apenas comió y supo que su suegro había regresado a su oficina fue a buscar a Félix, pero al abrir la puerta se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al ver a aquella chica muy cerca de su esposo, junto a él viendo algunas hojas.- Lo siento, ¿interrumpo?

-Bridgette debiste haberte anunciado antes.

-Lo siento querido, pero en serio quería verte.- fingió una sonrisa y ocultó su molestia.

-Bien, no importa, señorita Argent terminaremos esto en otra ocasión.

-Por supuesto señor Agreste.- dijo con una sonrisa boba y salió casi dando de saltitos de la oficina.- Bien, qué es…

-¿Por qué estabas con esa chica?- Félix arquea la ceja y le mira confundido.

-Es de nuestras mejores aprendices, quería intentar formalizar su contrato con nosotros.

-Tan cerca de ti supongo.

-Solo leía el contrato.

-También se lo pudiste pasar al frente.

-Ella lo prefirió de otro modo. Ahora, estoy ocupado, ¿vas a decirme algo importante?- Bridgette se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya no lo es.- salió de allí furiosa, cuando azoto con fuerza Félix sonrió y miró los diseños de cada uno de los aprendices y candidatos de haces meses y entre las hojas vio el diseño que Marinette envió. Bridgette caminó apretando los puños cuando escucha la voz de Félix tras de ella.

-¡Bridgette!

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- le impresionó el tono de voz con que le habló, en verdad estaba molesta.

-Ven a mi oficina.- caminó de regreso y cuando cerró la puerta Félix este la miró con el ceño fruncido.- No vuelvas a gritarme en pleno pasillo, si alguien hubiese visto eso se vería mal para ambos.

-Ya, ¿qué quieres?- Félix la miró de reojo y fue a su escritorio.

-Este es el diseño que recibimos a nombre de Marinette, esta es la razón del por qué ella no entró a la compañía como aprendiz.

-Ya lo había visto.

-¿En serio? ¿Y preguntas por qué no pudo entrar?- aquel comentario molestó a Bridgette tanto que apretó los puños.

-¡Oye bien!- llegó de dos zancadas a él.- ¡Marinette es una chica talentosa! ¡No voy a dejar que pongas en duda…!- pero se calla al ver la hoja que tenía Félix en mano.- Eso no es suyo.- ella toma un extremo de la hoja para ver el dibujo junto con él, un vestido amarillo de franjas naranjas y de mangas medianas con un corte lateral en la falda.

-Bridgette, tiene su firma.

-Pero esto no es de ella. Yo vi cuando terminó el diseño en casa, incluso Adrien lo vio y hasta le dio su opinión.- Félix tomó las hojas que estaban en su escritorio y se las dio a Bridgette.

-Dime cuál de estos es el diseño de Marinette.- comenzó a revisar los dibujos hasta que encontró el que buscaba.

-Es este.- miraron la firma, Argent en la esquina de la hoja, Bridgette le entregó la hoja y le dio la espalda a Félix intentando calmarse.- ¿Cómo pudo esa maldita…?

-Brid, calma.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si esa chica se robó el diseño de mi hermana?!

-Debió hacerlo mientras estaban recibiendo los diseños, podríamos investigar pero…- miró a contraluz el dibujo, había borrado muy bien la firma de Marinette pero tal vez… buscó una hoja y un lápiz, con otra hoja de papel encima comenzó a mover el lápiz sobre la firma, donde sacó claramente la firma bien marcada de la chica pero obtuvo algo más, restos de una M y otras líneas que no pertenecían a la firma.- Aquí tenemos una pequeña prueba, pero apenas se ve.

-¿Y qué se puede hacer en este caso?

-Hablaré con mi padre al respecto, pero me temo que no se podrá hacer mucho, la investigarán y revisarán su trabajo, pero como es costumbre tiene hasta final del periodo de prueba y si es capaz de demostrar su valía se quedará.

-¿Aun cuando robó un diseño para entrar aquí? Esa chica incluso nos ha robado también material para trabajar y no solo nuestro taller sino también de otros retrasando a muchos.

-Tal vez…podríamos hacer algo más. Pero eso ya sería cuestión de mi padre que no creo que pase eso que dijiste por alto.- Bridgette bajó los hombros, parecía más tranquila pero su ceño permanecía fruncido.

-Está bien, supongo que algo es algo. Debo irme.- ella dio media vuelta.

-Ah, Bridgette, llegaré tarde esta noche, tengo una reunión con unos inversionistas muy importantes. No esperes despierta.- ella no respondió, asintió antes de salir de la oficina, esta vez Félix se dejó caer en su silla y miró el techo.- Esto se me puede ir de las manos sino tengo cuidado.´

Ya entrada la noche Bridgette sentía que el mundo se le iba a ir de cabeza, tenía una semana para crear tres nuevas propuestas y presentarlas, pero definitivamente su cabeza y creatividad no estaban con ella. Miró a sus hijos dormir y sonrió antes de llevarles a su cuarto y darles un beso de buenas noches, fue a su habitación y ante la soledad de su cuarto llamó a su hermana.

 _-¿Hola?_

-Hola Marinette, ¿qué haces?

 _-¡Brid! Hola. Pues digamos que estaba haciendo que cierto gato se arrepintiera con una de sus nueves vidas._

-¿Estás en la patrulla?

 _-Exacto, Brid, te escuchas algo decaída, ¿pasa algo?_

-Mari… creo que Félix está dejando de quererme.

 _-¡¿Qué?! Pe-Pero, ¿cómo dices eso?_

-Es que ya no cae en nada de lo que hago, he intentado seducirlo con lencería, con hablarle al oído, tentarlo lo más posible pero… ya no reacciona, incluso me he masturbado frente a él pero...

 _-Brid, recuerda que estamos en una apuesta, no puedes decir eso, de seguro él está fingiendo esa indiferencia contigo._

-Y hoy le vi muy cerca de una chica, demasiado.

 _-Brid, ¿quieres que vaya contigo?_

-No, solo necesito alguien que me escuche. Marinette tengo miedo de que ya no me quiera.

 _-Tranquila, eso es imposible, estoy segura que Félix te ama pero con esto de la apuesta sabes lo orgulloso que es._

-¿Tú crees?

 _-Por supuesto. Cuando esto termine ya verás que será el de antes contigo_.- Bridigette sonrió y suspiró.

-Eso espero, ¡aunque esta noche voy a sacar mi último as bajo la manga! Esto no me puede fallar.

 _-Así se habla. Y si necesitas ayuda para colgarlo de la torre Eiffel sabes que Tikki y yo con gusto lo haremos_.- aquello le saco una risa a Bridgette que le hizo sentirse bien.

-Gracias, oh y por cierto, hay algo que creo que debes saber. Ya me enteré el por qué no entraste en la selección de la compañía Agreste…

Casi era media noche cuando los hombres Agreste llegaron a su hogar, su padre apenas y murmuró un "Descansa" cuando se separaron en las escaleras, Félix se aflojó la corbata y pasó donde la habitación de sus hijos, sonrió cuando los vio dormidos y a salvo en su cama, quería protegerlos de todo, pero él ya no era Chat Noir, ese cargo le correspondía a Adrien, aunque de vez en cuando podía usar el anillo y a Plagg, a un costo considerable de queso.

-Duerman bien.- acarició sus cabezas y uno de ellos apenas se movió y abrazó su peluche de Chat Noir. Miró su reloj, casi se cumpliría el día veinticuatro de aquella apuesta, pero por ahora, quería ir a la cama y descansar, esperaba que Bridgette no le hubiese esperado, quería deleitarse al menos el verla dormir tranquila. Fue a su habitación y abrió la puerta, no se dio cuenta que la luz estaba encendida y al abrir estaba su esposa de pie esperándolo.

-Bienvenido a casa amo.- Félix quería morirse allí mismo, Bridgette tenía puesto un uniforme de maid de color rojo, con una cofia y un delantal de holanes blancos, las dos típicas coletas que antes usaba y unas mallas blancas con unos zapatos de cintas que combinaban con el uniforme… estaba perdido. Pasó un grueso trago de saliva e intentó controlar el temblor de su voz.

-¿Qué…?

-Déjeme ayudarle amo.- ella se acercó y le quitó el saco con suma delicadeza y se dirigió a ponerlo encima de una silla.

-Bridgette…

-¿Sí amo?- volteó y se acercó a Félix con una hermosa sonrisa.

-No soy tu amo, eres mi esposa y no eres ninguna sirvienta.

-Por esta noche, yo le sirvo. Así que ¿desea que le prepare el baño? ¿Algo de comer? ¿O desea algo más que esta humilde servidora pueda hacer por usted?- si en esos momentos Félix fuera Chat Noir no hubiese dudado en lanzársele encima a su esposa y hacerle el amor hasta hacerla gritar, pero tenía que controlarse y más esos temblores que había en sus manos y voz.

-Brid, por favor…

-¿Mmm? ¿Pasa algo amo?- Félix se mordió la lengua, y tomó todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron para sacarlo fuera.

-Ya basta, estoy cansado Bridgette.- la pasó de largo quitándose la corbata, agradecía que usar ese día ropa interior ajustada o su erección hubiese sido demasiado visible en ese momento.- Ya es muy noche y debemos dormir, mañana hay mucho que hacer y debo hablar con la señorita Argent y…- sintió que le sujetó de la camisa.

-¿Por qué vas a hablar con ella?- su tono de voz cambió.

-Es sobre lo que dijiste de ella esta mañana, el plagio, la falta de materiales y…

-No te quiero cerca de ella.- Félix suspiró.

-No puedo hacer eso, es trabajo.

-Félix…

-No voy a ceder a un capricho tuyo Bri…- antes de decir algo siente como le empuja y cae al suelo con ella encima suyo. Al verla se le estrujó el corazón al ver restos de lágrimas en sus ojos.- Brid…

-¡Estoy harta! Dime, ¿me odias? Esta apuesta comenzó como algo divertido, un reto entre ambos pero ahora… ya no haces o me dices algo, es que… es que… ¿ya no me consideras atractiva? Incluso ahora, estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Y…- se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.- ¿Por qué ya no me ves? ¿Es que tú…ya no me amas?- al verla así quería golpearse. Ya tenía suficiente de aquello.

-Se acabó…- Bridgette le miró con algo cerca al espanto cuando él dijo esas palabras, Félix acercó su mano al rostro de Bridgette, una caricia y todo terminaría.- Brid, yo…

-¡NO!

Todo se detuvo, ambos sintieron que algo dentro de ellos se apaciguó en un instante, al fin, había acabado todo justo después de la media noche, el día 24, Bridgette… besó a Félix. Félix no tardó en corresponder ese beso, la tomó de la nuca impidiendo que se separara de él y cuando ella entreabrió sus dulces labios él no dudó en introducir su lengua para disfrutar de profanar su boca y hacer que gimiera solo con eso, se incorporó un poco para tomar su rostro con su mano libre y borra todo rastro de lágrimas. Al separarse por la necesidad de aire él baja sus manos y la abraza de la cintura impidiendo que se moviera.

-No puedo creer que en verdad creas que te dejaría de amar. No, eso jamás va a pasar Bridgette.- ella le miró con grandes ojos sintiendo las manos de Félix acariciar su espalda.- Nunca, y que te quede bien claro, nunca te voy a dejar. Te amo, y eso jamás va a cambiar.

-Pe-Pero tú no reaccionaste cuando intenté seducirte y…

-Concentré todo mi autocontrol, porque estaba seguro que en cualquier momento me echaría encima de ti arrancándote la ropa, no soy de piedra Bridgette.- ella se sonrojó y se veía tan adorable que Félix no dudó en besar sus mejillas rojas.- ¿Y sabes qué?

-¿Q-Qué?

-Acabas de perder la apuesta my lady.

-… ¿Eh?- al ver la sonrisa felina de Félix comenzó a conectar varias cosas y entonces le miró con grandes ojos.

-T-Tú hiciste todo esto para…

-Me considero culpable. Perdón por hacerte llorar my lady pero reaccionaste como pensé que lo harías.- mostró sus perfectos dientes y ella quería golpearlo.

-Félix, eres un gato idio…- sus labios son atrapados nuevamente en un rápido pero húmedo beso que la dejó descolocada y más roja.

-Tranquila my lady.- la volvió a besar y sonríe.- Y como toda apuesta es hora de que cumplas con el trato.

-Ah… entiendo. Bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga?- Félix frunció el ceño un poco.

-No lo dijiste bien. Vuelve a repetirlo y no te olvides de tu papel.- dijo tomando uno de los holanes del delantal y al entender lo que quería ella se sonrojó más.

-¿Q-Qué desea que haga…amo?- esta vez sonrió al ver lo bien que se escuchaba esa palabra en boca de ella.

-Bien, por hoy eres mi maid personal.- no creía poder ver a Bridgette más roja de lo usual.- Y como tu primera tarea deberás ayudar a tu amo a cambiarse de ropa. Si lo haces mal te espera un castigo.- se equivocó, Bridgette podía ponerse más roja.

-S-Sí amo.- Félix se levantó y ayudó a Bridgette a levantarse también, éste espero paciente a que ella hiciera el primer movimiento. Bridgette comenzó a desabrochar la camisa, al abrirla y ver el bien trabajado cuerpo de su esposo se mordió el labio inferior y se detuvo unos momentos.

-¿Por qué te detienes? Prosigue.- terminó por quitarle la camisa y se arrodilló para quitarle los zapatos y los calcetines, después sus manos se dirigieron al cierre de su pantalón, lo bajó más lento de lo esperado y al bajar los pantalones se dio cuenta de la erección que tenía su esposo, aquello le hizo sonreír, sabía que no le era indiferente. Bajó los pantalones y Félix le ayudó a quitárselo por completo. Cuando sus dedos fueron a la apretada ropa interior de su esposo este tomo su mano deteniéndola.- Te dije que me ayudaras a cambiarme de ropa, no que me desnudaras por completo.

-Y-Yo creí que…

-Fíjate bien en mis órdenes, no deseo castigarte, o…tal vez sí.- sonrió al puro estilo de Chat Noir y ella tembló ante aquella posibilidad, su cuerpo anhelaba que ya comenzara a tratar con ella pero Félix tenía otros planes.- Mi pijama está en la silla, ve por él.- ella asintió y tomó el pijama de seda.- Solo los pantalones.- ella sonrió y asintió, cuando estuvo frente a él lo vio arquear una ceja y ella vuelve a hincarse de mala gana ayudándole a ponerse el pantalón escondiendo su miembro erecto. Su lengua pasó por sus labios deseando hacer algo por esa erección, cosa que hizo sonreír a Félix al ver el hambre en la mirada de su esposa.

-Muy bien Bridgette, ahora sube a la cama.

-Sí.- intentó esconder el ánimo en su voz y subió a la cama pero vio a Félix tomar la silla donde antes estaba su pijama y ponerla frente a la cama para sentarse en ella.- ¿Félix?

-Silencio.- dijo con voz dura y eso la hizo estremecer.- Soy tu amo, recuérdalo.- ella asintió esperando alguna orden.- Muy bien, ahora quiero que te toques frente a mí.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Lo hiciste antes por estos días, y no pude disfrutara de aquel espectáculo plenamente. Hazlo y déjame ver cómo te das placer.- ella pareció dudar.- ¿Qué esperas? O quieres que te castigue en verdad.- ella hizo un leve puchero y llevó su mano bajo la falda, se sentía avergonzada, y es que la mirada de Félix ahora era tan penetrante que la hacía estremecer. Comenzó a tocarse y en poco pequeños suspiros salieron de sus labios, su otra mano buscó los botones de su blusa e introdujo la mano para tocar su seno, sus dedos bailaron tocando aquel pequeño botón que empezaba a hincharse y las yemas de sus dedos rozaron su rosado pezón que ya estaba erecto, de repente se detiene al escuchar un leve gruñido de parte de Félix.- Quiero que te quites el delantal y levantes tu falda de la parte de adelante. Ella le miró unos segundos y asintió.

-Bien…- se quitó el delantal de holanes, la verdad le estorbaba un poco al meter su mano en la blusa y después levantó su falda por el frente y al no poder sostenerla usó los dientes para que se quedara levantada.

-Muy bien, sigue adelante.- siguió con su tarea pero sentía sus mejillas ardiendo por la pena que ahora esto le daba al verse tan expuesta, pero eso no significaba que pequeños gemidos no salieran de su boca, al tocarse por sobre la ropa interior de encaje negro que tenía puesta ya podía sentir la humedad de su sexo por sobre la tela, sin más introdujo su mano para tocar directamente, ahogó un gemido fuerte al morder la falda y siguió adelante, miró como la veía, esa mirada tan penetrante en las que podía ver la lujuria y el hambre en ellos, quería que la viera, quería que le viera alcanzar la cima del placer. Un poco más. Tocó su clítoris y comenzó a dar vueltas al pequeño botón que ya estaba hinchado, un largo gemido salió de su garganta y mordió con más fuerza la tela sintiendo que estaba a punto de llegar.- Suficiente.- ella le miró deteniéndose.- Lo has hecho bien, ahora te voy a dar tu recompensa. Date la vuelta.- Bridgette obedeció retirando sus manos y le dio la espalda.- apóyate en sus antebrazos.

-Pero esa posición…

-¿No vas a hacerlo? Bien, entonces creo que te castigaré.

-Espera ya lo hago…- ella hizo como le dijo, aquella posición en cuatro le daba vergüenza.- ¿Así?- siente el cambio de peso en la cama y al voltear ve a Félix detrás de ella.

-Sí, así.- levantó la falda de Bridgette, sus dedos rozan la prenda húmeda por la excintación causando un salto por parte de ella, eso le hizo sonreír.- Estás muy húmeda. Te has masturbado seguido, ¿no?

-¡C-Claro que no! ¡AH!- sintió una nalgada y ella volteó a verle, ¿en serio le había pegado?- ¡Félix! ¡Ah!- otra más del otro lado pero esta vez le había gustado un poco.

-Si replicas una vez más o me mientes este será tu castigo. Yo soy tu amo, recuérdalo.

-Sí…

-¿Sí qué?

-Sí, amo.- sonrió y acarició sus muslos haciendo suaves masajes que la hicieron suspirar un par de veces aliviando aquel ardor.

-Y todo este tiempo que no te toque te masturbabas seguido, ¿verdad?

-Sí…amo…- contestó avergonzada, lo había hecho para seducirlo pero también para intentar calmar sus ansias. Sintió que los dedos de Félix jugaban con el borde de la ropa interior.

-Muy bien, has dicho la verdad. Ahora déjame atenderte.- sintió como bajó la prenda con lentitud dejándola expuesta, tembló un poco y al querer voltear un fuerte gemido salió de su boca al sentir la lengua de su esposo en sus labios vaginales. Sus caderas se movieron pero la tenía bien sujeta para que no se alejara de él, Bridgette comenzó a gemir más alto sintiendo como bebía de ella como un loco, moviéndose un poco sintiendo su lengua introducirse en ella una y otra vez y retorciéndose de placer cuando tocaba su hinchado botón con los dientes, succionaba con tanta fuerza que le dolía. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y pronto su espalda se arqueó derramando su esencia al llegar al clímax en un ahogado gemido y dejando de apoyarse en sus brazos, Félix siguió bebiendo de ella no queriendo desperdiciar dicho tesoro que disfrutaba de su amada.

-Fé… Félix, espera…- sentía que la lengua de Félix volvía a llevarla al borde del placer, chilló al sentir como rozaron sus dientes en su clítoris y la volteó quedando de espaldas en la cama.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-E-Espera…amo…- Félix sintió un estremecimiento, quería hacerla suya ya y desahogarse después de tanto pero primero era ella antes que él, y quería verla retorcerse un poco más, se acercó y sujetó su rostro con una mano para besarla de nuevo, esta vez con fiereza y pasión, mordió un poco su labio inferior antes de volver a atacar su boca, Bridgette cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por ese beso cuando se estremeció sintiendo como Félix introducía un dedo dentro suyo comenzando a bombear lentamente. Ella se sujetó con fuerza de las sabanas gimiendo y temblando en brazos de Félix, levantó un poco sus caderas deseando sentir más y fue una sorpresa al sentir otro dedo dentro haciéndola gritar estando cerca de otro orgasmo. Félix ahogó apenas ese gemido entre sus labios, la podía sentir, tan estrecha, tan caliente y húmeda por él, podía sentir las palpitaciones dentro como señal que estaba cerca otra vez del clímax y no tardó en llegar de nuevo, ella gimió con fuerza y su espalda se arqueó separándose de aquel posesivo beso, él sintió aquel cálido líquido mojar su mano, ella se dejó caer en la cama, retiró su mano y al ver a Bridgette intentar recuperar el aliento con aquella expresión de entera satisfacción le hizo sonreír y llevó su lengua a sus dedos saboreando su esencia una vez más.

-Eres demasiado dulce…- el pecho de Bridgette subía y bajaba intentando recuperarse, se sentía mareada y su cuerpo temblaba, por lo que cuando se dio cuenta que los botones de su traje fueron abiertos fue demasiado tarde y gimió al sentir los labios de Félix dejar una marca en la clavícula.- Tu piel es tan blanca y hueles muy bien.- vio el sostén de encaje negro resaltar más la piel de Bridgette, era su pieza favorita, porque tenía el broche justo enfrente. Lo desabrochó y liberó sus perfectos y níveos montes frente a él, Bridgette intentó cubrirse pero él tomó sus manos y acercó su rostro al de ella.- ¿Quién te dijo que podías cubrirlos?- ella le miró apretando sus labios en un leve puchero que le pareció adorable. Besó su cuello, sacándole leves suspiros a Bridgette, poco a poco bajó dejando un rastro húmedo hasta sus senos, los tomó entre sus manos dando suaves masajes que la hicieron gemir a lo bajo, la maternidad le había sentado de maravilla a Bridgette, de eso no había dudas, llevó su boca uno de estos, ella llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza de Félix para que no se separara pero él no lo haría, su lengua pasó por su rosado pezón una y otra vez rodeando de vez en cuando la aureola y succionar con fuerza por un momento haciéndola gemir, ella sentía que su lengua le quemaba la piel llevándola entre el cielo y el infierno, al ver sus expresiones él tomó su seno y lo succionó con fuerza mordiendo un poco el pezón y haciéndola gemir arqueando su espalda, le estaba volviendo loca, cuando terminó siguió con el otro pezón haciendo gemir a Bridgette con fuerza nuevamente, mordió un poco y succionó haciéndola retorcerse hasta que sintió la mano de Bridgette acariciar su miembro por sobre el pijama y la tomó de la muñeca, se separó un poco y le miró con una leve sonrisa.

-Por… Por favor…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Brid?

-Yo quiero… quiero tocarte.

-Pídelo correctamente.- sabía que los estaba torturando a ambos, quería que le tocara, su miembro le dolía demasiado queriendo entrar en ella pero debía esperar, tenía toda la noche para hacerla suya, solo un poco más.

-Deseo tocarte, por favor déjame tocarte amo.- él se enderezó y le miró tomando su mano y guiándola a su hombro.

-Hazlo.- ella sonrió y le besó, en ese beso Félix pudo sentir la necesidad y la desesperación de Bridgette, las manos de ella bajaron de sus hombros a su espalda pegando sus senos a su fornido y bien formado torso, se separó de aquel beso y sus labios bajaron a su cuello sacando leves suspiros a su esposo, sus dedos delinearon cada músculo bajando lentamente al igual que su boca, lamiendo y besando su piel en el recorrido, a veces no podía creer lo perfecto que era, al llegar al borde del pijama ella lo iba a tomar pero se detuvo y le miró.

-¿Puedo hacerlo…amo?- él sonrió complacido y acarició su cabeza.

-No te detengas.- ella sonrió y bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior al mismo tiempo, él le ayudó a quitarle las prendas para acelerar el momento, cuando vio el miembro de Félix se dio cuenta lo mucho que él también había aguardado por ese momento, le pareció doloroso verlo, tenía que ayudarle. Lo tomó con delicadeza escuchando un gruñido de parte de Félix, era tan grande que sintió que desfallecería, le miró y sonrió para comenzar a mover su mano de arriba abajo acariciando la punta con las yemas de los dedos, después comenzó a lamer, depositó un beso en la punta y succionó un poco la piel como si desease dejarle una marca de beso, aquello hizo que Félix apretara los puños con fuerza aguantando lo más posible pero un gemido escapa de su garganta cuando siente como Bridgette trata de introducirlo a su boca, ella podía sentirlo, caliente, palpitante, quería que se corriera y no sufriera, como pudo introdujo su miembro hasta donde pudo y comenzó a moverse torturando a Félix con su pequeña boca, lamiendo y succionando lo más posible y su mano acarició sus testículos haciéndolo saltar de la sorpresa, lo sentía tan cerca, aumentó la velocidad sintiendo el sabor salado ya en su boca pero Félix la apartó y el semen cayó en el traje y parte del pecho de Bridgette que le miraba jadeando, él le miraba igual, intentando recobrar la postura pero ella se acercó y limpió su miembro de los restos de su esencia. Aquello provocó que la poca cordura que le quedaba se fuera por la ventana, la tomó de los hombros y la acostó en la cama levantando la falda y flexionando sus piernas.

-Bridgette…

-Tómame por favor amo. Te deseo ahora…- esas palabras le hicieron perder el juicio por completo. Primero rozó su miembro con su entrada antes de poder entrar en ella, la fricción le quemaba por completo y entró de una forma lenta y dolorosa para ambos que gimieron al mismo tiempo. Félix comenzó a moverse un poco lento sintiéndose a morir, su interior lo apretaba de forma tan exquisita que se sentía a morir, era tan apretado que no pudo evitar recordar cuando lo hicieron por primera vez y eso le hizo casi acabar.

-Maldición eres tan apretada, tan perfecta…- dijo entre jadeos alzando más sus piernas hasta casi tocar su pecho y aumentar poco a poco el ritmo, los gemidos de Bridgette lo alentaban a seguir, quería ser un poco gentil con ella al menos.- Brid…

-No pares Félix, más…- gimió la joven y Félix gruñó con fuerza, su ritmo se volvió rápido, fuerte, haciendo gritar a Bridgette de placer, el sonido de sus cuerpos, los jadeos y gemidos era una melodía perfecta para ambos amantes que buscaban no solo el placer sino expresar su amor y necesidad, Félix se inclinó y la besó, necesitaba de sus labios para ahogar sus propios gemidos, Bridgette no desaprovechó y con sus manos tomó el rostro de su esposo para profundizar ese beso. Ambos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo al clímax ahogando sus gemidos en ese beso. Él soltó sus piernas y la tomó de las caderas para alzarla y sentarla encima de él sin soltarle e iniciando un nuevo beso al moverse nuevamente. Bridgette comenzó a mover sus caderas también y sus piernas se enredaron a su cintura haciendo que sus embestidas fueran más profundas.

-Te amo Bridgette…te amo…- una de sus manos retiró los lazos de su cabello dejándolo suelto y acercando su rostro a el de ella estando a milímetros de besarse, mirándose uno al otro a los ojos.

-También te amo...te amo tanto.- respondió entre gemidos para besarse nuevamente, las embestidas se volvieron frenéticas y ambos cuerpos húmedos por la pasión no deseaban separarse nunca. Las piernas de Bridgette le apretaron más no dejándolo escapar, quería aguantar un poco más por lo que la volvió a acostar en la cama aumentando la velocidad de forma salvaje, ella llegó primero gritando de placer y Félix le siguió después de embestirla una última vez sintiendo su interior ahogarle. Sus respiraciones eran pesadas, sus alientos se mezclaban al intentar recuperarse y Bridgette aun sentía como la seguía llenando de su esencia. Con cuidado él salió de ella y se tumbó a su lado mirándola recuperarse y con el traje de maid totalmente fuera de lugar y mostrando sus hermosos pechos llenos de marcas.- Félix…- él tomó su mano y besó su dorso.

-Te adoro, y eres la única para mí que nunca se te olvide eso.- ella sonríe y asiente ya que no podía hablar aún, necesitaba tomar aire.

-Nunca… nunca lo olvidaré.- ella buscó su calor, y él no se lo negó, la abrazó y sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

-Bien, porque esta noche voy a hacer que lo recuerdes por siempre.- sus labios fueron a su muñeca subiendo poco a poco hasta su hombro.

-¿Eh?- le miró y notó sus ojos oscurecidos.- Félix estoy exhausta y mañana tenemos trabajo…

-No lo creo.- besó su cuello haciéndola estremecer.

-Pe-Pero ¿qué dirá tu padre? No puedes…

-Le diré que estábamos buscando a la niña. O a otro heredero. Y tú puedes trabajar desde aquí.- la gira y él se pone encima suyo mostrando la erección que tenía.- Y me dijiste que harías lo que fuera si perdías, y dentro de las siguientes veinticuatro horas serás mía, no saldrás de este cuarto.

-¿Y la comida?

-Que la traigan al cuarto.

-N-No estoy en mis días fértiles y…

-Oh, ¿en serio? Tal vez hagamos el milagro.- besó su cuello y sus manos tomaron aquel traje quitándoselo al fin. Ella gimió con sus caricias y besos.

-Ah… Félix…mi amor…

-Te amo Brid, my lady.- le besó nuevamente, perdiéndose en aquellos dulces labios y suave piel.

…

Plagg reía a más no poder al ver a las kwamis derrotadas.

-¡Se los dije! Félix puede ser un maldito genio cuando se lo propone y no le importa nada con tal de conseguir lo que quiere.- Tikki suspira derrotada.

-Y pensé que Brid iba a ganar. No pensé que Félix jugara de esa forma.- Peek, el kwami del pavorreal, suspira.

-Ese ya no es el mismo niño que conocía. Arella…- un nuevo suspiro femenino se escucha y la portadora del pavorreal mira a su esposo.

-No pensé que Félix fuera a ganar. Y menos de esa forma.

-Los Agreste hacemos lo que sea para conseguir lo que queremos, obviamente Félix iba a ganar.- dijo ocultando su orgullo por su hijo.

-Claro, de tal palo, tal astilla.- Arella lo taladró con la mirada y el señor Agreste no se inmutó por la mirada de su esposa.- Ya recuerdo como me conquistaste Gabriel. No tenías escrúpulos. Pero algo bueno saldrá de esto.- ella sonríe.- Al fin podría tener una linda nietecita, y vestirla con un montón de lindos vestidos como la muñeca que será.

-Bueno, menos drama.- interrumpió Plagg.- Paguen los que perdieron a los ganadores.- las kwamis bufaron pero los quesos, la fruta y las bolsas de papas fritas no se hicieron esperar y tanto Plagg, Sain y Nooroo chocaron sus manitas en señal de triunfo.

-Arella, ¿qué apostaste con Gabriel?- preguntó curiosa Peek y ella sonríe y lleva su dedo a su boca.

-Es un secreto. ¿Nos vamos Gabriel?- tomó del brazo a su esposo que asintió.- Los veré después, aún me queda Marinette y Adrien.- el matrimonio se retiró dejando a los kwamis solos y la kwami azul miró confundida a la pareja.

-¿Qué aposto?- Nooroo se pone a lado de su amiga.

-Solo te diré, que de tal palo, tal astilla.

…..

 **Disculpen la demora, pero en serio esto es un reto para mí, uno que en verdad voy a hacer bien y superar ¡sin morir desangrada! *teniendo dos papeles en la nariz* Pero… agradezco a todos sus votos, reviews, PM´s, entre otros. Espero les haya gustado y disculpen cualquier error de ortografía, y…por favor no me maten o manden tomatazos si no les gusto. Soy una humilde escritora que gusta de los personajes. TwT Bien, empiezan los nuevos votos, pueden volver a votar por las siguientes dos parejas que faltan, los votos se cuentan, no se deja ninguno. En fin, gracias por leer, a todos un abrazo, un gustazo Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, siento mucho el retraso, sé que no tengo justificación pero aquí traje otro capítulo. Gracias por apoyar a mis OC´s, en serio, jamás creí que causaran tanto revuelo. No saben lo feliz que soy! TwT Bueno, sin más que decir… Comenzamos!**

….

Capítulo 3

Apenas habían pasado tres días desde que la apuesta inició, y Juliet parecía haberse olvidado de ésta, no, no era eso, pero creía que estaría bien sin jugar aquel juego, después de todo, no era complicado, o eso creía.

-Breezy arriba.- llamó a su kwami al salir de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y sacar su ropa, la kwami bostezó y se estiró adormilada.

-¿No puedes darme cinco minutos más?

-No, tengo que dejarle el almuerzo a Claude antes de ir a trabajar.

-Oh, sí, y te tocará patrullar en la noche con tu zorrito. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo va tu estrategia?

-¿Mi qué?

-Tu estrategia, ya sabes, para hacer que el zorro pierda la apuesta.- al entender lo que decía su kwami la joven no pudo evitar reír y después mirar a su kwami.

-Breezy no hay nada que hacer, solo seguiré con mi vida normal, después de todo no es como si fuese a ir rogando porque hagamos el amor, un mes es un mes.- la kwami ve con disgusto como su portadora no le da la importancia que debía.

-Te estás confiando, sabes que él no dejará ir la oportunidad de hacerte perder.

-No lo creo, Claude está tan confiado de que yo iré a por él que no creo que haya pensado en una "estrategia".

-Chica, hazme caso, vas a necesitar jugar este juego en algún momento te guste o no.

-Como digas…- hacía calor esos días, por lo que optó por ponerse un short de mezclilla color agua marina y una blusa color rosa algo holgada pero bonita por lo vaporoso de la tela; se recogió el cabello con una coleta alta, tomó un bolso pequeño de color beige, cuya correa se puso de forma transversal como hacía Marinette, Breezy entró en el bolso sin decir más y Juliet salió de su apartamento con una gran bolsa en mano, en el camino tarareaba de vez en cuando una canción y se detuvo para comprar cuatro cafés. Cuando llegó a la universidad ella ya sabía dónde estaba su facultad, caminó aun tarareando una canción cuya letra aun no aprendía y al llegar a la biblioteca del lugar sonrió al ver a su novio trabajando en una maqueta de algún edificio con sus amigos de carrera.- ¿Vengo en mal momento?- al escuchar su voz Claude voltea y sonríe.

-La verdad, me salvas la vida.- la ayudó con la gran bolsa y ella comenzó a repartir los café.

-Veamos, un latte, un machiato, y para mi dulce novio un expreso doble.

-En verdad, eres un ángel.- dijo para tomar su café pero ella se dio cuenta que lo tomo con cautela, evitando más contacto de lo usual. Ella tomó su café y sonrió.

-Les dejo el almuerzo, ojala terminen pronto con…- no sabía qué decir o qué tipo de edificio era.

-Edificio de oficinas vanguardista, trabajo final.

-Eso, se ve muy bien. Bueno, te dejo por ahora.- se iba a ir cuando Claude se acerca y susurra a su oído.

-Lindas piernas abejita, pero una falda hubiera dado mejor resultado.

-¿Qué?- le miró confundida, cuando Claude se separó éste le sonrió arrogante.

-Te veré en la patrulla de esta noche abejita.- susurró y ella se fue no entendiendo nada, pero cuando salió de allí se dio cuenta al fin de lo que trataba de decir y se sonrojó.

-¡Sí será…!

-Te lo dije.- dice Breezy asomándose de su bolso.- El zorrito está dispuesto a jugar, deberías hacer lo mismo.

-¡Claro que no! Que haga lo que quiera, yo no caeré en sus juegos.

-No digas que no te lo advertí.- Juliet se dirigió a su trabajo, no podía creer lo que le había dicho y esa sonrisa… frunció el ceño molesta.

-Tiene el ego del tamaño del mundo.

Cuando ella se fue Claude sonrió y dio unos sorbos a su café sin notar que sus amigos le veían con atención.

-Te ves feliz.- dijo un moreno que estaba ocupado haciendo parte de la maqueta.

-¿Cómo no verse feliz?- dijo el rubio a su derecha.- No todos tienen una novia que trae el almuerzo y café a ti y a tus amigos. Qué envidia.

-Porque no es solo mi novia, es mi ángel.- dijo Claude con una sonrisa para dar otro sorbo a su café.

-Un ángel que capta miradas.- dijo el moreno señalando de forma disimulada un grupo de chicos que igual que ellos trabajan en su proyecto.- Desde que entró no le quitaron la mirada de encima.- aquello molestó a Claude.

-Ah, ¿en serio?- su humor cambió de feliz a enojado, lo admitía, era celoso y protector con su novia y le molestaba cuando algún chico se sentía con derecho de mirarla de forma poco caballerosa.- Bueno, ya, menos charla y más trabajo.

-Alguien está sensible.- se burló uno de sus compañeros, Claude frunció el ceño y siguió con su trabajo. Esa noche tenían patrulla y no perdería tiempo en intentar seducir a su amada novia, porque aunque al principio estuvo de acuerdo en aquello de la apuesta, ahora un mes sin hacerle el amor le parecía sumamente doloroso. Y le dolía más el no poder tocarla, ni besarla, por eso tendría que hacer que ella cediera primero, porque sí, era orgulloso, y no quería terminar de nuevo con el cabello teñido o peor aún, probando algún maquillaje que ella le pusiera, además, no sería difícil. Escuchó risas de los tipos que antes la habían visto llegar y frunció de nuevo el ceño, les fulminó con la mirada y uno que otro pareció captar el mensaje.

Juliet terminó de cortar el cabello a una clienta, la mujer se fue satisfecha con su corte y el buen trato de la dulce jovencita.

-Creo que es la última.

-Juliet.- Rose le llamó desde su estación, ambas se habían hecho muy cercanas al entrar a la escuela de belleza y al trabajar en el mismo lugar reforzó más esa amistad que no desarrollaron cuando estudiaban en el instituto.- ¿Quieres venir a almorzar conmigo y Juleka?

-Claro, me encantaría.- Juleka trabajaba cerca de ellas, se había dedicado a la fotografía, irónico, y trabajaba para una revista de variedades. Al salir del salón de belleza caminaron unas cuantas calles hasta dar con un sencillo restaurant donde Juleka les esperaba, se había dejado el cabello corto por encima de los hombros debido a que Rose se lo cortó hacía años por accidente, al final le había gustado.

-¡Juleka! ¿Esperaste mucho?- preguntó Rose como siempre tan enérgica.

-No, acabo de llegar.

-Hola Juleka, ¿ya ordenaste?- ella negó con la cabeza y pronto las tres ordenaron un platillo del sencillo menú.- Me gusta este lugar, cocinan tan bien.

-A mí también me gusta.- respondió Juleka y Rose mira a Juliet.

-Juliet, te ves de mejor humor.

-¿Ah? ¿Mejor humor?

-Sí, es que en la mañana llegaste un poco molesta, no sabía que decirte, es raro verte enojada.

-Ah, lo siento, es que me molesté un poco con mi novio.- ambas le miraron confundidas y Juliet sonríe.- Hicimos una apuesta, quien aguantara más sin sexo por un mes ganaba, pero pusimos reglas para hacerlo más emocionante.

-Oh ya veo.- Rose parecía interesada.- ¿Y por eso estabas molesta?

-Pues digamos que cree que yo seré la primera en perder…- entonces notó algo en la mirada de sus amigas y arqueó la ceja.- ¿Por qué me miran así?

-No creo que debas tomarlo a la ligera.- dice Juleka y pronto un mesero les deja su orden.

-¿Por qué?- Rose ahora es la que habla.

-Bueno, es que ustedes dos cuando están juntos son lindos pero al momento de amarse Claude tiene ventaja.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué dicen eso?- Rose sigue su explicación.

-Juliet, ¿recuerdas cuando les atrapé en el cuarto de descanso?

-Esa vez me provocó Claude.- dijo con un claro sonrojo al recordar aquello y luego Juleka habló.

-Y cuando fueron al cine.- Juliet parecía un tomate, aquella vez en el cine no se habían dado cuenta que sus amigas estaban a unos asientos delante de ellos.

-E-Esa vez también me provocó.

-¿Y en el salón de clases de su escuela?- replicó Rose y Juliet quería desaparecer.

-Ya no me acuerdo por qué les conté eso. Pero Claude…

-Te provocó.- terminó la frase Juleka y Juliet se da cuenta de la situación.

-¡¿Soy la pasiva?!- declaró al darse cuenta, claro, ella siempre cedía y eran contadas las veces en las que ella se había puesto como la dominante.- No, no, no, no, ¿cómo pude pasar esto por alto?- Rose suspira y pone su mano en su hombro.

-Tranquila, no es malo, pero es mejor que lo sepas para que estés al tanto de esa apuesta.

-No puedo perder, el que pierda hará del otro lo que quiera y conociéndolo...- Juleka baja los hombros y hace a un lado un pechón de cabello antes de picar del pescado que pidió.

-Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo.

-Estoy segura que darás lucha.- dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

-¿Creen que ganaré?- preguntó esperanzada Juliet y ambas chicas no saben qué decirle.- …¡NO!- Juliet toma una papa frita de la hamburguesa que pidió.- Escuchen bien, por mi orgullo y mi dignidad no voy a perder, haré que Claude Le Blanc sea el primero que caiga aunque me cueste la vida.- comió su papa frita, no podía creer que ni sus amigas confiaban en ella, pero demostraría que no era la chica sumisa que creían.

La noche llegó y pronto los héroes se reunieron en la torre, cuando Vulpine llegó encontró a su Queen Bee mirando el paisaje que les ofrecía la ciudad.

-Buenas noches abejita.- susurró a su oído con voz ronca haciendo saltar a Bee que se sonrojó, no se había dado cuenta a qué hora había llegado.

-Vulpine no hagas eso.

-Pero te encanta que lo haga abejita, y ese color rosa en tus mejillas es adorable.- ella desvió la cara, ¿no podía ser más obvia? Vulpine sonrió y se acercó a su oído.- Abejita, ¿no quieres jugar?- ella le miró y entendió el mensaje.- ¿Por qué no acabamos con esto?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Un beso mi hermoso ángel. ¿Qué dices? Quiero amarte toda la noche- ella le miró, él no se movía, esperaba que ella diera el primer paso. Bee llevó su mano al rostro de Vulpine, éste sonrió pero de repente siente un fuerte tirón en su oreja que le hizo quejarse y vio a Bee con el ceño fruncido.

-Olvídalo zorrito.- lo soltó sin mucha delicadeza y se levanta molesta.- Lo siento Vulpine pero no voy a ceder esta vez. La apuesta sigue.- él le miró tocando su oreja adolorida.- Y solo han pasado tres días querido, ¿no me digas que eres tú quien no puede vivir sin mí?- aquello fue como un golpe a su orgullo y se levantó también.

-Mi querida Bee, creo que al principio dejé claro que tú serías quien me buscaría.

-Pues siento desilusionarte pero no será así, puedo aguantar más tiempo sin tener sexo que tú.

-No te creo.

-¿En serio? Bien. Sigamos con el juego, intenta seducirme de acuerdo a las reglas, pero te advierto, haz tu mejor esfuerzo porque yo usaré todas las armas que pueda zorrito.- sin decir más se dio la vuelta.- Hoy te toca el oeste y sur, yo el norte y este, nos vemos.- antes de irse se volteó y lanzó un beso en el aire al perderse en la oscuridad de la ciudad, Vulpine se quedó mudo al ver cómo su novia se había comportado, pero después sonríe y se cruza de brazos.

-Como quieras mi ángel. Pero yo ganaré.

 **Día 7.**

La primera semana se cumplía desde que la apuesta inició, no había ningún cambio aparente en Juliet, cosa que hizo que Claude sonriera al creer que pronto tendría su oportunidad. Y ese día, tendrían una cita, aquello era perfecto para demostrar lo astuto que era. Aunque Sain lo miraba no tan confiado como él.

-Yo que tú tendría cuidado.- le advirtió su kwami y el castaño le miró confundido.- Las abejas son dulces pero peligrosas a la vez, me temo que en caso de Juliet que es total dulzura puede llegar a ser muy peligrosa si no te cuidas.- eso casi hizo reír a Claude.

-Juliet es demasiado dulce para hacer algo atrevido Sain, no te apures, y antes de cumplir siquiera las dos semanas ella ya habrá perdido.- el kwami rodó los ojos.

-Yo te lo advertí.- dijo antes de ocultarse en la chaqueta de su portador, éste salió de su casa para ir directamente frente al cine, aquello era la oportunidad perfecta para intentar seducirla, aunque tendría que ingeniárselas para no tocarla. Caminó tranquilo a su destino, debía pensar en comprarse un auto propio, pero ya sería cuando se graduara, no quería que sus padres gastaran más en él y ya tenía varias ofertas de empleo cuando hizo las prácticas profesionales, había sorprendido a más de uno con sus habilidades y creatividad. Al llegar al cine miró su reloj, faltaban quince minutos para que comenzara la película que desde hacía tiempo Juliet quería ver, oh, pero no la dejaría ver la película.

-Claude. Perdona la demora.

-Todavía es temprano… Juliet…- sus ojos se abrieron tanto por lo que veía y las palabras se atoraron en su boca, el conjunto de ropa que tenía puesto no era nada de su guardarropa, estaba seguro, ¡no era nada de su maldito guardarropa! Ella vestía con un top de color gris, la tela marcaba perfectamente sus redondos senos y al final caía en diagonal a un costado dejando ver parte de su estómago y ombligo, tenía un collar con un ónice en forma de luna, una pulsera de plata con detalles de estrellas, una falda echa de varias telas vaporosas negras que le pareció demasiado corta y unas sandalias altas, plateadas de tacón que le daban apenas un poco más de altura luciendo sus hermosas y torneadas piernas, y su cabello estaba recogido con una trenza que dejaba algunos mechones sueltos. No sabía si se veía adorable o sexy.

-¿Claude?

-Ah, lo siento, qué… ¿qué película vamos a ver?- ella sonrió al ver que lo había dejado sin palabras.

-Tren de media noche. Es una de suspenso.

-Ah, sí, sí, voy a comprar los boletos.

-Claro, te espero.- éste se dirigió a comprar los boletos, miró lo más disimuladamente posible a su novia, se veía tan bien, y esa falda le quedaba de maravilla. Sain tenía razón, debía tener cuidado. Cuando le dieron los boletos solo la dejó de mirar diez segundos y vio a un par de tipos ya encima de ella.

-Vamos, es una buena película linda, te divertirás con nosotros.

-Sí, y una chica como tú no debería estar sola.- Juliet les miró de lo más indiferente.

-Ni vengo sola ni me interesa ver una película tan mala con ustedes.

-¿Vienes con una amiga?- ella rodó los ojos.- Porque podemos invitarla también.- Claude se puso tras los tipos y se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo siento, no soy de esos.- cuando se voltearon a verle notaron de inmediato su enojo.- Vamos mi amor, la película va a empezar.- ella sonrió y tomó su mano.

-Claro. Adiós.- ambos entraron al cine y Claude aún se veía enojado.

-Esos imbéciles…

-Olvídalos, no valen la pena.

-Pero es que esos idiotas…- ella puso su dedo cerca de sus labios.

-Basta, como dijiste, son idiotas. Y podríamos habernos hecho cargo de ellos, el gran Vulpine y Queen Bee en las noticias por golpear a dos ciudadanos que intentaban ligar.- Vulpine sonrió y estuvo tentado a besarla pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

-No suena tan mal, después de todo sería una gran noticia por días.

-Claude…

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, todos claman por tener más noticias de nosotros.- ella le miró con una sonrisa y rodó los ojos.

-Mejor compremos algo para la película.- lo llevó de la mano a la fuente de sodas y allí Claude sonrió ampliamente.

-Oh, me estás tomando de la mano.

-Sí…

-¿La apuesta no decía "No tocar"?

-No tocar de manera sexual, y tomarnos de la mano no entra en ese criterio a menos que lleves tus manos a otras partes de mi cuerpo.- Claude torció un poco la boca, aunque tomar la mano de su novia le gustaba mucho, era suave y cabía perfecto en su mano. Pidieron dos bolsas medianas de palomitas y dos refrescos, el castaño pidió su vaso con extra hielo, al entrar a la sala se quedaron casi atrás obteniendo un poco de intimidad, aquello incomodó un poco a Juliet que tendría que pensar rápido qué hacer pero Claude tenía previsto qué hacer desde antes de entrar. Cuando las luces se apagaron comenzaron los típicos anuncios de películas futuras. Ella suspiró, y miró de reojo a su novio, parecía atento a ver los anuncios, al menos podría estar tranquila. Grave error. Apenas inició la película sintió algo frío hacerle cosquillas en el brazo, al voltear mira un hielo que se deslizaba en su brazo, entonces pudo ver esa sonrisa zorruna en su rostro y ella le miró con una pregunta en su cabeza, ¿sería capaz? Intentó verse serena y limpiar el rastro del hielo con su mano, pero en poco tiempo sintió otro en su hombro que cayó justo en la curvatura de sus senos y tuvo que quitárselo cuando sintió que entraría en el hueco de la blusa, ella le fulminó con la mirada, ya se había perdido el inicio de la película y no le dejaba tiempo para pensar en un contraataque, ella se acomodó y siguió viendo la película por partes sintiendo los hielos bajar ya fuera por su cuello, sus brazos, y no pudo evitar que uno que otro entrara entre sus senos, maldecía en silencio al castaño que se divertía de la situación estando ya casi al final de la película. Cuando creyó que ya se había calmado sintió un escalofrío tras su oreja, otro hielo que se deslió por su cuello y se lo quitó de encima, quiso decirle algo pero entonces notó lo cerca que estaba su rostro y de nuevo sus ojos volvieron a la pantalla, entonces pasó, sintió como soplaba suavemente detrás de su oreja siguiendo el rastro del hielo, ella se encogió en su asiento, Claude bajó hasta su cuello, se inclinó un poco con cuidado de no tocarla y al llegar al nacimiento de sus senos sopló donde la tela estaba ya húmeda por los hielos y se dio cuenta de algo, Juliet no tenía sostén, sus pezones se marcaron sobre la tela, al ver su cara aún en la oscuridad de la sala sabía que estaba sonrojada, sus labios apretados, su mirada hacia un punto perdido del lugar, tuvo que controlarse para no besarle y sonrió. Sus reacciones eran tan tiernas, ella era demasiado sensible, y conocía qué puntos era más vulnerable. Al verla retorcerse en su asiento hizo que quisiera inmortalizar el momento hasta que se levantó.-Voy al baño.- ella se movió rápido y salió de la sala no importando tirar lo que quedaba de las palomitas, Claude entonces estiró sus brazos y suspiró.

-Creo que me pasé con ella.- pero eso no le impidió sonreír. Juliet fue al baño y pudo entonces ver que la blusa estaba húmeda de arriba por culpa de aquellos hielos y se maldijo de haberle hecho caso a Breezy y no haber llevado sostén.

-Maldición, ¿por qué a mí?- se secó con unos papeles y salió del baño avergonzada de sí misma, no sólo había fallado sino que había quedado en un estado lamentable. Suspiró, al ver que tardaba salió del baño para dirigirse a la sala, puso su mano en la puerta pero bajó la mirada.- ¿Para qué entro? Ya me perdí toda la película, ni siquiera sé quién es el héroe, el asesino, ni sus motivos.- quitó la mano de la puerta y se sentó en una banca del cine.- Y ni siquiera sé cómo seducirlo, con razón tiene el miraculous del zorro.- se lamentó sin notar que alguien se acercaba a ella.

-¿Juliet?- al voltear ve a Nathaniel y siente que quiere morirse en ese momento.

-¡Nath! ¿Cómo estás?

-Yo estoy bien, ¿qué hay de ti? No pareces muy bien.

-¿Yo? E-Estoy de maravilla.- rió nerviosa, Nathaniel tenía su largo cabello recogido en una descuidada coleta haciendo que un par de mechones de cabello fueron hacia el frente, se veía muy guapo con esa camisa azul que traía y los pantalones negros.- ¿T-Tu vienes a ver alguna película en especial?- quiso golpearse, obviamente a eso venía alguien al cine.

-Sí, pero… ¿qué te pasó?- dijo al ver su blusa húmeda y ella se abrazó a sí misma.

-Un accidente en los lavabos. ¿Y vienes solo?- quiso esconder los pezones erectos así que se cruzó más de brazos.

-No, vengo con Chloe, iba a la fuente de sodas.

-Ah, pues entonces me retiro…

-¡Nath! ¿Por qué tardas?- Chloe apareció de detrás de Nathaniel, la rubia había cambiado con los años, ya no tenía tan marcado el maquillaje y aunque a veces podía ser una abeja reina otras veces era amable, a su manera, debía admitir que Chloe se veía muy bonita y elegante en esa blusa amarilla y falda negra con cinturón, se arrepintió de no haber traído un conjunto más… discreto.- ¿Juliet? Pero ¿qué te paso?

-Un accidente con los lavabos.- repitió sintiéndose tonta.

-¿Estás en una cita?

-S-Sí, ya iba a entrar a la sala, salí porque me mojé toda.

-¿En la sala?- preguntó Nathaniel arqueando la ceja.

-Sí, ¡no! Digo, que cuando salí a los lavabos tuve un accidente y yo… debo volver, nos vemos.- se fue a paso de trote y entró a la sala, se sentía tan avergonzada que no quería hacer otra cosa que salir de allí, cuando apenas iba a su fila las luces se encienden y se daba por terminada la película.

-Juliet.- le llamó Claude.- ¿Qué pasó? Tardaste mucho.

-¿Eh? ¿La película ya se terminó?

-Claro, y debo admitir que tenías razón, fue una película excelente y el final fue increíble, totalmente fuera de lo clásico.- Juliet sintió un hueco en el estómago, había esperado meses por ver esa película y se lo había perdido, la gente comenzó a salir de la sala y ella salió con la cabeza abajo.- Tranquila Juliet, podemos venir a verla otra vez cuando tú quieras.- dijo aguantando la risa pero al agacharse un poco se detuvo al ver que parecía que quería llorar.- Ju-Juliet, lo siento, oye en serio podemos venir otro día, ¿Qué te parece el domingo? Así podemos verla tranquilos y…- siente un fuerte jalón en su camisa y queda a la altura del rostro de Juliet que ahora lo veía con rabia.

-¿Te pareció gracioso?- Claude tragó duro al verla tan enojada.- ¿Te pareció gracioso?- repitió de forma lenta arrastrando las palabras.

-Juliet, yo…- ella aplicó más fuerza en el agarre y estando sus rostros a escasos centímetros podía sentir la fuerte respiración de ella.

-No te quejes si la próxima soy yo la que se ríe.- le soltó y comenzó a caminar fuera del cine sin saber que la escena era vista por una pareja en especial.

-Rayos me pasé. ¡Juliet!

-No me toques.

-Por favor, mira, lo siento, pero con esto de la apuesta…

-Tienes razón, debemos olvidar las consideraciones. Se vale de todo donde sea cuando sea.- dijo sin voltear a verle y caminando fuera.

-Lo siento en serio, es que…- ella se detuvo y se volteó a verle para fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Sabes, por ahora quiero irme a casa, y tenemos patrulla esta noche, que no se te olvide.

-Te acompaño.

-¡No! Quiero irme sola.

-Pero estás empapada…

-¿De quién es la culpa?- esta vez fue y se puso frente a él, necesitaba pararse de puntitas para que su rostro quedara cerca del suyo.

-¿Q-Quieres que te preste mi chaqueta?

-No.- se dio la media vuelta furiosa y comenzó a caminar lejos de él.- ¡Y no me sigas!

Esa misma noche les tocaba a ambos la patrulla, bien, lo admitía, se había pasado y estaba dispuesto a pedir disculpas aunque lo hubiese hecho por el espíritu de competencia. Llegó a la Torre Eiffel donde ya le esperaba Queen Bee que admiraba la ciudad, se acercó con algo de duda.

-Hola.- ella le miró de la forma más fría posible.

-Te toca el norte, yo iré al sur.- dijo antes de irse dejando solo al zorro. Éste suspiró y dejó la torre para hacer su patrulla. La noche era tranquila, no había pasado nada fuera de lo común, quería regresar pronto para poder hablar con Bee.

-Bien, hora de regresar.- saltó por los tejados cuando de repente frente a él un proyectil de polen explota y se cubre el rostro anteponiendo ambas manos.- Qué rayos…- pero antes de hacer algo siente algo en sus brazos y un fuerte empujón que lo dejó con los brazos pegados hacia arriba en una chimenea. Cuando la nube de polen se evapora escucha la voz de Bee.

-Creo que estás en una situación pegajosa.

-Bee, si esto es por lo del cine en serio lo siento mucho.- intentó buscarla con la mirada.

-Oh, no te preocupes, sin rencores, total, estamos en medio de un juego, ¿no?- entonces la vio encima de la chimenea y sintió que se le fue el aliento, Queen Bee no estaba en su acostumbrado traje, ella bajó y la vio con detenimiento, ella vestía con un babydoll negro con lacitos amarillos, tenía unas medias negras con un patrón de encaje y liguero sujetos a una tanga semi-transparente negra, unos pequeños guantes de encaje negro y en su cuello había un lazo amarillo que formaba un moño, podía ver sus senos por sobre la tela, aquello era una visión demasiado tentadora, lo único que conservaba de su traje era el antifaz.

-B-Bee, no sé qué piensas pero…

-¿Qué pienso?- le interrumpió y su lengua pasó por sus labios haciéndole sentir un escalofrío.- Planeo darte una noche que no olvidarás.- ella se acercó a paso sensual y sus dedos comenzaron a moverse, pero no en él, sino sobre él.- Tranquilo…sé las reglas, no debo tocarte, pero no necesitaré tocarte para lo que te voy a hacer.- colocó su cerbatana en el liguero y acercó más su cuerpo al de su novio sin tocarle, el escote era demasiado pronunciado a milímetros de tocar su pecho.

-Ah, Bee.- se escuchó nervioso.- Mi amor, mi ángel, sé que me pasé un poco en el cine pero…- ella se movió lentamente bajando con un sutil movimiento de caderas, apoyó una mano en el techo donde estaban quedando su rostro muy cerca de su miembro y eso le hizo tensarse, ella sonrió y volvió a subir lentamente apoyando sus manos a los costados en sensuales movimientos a los que no le podía quitar la vista de encima. Ella da la vuelta dándole la espalda dejando su trasero muy cerca de su miembro moviéndose en lentos pero sugestivos movimientos, no lo podía creer, le estaba haciendo un strip tease allí mismo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No dices nada?

-Y-Yo…- ella se voltea y lleva sus manos al moño del babydoll, lo estira y este se abre dejando apenas cubiertos sus bellos senos. Ella se acercó a su oído y habló en voz ronca.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? Porque veo que estás ya muy animado.- dijo haciendo referencia a su clara erección en el traje. Él guardó silencio, tragó duro intentando normalizar su pulso, ella se veía tan sensual que quería tocarla y lo intentó pero sus manos estaban atrapadas en aquella sustancia pegajosa.- Vamos, me gusta cuando me tomas entre tus fuertes brazos y ver tus ojos mientras hacemos el amor.- sus manos fueron a los costados de su cabeza.- Mi querido zorrito, hazme el amor hasta no poder más…- él quería tomarla, ella al ver que intentó ejercer fuerzas para escapar sonríe y toma su cerbatana para tocar la sustancia y esta se aflojara, al sentir sus manos libres la vio y ella sonreía traviesa.

-Bee…

-Vulpine, hazme el amor.- sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo y cuando pensó que iba a ceder su poca cordura hizo que se escabullera de ese reducido espacio y saliera corriendo por las azoteas de Paris. Al ver la despavorida huida de su novio Bee no pudo evitar reírse y quitar su transformación donde su kwami mira hacia la dirección por la que se fue el zorro.

-Chica, eso fue in-cre-í-ble.

-Este recuerdo lo voy atesorar por años.- dijo entre risas y alzó su puño haciendo que su kwami chocara su manita contra él.

 **Día 14.**

Marinette estaba con la boca abierta cuando escuchó a Juliet, ambas estaban en la cafetería de siempre y entonces no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿En serio? Le hiciste un baile erótico y ¿terminó huyendo de allí?

-Con una clara muestra de su excitación.

-No lo puedo creer.

-Por eso me ha estado evitando desde entonces, eso y porque está en exámenes, lo he dejado en paz.

-Sabes que Claude no se quedará así tranquilo.

-Lo sé, pero intentar planear sus movimientos con lo astuto que es… ¿Y tú cómo vas? Supongo que Adrien ha dado de todo para intentar hacerte perder.

-Desde los primeros días, pero he puesto en su lugar al gatito y hoy le mandé algo muy especial para que me recuerde.- Juliet le mira confundida y Marinette sonríe.- Solo te diré que hice algunas cosas en su departamento.

-No me puedo imaginar qué hiciste pero de seguro fue algo que dejó a Adrien fuera de combate.

-Hablan como si estuvieran en una guerra.- ambas al voltear ven a Alya que recién llegaba, Alya tenía su cabello recogido con una trenza y vestía con una blusa color beige y un saco fucsia, jeans y unos cómodos zapatos cafés. Se sentó y pidió un aperitivo y un café para acompañar a las chicas. Marinette sonrió a su amiga.

-En realidad Alya esto es la guerra.

-Ya entiendo y lo que he escuchado me deja ver que van en serio.- Juliet sonríe algo apenada al saber que Alya estaba enterada de todo.

-¿Cómo vas en la televisora Alya?

-Muy bien Juliet, aún soy aprendiz de noticias pero la señora Chamack cree que si sigo así podré tener mi oportunidad en campo muy pronto.

-Felicidades.

-Gracias, pero olvidémonos del trabajo, ¿qué planean hacer con sus novios ahora?- Marinette se sonroja.

-Pues…pensaba en una cena con mi gatito.

-Y-Yo…no lo sé.- ambas chicas miraron a Juliet que estaba sonrojada.- Lo siento pero estoy algo intranquila, Claude puede hacer algo que me deje en desventaja y no soy tan creativa como Marinette.

-¡Juliet! Por eso debes atacar primero.- le recomendó Alya y Juliet dio unos sorbos a su café.- Si dejas que se recupere puede hacer algo contra ti. Hazme caso, yo una vez hice lo mismo que ustedes con Nino y créanme, cuando me confié Nino aprovechó mi punto débil para hacerme caer.

-¿Punto débil?- preguntó Marinette curiosa.

-Solo te diré que incluía crema batida y chispas de chocolate.- ambas chicas miraron a Alya con grandes ojos y entonces Juliet se aclara la garganta y se levanta.

-Bueno, debo irme ya, cubriré a una compañera del trabajo.- comió de un bocado lo que quedaba de su emparedado, tomó su café y Marinette sonríe a su amiga y compañera de pelea.

-Que te vaya bien, y cuídate.

-Lo haré y te también seguiré tu consejo Alya, nos vemos.- se fue de allí pensando en lo que debía hacer y una idea llegó a su mente.

 **Día 16.**

Claude se sintió liberado al ver que al fin había terminado los exámenes finales, el próximo mes se graduaría y al fin empezaría a ser un hombre independiente. Claro que tenía todo tipo de comodidades con sus padres pero envidiaba tanto a Adrien como a Juliet que vivían su vida aparte de la figura autoritaria de su familia, aunque a Adrien podía entenderlo un poco, Juliet siempre le pareció un misterio, siempre había sido unida a su abuela pero mientras seguía estudiando buscó un departamento para empezar a independizarse. Una vez le preguntó el por qué no seguía viviendo con su abuela y ella solo le sonrió antes de contestar:

 _"No quiero que siga cargando conmigo, ya es hora de que tenga sus vacaciones de mí y yo las mías"_

A veces no la entendía, ¿se veía como una carga? ¿O simplemente quería probar la independencia de la que tanto dice su padre tuvo en su juventud? Ella a veces se iba los fines de semana fuera de la ciudad a "turistear" y cuando tenía vacaciones se tomaba la mitad del tiempo con él y la otra mitad fuera del país viendo y conociendo lugares como si se tratase de alguna reportera de viajes como los de la televisión. La había acompañado unas cuantas veces en esos fines de semana y entendía el sentimiento de libertad y aventura que ella sentía cuando iba en aquella motocicleta en la carretera admirando el paisaje. La admiraba, la amaba, y el sentir todo tipo de sensaciones con ella hacía que cada vez le fuera difícil no estar a su lado. Por lo que quería su independencia, ya tenía varias ofertas de trabajo gracias a las prácticas profesionales que había hecho y cuando al fin tuviese una situación estable no quería seguir separado de su ángel nunca más. Llegó a su hogar cuando ya estaba atardeciendo, agradecía que esa noche les tocara la patrulla a Ladybug y Chat Noir, entró a su habitación deseando descansar un poco cuando deja caer su mochila y cierra la puerta ante lo que estaba sobre su cama. No podía creerlo, los días de abstinencia le estaban volviendo loco. Allí en su cama se encontraba su ángel completamente desnuda y masturbándose, sintió de inmediato su miembro crecer dolorosamente en sus pantalones.

-Juliet…- apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre y se acercó a ella que le sonrió y se sentó en su cama mirándole de frente.

-Al fin llegas. Tuve que atenderme porque tú no venías.

-¿A-Atenderte?- ella sonrió divertida por la reacción de su novio y llevó su mano a su sexo abriendo sus piernas para darle una visión.

-Extraño mucho tus atenciones y necesitaba desahogarme.- vio como alzó su muñeca e introdujo un dedo dentro de sí para moverse un poco.- Claude…- gimió su nombre por lo bajo, aquello lo estaba matando en vida, quería ser él quien le suministrara placer hasta hacerla gritar su nombre, ambas miradas se encontraron y entonces pudo ver una ligera burla en ellos, aquello no se iba a quedar así, se acercó de dos zancadas a su cama cuando ella ya había introducido el segundo dedo en su interior con algo de incomodidad, este le tomó de la muñeca y sonrió ampliamente.

-Lo estás haciendo mal Juliet, déjame enseñarte.-antes de que pudiese reaccionar él empezó a mover su mano apretando su muñeca y haciendo que ella introdujera más profundo sus propios dedos haciéndola chillar.

-¡C-Claude! Es-Espera…

-No te estoy tocando de manera sexual querida, tú misma lo estás haciendo.- jaló su muñeca y siguió con aquella nueva tortura para ella que ahora quería salir de allí.

-¡Ah!

-Shhh, mis padres están abajo, no querrás que te escuchen.- ella le miró con pánico pero después hizo su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir como usaba su propia mano para volverla loca en movimientos profundos y cada vez más rápidos, ahogó como pudo sus gemidos mordiendo sus labios sintiendo que estaba cerca del clímax, quiso separarse de alguna forma pero Claude antepuso su cuerpo sobre el de ella sin tocarle.- Si intentas moverte me tocarás a mí y tú pierdes.- introdujo con un fuerte empujón los dedos de Juliet casi haciéndola chillar, siguió con su tarea con movimientos más rápidos y fuertes, no pudo más y como si él la leyera aumentó la velocidad y Juliet terminó por correrse tomando aire y ahogando un grito en su garganta. Él sacó los dedos de ella y soltó su muñeca al verla caer en su cama intentando recobrar el aliento, vio las sabanas húmedas por lo que acababa de pasar, se agacha para soplar su intimidad y vio cómo se retorció entre las sábanas.- Eres fantástica Juliet…única en el mundo.- ella se apoyó en sus antebrazos para verle pero es entonces cuando escuchan que tocan a la puerta.

-Claude. La cena ya casi está lista.- era su madre. En pánico Claude tomó la frazada con Juliet sobre de ella y antes de que su novia dijese algo la puso dentro del armario y cerró justo cuando la puerta se abría.- ¿Qué haces Claude? ¿No me escuchaste?

-Oh, lo siento, no te escuché mamá.

-Debes estar exhausto, pero ya han sido tus últimos exámenes, ánimo.

-C-Claro, estoy feliz de haber al fin terminado.

-Y apuesto a que serás el mejor.- la madre nota de inmediato la falta las sabanas de la cama de su hijo.- ¿Dónde están tus sabanas?

-Ah, bueno, verás, es que cuando llegué derramé un zumo encima y las llevé de inmediato a la lavandería.

-Ya veo, bien, la cena estará lista en cinco minutos, estate listo.

-Claro…- cuando la madre de éste se fue Juliet abre un poco la puerta del armario pero Claude es quien la termina por abrir por completo, ella estaba envuelta en las sabanas con las mejillas sonrojadas y una clara expresión de vergüenza en su rostro, le pareció adorable verla así.

-L-Lo siento, casi hago que…

-N-No importa.- ambos se ven, completamente sonrojados hasta que Juliet habla.

-Y-Yo…c-creo que mejor me voy.

-No te quieres quedar, bueno, te puedo prestar el baño…

-¿Y que tus padres me vean? No puedo.- ella sale del armario aun cubierta con las sabanas y siente su cabeza más caliente.- ¡B-B-Breezy! Transfórmame.- la kwami había estado escondida todo el tiempo en la habitación, cuando se transformó en Queen Bee soltó las sabanas y se dirigió a la ventana.- Nos vemos…- dijo sin mirarle a la cara por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento. Cuando se fue Claude se dejó caer en su cama y Sain salió de su mochila.

-Hey chico, ¿estás bien?

-Necesito una ducha helada…- dijo sintiendo dolor en sus pantalones.

 **Día 18.**

Juliet estaba deprimida, había estado evitando a Claude desde lo ocurrido y estaba segura que si veía su cara se pondría más roja que un tomate, terminó el peinado de una clienta y al fin era su hora de comer.

-Rose, ¿vienes?

-No puedo, estoy ocupada con una novia.- le susurró cuando se acercó a ella con una lata de fijador en mano.

-¿Cliente difícil?

-Ni que lo digas. Te veré después.- cuando Juliet salió y dio vuelta a la calle se topó con alguien y ambos casi caen.

-/Lo siento/- dijeron al mismo tiempo y al verse ambos sonríen.

-¡Nath!

-Hola Juliet.- ambos van a la cafetería de siempre y allí comienzan a charlar.

-No lo puedo creer, ¿vas a tener tu propia exposición?

-Bueno, uno de mis maestros cree que tengo talento y me propuso para tener una exposición en la galería de arte de Paris y…

-Nath eso es genial, y por supuesto que tienes talento, siempre lo has tenido.- el pelirrojo se sonroja un poco ante los cumplidos de su amiga.

-Gracias. Y ¿cómo están tú y Claude?

-¿Eh? Ah…estamos bien.- dijo sonrojándose y Nathaniel nota como le evita la mirada.

-Juliet, ¿algo va mal? Porque desde lo del cine pensé que ustedes no estaban bien y…

-Espera, ¿nos viste salir del cine?- él asintió y ella suspira.- Lo siento tanto, de seguro hice una escena en tu cita, es que estaba tan enojada que…

-Puedes decirme lo que sea Juliet, somos amigos.- ella se encoge en su asiento.

-Bueno pues…- después de una explicación el rostro de Nathaniel difícilmente se diferenciaba con su cabello, éste se aclaró la garganta y miró a su amiga que estaba igual que él.

-Ya entiendo… - se volvió a aclarar la garganta y suspira bajando en gran parte el rojo de su rostro.- Bueno si quieres mi consejo no deberías hacer caso a Alya. Si algo he aprendido estando con Chloe…

-¿Mmm?- ella le miró curiosa y él se sonroja un poco más.

-Por favor no me mires así. Bien, si algo he aprendido es que en una relación existe un pasivo y un activo, en nuestro caso somos los pasivos.- Juliet le mira con grandes ojos.

-E-Eso quiere decir que Chloe es la primera en…

-Permíteme seguir, pero sabes, tenemos una gran ventaja sobre los activos.- ella arquea le mira con grandes ojos y se apoya en la mesa para acercarse un poco más.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, tenemos una enorme ventaja y ellos una gran desventaja.

Claude suspiró, estaba en una banca de la universidad, desde lo sucedido en su habitación Juliet le había estado evitando y sentía que debía hacer algo por su novia. Miró de reojo a Adrien que estaba sentado a lado suyo y parecía peor que él.

-¿Noche difícil?

-Algo así, Marinette puede ser algo…intolerante con alagunas cosas. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Juliet?

-Qué va, vamos bien…- se sonroja y desvía la mirada y Adrien le sonríe de forma burlona.

-Ya veo… puedo ver cuán bien están.- Claude le fulmina con la mirada.

-Me lo dice el gato que terminó por desgarrar las sábanas de su cama.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Plagg y Sain habla de vez en cuando por medio de la web cam. Así que no te burles.- ambos suspiran y luego Adrien se levanta.

-Esto es muy difícil.

-No eres el único gato. Pero…- se levanta también.- Ya veré qué pasa con esta apuesta.

-¿Vas a rendirte?

-Sigo dando pelea. Nos vemos debo ir a ver mis calificaciones.

-Suerte zorro.- Claude solo levantó la mano y se despidió cuando se alejaron Sain se asomó de su chaqueta.

-¿Vas a seguir con la apuesta? Juliet se estaba muriendo de la pena la última vez.

-Eso quiere decir que pronto cederá, solo debo seguir adelante con mis insinuaciones.

-Como quieras.- el kwami volvió a ocultarse pero se escuchó su voz.- Ya veremos quién gana.- Claude sonrió de lado, él iba a ganar, no había duda.

Cuando Juliet fue a la casa de su abuela ya era noche, la mujer le recibió con un gran abrazo y Juliet pudo ver su cabello cada vez más gris.

-Llegas a tiempo para la cena.

-Gracias abuela, ¿cómo has estado?- se sienta en la mesa y su abuela va a servir su plato.

-Bien, vamos muy bien con las campañas de adopción y salvamento animal aquí en Paris y los alrededores. Cada vez hay menos animales en abandono y maltrato.

-Me alegro mucho.

-Por cierto, me llamó hoy uno de tus tíos postizos. Un tal… Fabel.

-Oh, ya veo. Se me olvidó darles mi nuevo número a mis tíos.

-No pasa nada, pero me dijo que te invitaba a una reunión o cena que se realizará con otros miembros del CERN, antiguos compañeros de tu madre.

-¡Vaya! Qué bien.

-Y dijo que podías ir acompañada, será una gala o algo así.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo abuela?

-No, esas cosas no me van y cuando se ponen a hablar de fórmulas y teorías raras me siento fuera de lugar. Sé que ellos te enseñaron todas esas cosas pero yo no les entiendo nada.

-Entiendo. Bueno pues le preguntaré a Claude.- su abuela le sonríe y se acerca con plato en mano para darle un beso en la cabeza.

-Me alegro que seas feliz con ese muchacho.- Juliet le regresa la sonrisa.

-No sabes cuánto.- ambas charlaron hasta tarde, ya le llamaría después a su novio para que la acompañase a esa cena.

 **Día 26.**

Claude se arregló el traje Armani de color gris varias veces, cuando Juliet le dijo acerca de una pequeña reunión no se pudo negar, pero lo que había notado en aquellos días era que ella ahora parecía más tranquila, como si no hubiese pasado nada entre ellos, pero también parecía incluso más dulce que antes, no se quejaba de sus acercamientos pero tampoco cedía, lo tomaba todo con humor, tenía un brillo excepcional que le volvía loco y no sabía si en verdad ella estaba cayendo en sus encantos o no. Llegó al departamento a tiempo, se acomodó la molesta corbata y tocó a la puerta.

-¡Voy!- la puerta se abrió de golpe y Juliet vestía con un hermoso vestido blanco de escote de corazón, los tirantes eran de holanes y cuya falda tenía un ligero vuelo por encima de las rodillas, la falda tenía pequeños brillantes en la falda, su cabello estaba peinado con una trenza que caía de lado en su hombro y uno que otro rozo salía de su peinado a su frente. Parecía en verdad un ángel.

-Lo siento, me estaba poniendo los tacones, ¿quieres pasar?- él sonríe y apoya su mano en la puerta muy cerca de su cabeza.

-¿En serio quieres dejar pasar a este zorro?- ella le miró y sonrió.

-Por supuesto, no te dejaría ni de broma afuera. Vamos.- ella entró a buscar sus zapatos y Claude se quedó congelado en su sitio.

-Creo que no fui demasiado directo…

-Estoy lista.- tomó un bolso de mano y cogió del brazo a Claude no pegándose demasiado a él.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro, las damas primero.- ella sonrió radiante y pensó que podría besarla en cualquier momento de la noche. Ella le había dicho que la reunión sería entre varios físicos y amigos de su madre, también que muchos de ellos fueron sus profesores particulares en su infancia, le sorprendía saber que un montón de físicos le enseñaran a una niña de diez años las diferentes variables del universo en ecuaciones. Llegaron al Hotel Le Grand Paris, éste suspiró y ella le tomó del brazo.

-Si vemos a Chloe salimos corriendo.

-Está bien, aunque dudo que vea a Chloe siquiera acercarse a un montón de intelectuales, ella es más del círculo de gente que sale en revistas.

-Ha cambiado. Y Nath no para de decir todas sus nuevas virtudes.

-Déjame adivinar, cinco minutos y cambian de tema.- ella le golpea el hombro pero ambos ríen. Cuando llegan al gran salón en el tercer piso pudo ver a un gran grupo de personas vestidos elegantemente, todas mayores.

-¡Juliet!- una mujer de cabello cano se acercó y abrazó de forma efusiva a la pobre chica que le tronaron todos los huesos.

-Tía, ¿cómo éstas?

-¿Yo? Cada día más vieja, pero tú, estás hermosa, cada día te pareces más a tu madre.

-¡Juliet!- un pequeño grupo de personas se acercó y cada abrazo fue más fuerte que el anterior, se impresionó de ver cómo aguantó su novia cada abrazo. Cuando terminaron los abrazos un hombre un tanto regordete y de bigote tomó las manos de Juliet y las besó.

-Te has transformado en una hermosa flor, cuando te conocimos apenas eras un capullo. Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias tío. Y quisiera presentarles a alguien.- Claude de repente sintió que estaba conociendo a toda la familia.- Él es Claude Le Blanc, mi novio.- de repente se sintió intimidado, parecía que lo estudiaban de pies a la cabeza y pronto los saludos formales llegaron, algunos algo efusivos y otros demasiado secos.

-Es un placer, igualmente.- respondió Claude cuando terminaron los saludos. Vio al mismo hombre de bigote bajar los hombros y acercarse a Juliet para susurrar algo pero ella solo sonrió y se disculpó.

-Oh no importa, lo importante es que seas feliz.

-Y lo soy, mucho.- el hombre le sonrió y se alejó así como otros que le dedicaron una mirada un poco intimidante al castaño. Claude se acercó y le susurró a su novio.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Te dijo algo?

-Sí, mi tío Fabel quería que conociera a su hijo.

-¿Qué?- de inmediato odio al tipo pero siente la mano de su novia en su brazo.

-Solo le dije que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti. Él entendió.- Claude se sonroja a sus palabras y toma su mano para ponerla bien en su brazo y así puedan avanzar.

-Pues qué bueno que entendió porque yo no pienso dejar que te vayas con nadie más.- entre miradas y sonrisas ambos avanzaron entre la gente, le impresionó ver la cantidad de personas que fueron sus maestros y tutores en su infancia, la gente que le recordaba la memoria de su madre, hablaron de temas y teorías que no entendía en absoluto y por supuesto no faltaron las pláticas incómodas acerca de él, ni siquiera supo cómo sobrevivió la primera hora, ¿a qué se dedicaba? ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Qué planes tenía en el futuro? Sentía que tenía demasiados suegros ahora, si la pasó mal con el hermano de Juliet cuando formalizaron su relación, con todas estas personas sentía que se ahogaba. Pero notó casi en el fondo a un grupo más joven, obviamente los hijos de todos los que estaban allí. Cuando vio al tipo del bigote ir con uno de los jóvenes éste tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Juliet, quiero presentarte a mi hijo Leo.- el hijo de éste tenía el cabello cobrizo totalmente peinado hacia atrás y usaba unas gafas de enmarcado delgado, se veía mortalmente serio.

-Un placer.- sonó de lo más seco pero la joven solo sonrió y extendió su mano.

-Igualmente.- éste respondió apenas el saludo.

-Si me disculpa señorita, debo atender otros asuntos.

-No hay cuidado, fue un placer conocerle.- se alejó ante la mirada molesta de su padre y Claude quiso decirle varias cosas en privado.

-Discúlpalo, es que está cansado y…

-No hay cuidado tío, yo estoy feliz por verlos a todos ustedes, me traen recuerdos agradables.- el hombre se veía apenado con ella. Claude tocó su hombro y se acercó a su oído.

-Voy a por una copa, te traeré una.

-Suerte y corre si es necesario.- susurró sabiendo lo incómodo que era aquello para él, quiso besarla pero se contuvo. Cuando les dejó fue a la mesa donde varios camareros servían las copas, apenas tomó las dos copas cuando escuchó las voces de los más jóvenes.

-Esto es demasiado aburrido, preferiría estar en España ahora y no en ésta aburrida reunión.- dijo una chica y otra se rió tontamente.

-Lo sé, no entiendo nada de lo que hablan. Puras sandeces.

-¿Y viste a la chica que llegó hace rato? ¿Quién era? Se ve ridícula atrayendo la atención de todos.- Claude apretó un poco la copa y entonces la voz del hijo del tipo del bigote.

-Una pobre huérfana que nuestros padres educaban en su tiempo libre, hija de alguna antigua compañera, supongo que era algo así como un proyecto.

-¿Una huérfana? Lo que hace la gente por caridad.

-Ya sé quién es. Mi madre no tarda en decirme que debería ser más como esa chica, por favor, si hasta donde tengo entendido es una simple peluquera.

-Qué vulgar.- de nuevo la voz del tipo, éste se acomodó las gafas.- Y mi padre quería que le conociera, como si me interesase ese tipo de chicas tan corrientes.

-¡Hey!- cuando voltean ven a Claude mirándoles furioso, había dejado las copas a un lado e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no lanzarse encima y golpearlos.- ¿Quiénes se creen ustedes que son para hablar así de ella? Si no la conocen no deberían siquiera abrir su maldita boca.- las mujeres le miraron indignadas pero el de gafas solo sonrió de lado.

-Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-Y es de peor educación hablar mal de la gente y sin ninguna discreción. Se los advierto, no hablen mal de mi novia.

-Me partes el corazón, pero gente como tú y ella ni siquiera debería estar en este lugar.

-Ni gente como ustedes pero se tienen ventajas cuando sus padres son los del dinero e influencias.

-Tal vez pero tenemos más derecho de estar aquí que tu noviecita que solo da lástima. Ni siquiera sé por qué está aquí, todos los que le enseñaron creyeron que iba a ser toda una genio, pero qué decepción que sea una peluquera muerta de hambre, no es tan inteligente como todos pensaban.- esta vez se acercó de una zancada a romperle toda la cara pero alguien le detiene al voltear a ver quién le detuvo apenas mira a Juliet que da un buen derechazo al idiota de lentes rompiéndole la nariz y sus costosas gafas. La gente se escandalizó y el tipo se cubría la cara intentando frenar la hemorragia.

-Sus padres deberían estar avergonzados de tener unos hijos como ustedes. Vámonos.- dijo dándose la vuelta tomando de la mano a su novio, el castaño se sorprendió de la buena derecha que tenía la chica pero después de ser Queen Bee tantos años se debía aprender algo. Al salir de allí y sentir la brisa nocturna una voz les detiene, Claude ve al hombre del bigote y Juliet le suelta.- Enseguida regreso.- fue a hablar con el hombre, Claude no escuchó nada desde donde estaba pero al verla bajar la mirada le dio mala espina, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos pero el sujeto se había ido y Juliet al voltear sonríe de forma forzada.- Ya podemos irnos.

-¿Te dijo algo?

-No, nada, sólo olvídalo, me disculpe porque no nos quedamos a la cena.

-Juliet, sabes que pues decirme lo que sea. Si te dijo algo que te molestara…

-Lo sé, pero en serio no me dijo nada.- dijo bajando los hombros. El camino a casa fue de lo más silencioso, cuando se despidió de ella esperó afuera del lugar esperando a que la luz de su departamento se apagara. Sabía que no había sido buena noche para ella y pensó que mañana podría hacer algo para animarla olvidándose al fin de la susodicha apuesta.

 **Día 27.**

Claude se había levantado temprano para ir a la cafetería favorita de Juliet, compro el café italiano con extra espuma que tanto le gustaba y el emparedado que siempre compraba, quería darle una sorpresa y llevarla a pasear antes de que fuera a su trabajo, pero por más que tocara la puerta nadie contestaba.

-Juliet, ¡Juliet!- suspiró frustrado y se impresionó que nadie hubiese salido de los apartamentos aledaños, al ver que no había nadie vio a Sain que estaba escondido en su chaqueta.- Sain, ¿puedes entrar?

-Sin problema.- el pequeño kwami atravesó la puerta del apartamento, después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió y se sorprendió de ver a Breezy con Sain.

-¿Dónde está Juliet?- preguntó al entrar y ver alrededor de su pequeño pero acogedor departamento.

-Ella no está.- respondió la kwami.- Ella se fue muy temprano, tomó su mochila, su motocicleta y se fue.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿por qué?

-Solo dijo que necesitaba estar a solas un día. ¿Paso algo anoche? Llegó muy callada y no me dijo nada de la reunión.- Claude sintió un escalofrío al recordar la mirada de Juliet.

-¿Dónde pudo haber ido?

-Dijo que iba a pasar el fin de semana en un lugar fuera de la ciudad, su lugar favorito, algo así como una posada o...- pero antes de terminar vio como el castaño dejó todo en una mesa y se fue por la puerta corriendo dejando a ambos kwamis solos.- ¡No me dejo terminar!

-Mejor cierro la puerta.

Ya era noche, Juliet leía un libro en el balcón de aquel hotel rústico, cerró el libro y miró el hermoso cielo estrellado que no podía ver por todas las luces de Paris, la joven vestía con un pijama blanco largo de manga corta y con una cinta rosa que marcaba por debajo de sus senos su figura terminando al frente con un moño. Vio la hora y después se levantó para ir a acostarse a la suave cama, pasaban de las diez y ya quería dormir si quería regresar temprano a Paris, se acostó escuchando el sonido de los grillos y las cigarras que la comenzaban a arrullar. Ese lugar era perfecto para encontrar paz y tranquilidad lejos de la bulliciosa ciudad, el sitio era tan bello, tan tranquilo, pensó que Claude estaría encantado por la arquitectura del lugar. Cuando estaba cerca de cruzar la línea del sueño escuchó un ruido en el balcón, al abrir los ojos poco a poco casi grita al ver aquella figura mirándola fijamente pero reconoce de inmediato al héroe de traje blanco y naranja.

-¿Vulpine?

-Hola Juliet.- ella se levantó y encendió las luces sorprendida de ver al héroe de Paris en aquella habitación con ella, pero no se veía como él, estaba demasiado serio.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Tu kwami, fui temprano a tu casa y me encontré con que no estabas, tuve que regresarme por estos dos porque no podía dejarlos solos.- vio a Breezy volar cerca del hombro del zorro.

-Les daré privacidad.- dijo la kwami antes de desaparecer por la ventana y Juliet tomó uno de sus mechones de cabello nerviosa.

-Ah, bueno…

-¿Se puede saber en qué piensas?

-¿Disculpa?- él se acercó y le tomó de los hombros.

-Me tenías preocupado a muerte, ¿sabes todo lo que se me ocurrió cuando no te vi esta mañana?

-…Lo siento.

-Y no saliste con tu kwami, ¡¿tanto querías estar sola por culpa de lo ocurrido ayer?!

-N-No es cierto, pero sí quería estar sola…

-Juliet, no me mientas, desde ayer estás así. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Vulpine…

-Juliet.- le miró de forma severa haciendo que ella se encogiera en el mismo lugar.- ¿No me vas a decir?- ella negó con la cabeza y él se separa de ella exasperado dando vueltas a la habitación.- ¿Es por lo que dijeron? ¿Qué? ¿Qué de toda las idioteces que dijeron te lastimaron? ¿Fue que te dijeron vulgar? ¿Corriente? ¿Qué te recordaran que no tienes a tus padres? ¿Fue acaso que te dijeran algo por ser estilista?- la miró pero ella le miró con grandes ojos y los labios apretados, y entonces se acerca a ella de nuevo.- Fue tu tío, ¿verdad? Te dijo algo por romperle la nariz a ese infeliz que tiene por hijo. ¡Debiste haber dejado que yo le rompiera la cara!

-P-Pero se hubieran enojado contigo y a mí no me dijeron na…- él le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No me importa! Ese infeliz merecía que le rompiera toda la cara y a las zorras que estaban allí quería también borrarles esa cara operada que tenían.

-¡Claude!- ella parecía escandalizada.

-No pongas esa cara porque es la verdad. No puedo creer que te sintieras mal por gente así.- ella guardó silencio y bajó la mirada.

-Ya te dije que no es eso.-respondió cansada y Vulpine la toma de los hombros para hacer que le mire pero ella no lo hace.

-No quiero verte así Juliet. Eres…eres perfecta no importa lo que digan esos imbéciles.- ella alza la mirada no sabiendo qué decir.- Eres…eres hermosa, eres inteligente, eres… eres…- parecía que la iba a besar pero fue una sorpresa cuando ella puso su mano en su rostro deteniendo el beso.

-Por favor, no quiero que pierdas la apuesta. No por mi culpa por ser tan…- él la miró sorprendido, ella desvió la mirada y después suspiró.- Viniste de lejos por nada, siento haberte asustado. Viniste en auto ¿no es verdad? Ya a estas horas es difícil ir por carretera ¿Quieres dormir? Debes estar exhausto.- se separó de su agarre y le dio la espalda para caminar por el cuarto.- El sofá es muy cómodo, pero dudo mucho que puedas caber allí…- mientras ella seguía hablando como si nada esquivando la mirada del zorro éste apretó sus puños, ¿cómo le decía que no le pasaba nada? ¿Por qué no le decía la verdad? Ella le daba la espalda ocultando su rostro de él, no le escuchaba, sus dulces labios solo se movían sin emitir sonido alguno. Se acercó y la volteó con algo de brusquedad para que le mirara, quería ver esos hermosos ojos, que no reflejaran dolor, tampoco miedo, quería que le miraran con aquel brillo que le caracterizaba y esa dulzura tan única de ella.

-Juliet… no quiero verte triste jamás.- ella sonrió como pudo y después tomó su rostro, aquella forma de ser de Claude le hacía rendirse ante él, sus brazos se enredaron a su cuello para abrazarle pero sin pegar todo su cuerpo a él.

-Eres único.- lo jaló un poco para pegar su frente a la de él, ambos mirándose a los ojos.- Eres de lo que no hay, gracias por ser como eres.- se acercó un poco más. Un tierno y pequeño beso en los labios es lo que hace que abra más los ojos por la sorpresa. Se forma un silencio entre ambos hasta que Juliet toca sus labios y se sonroja, aunque leve ese simple beso bastó para hacerle sentir una corriente eléctrica.- Tú…

-Ya no pude más.- la abrazó escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.- Tú ganas…- ella se ríe entre dientes, una risa que le pareció de lo más melodiosa y le corresponde el abrazo.

-Yo tampoco aguantaba más.- él se separa y acaricia su mejilla.

-¿Ahora me vas a decir por qué estabas triste?

-Pues… no estaba triste.

-Juliet…

-¡Es la verdad! Solo decepcionada.

-¿Decepcionada?

-Sí, es que en la reunión…bueno…

-¿Fue por lo que te dijeron?

-No, ya te dije que no, no le des más vueltas al asunto. Lo que pasó es que estaba decepcionada porque…iban a comer langosta y nos tuvimos que ir.- Vulpine le mira no creyéndose lo que dijo.

-¿Langosta? ¿Estabas triste porque no comiste langosta?

-Triste no, decepcionada y nunca he comido langosta, siempre he querido comerla.- le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y por qué has hecho este viaje para alejarte de todo?

-Pues por lo mismo, estamos en época de mariscos y ayer llamé aquí para ver si iban a tener langosta, siempre he querido probar la langosta tradicional y es muy barata.

-¿Y tú kwami?

-No me la traje porque quería ver el final de su novela, ¿te pidió el móvil en algún momento de tu viaje? Si es así ya la vio.- Vulpine abrió la boca pero no salió palabra de ella.- Vulpine…

-¡¿Y por qué rayos no me dijo nada?!

-Tal vez no le preguntaste.- él se cubrió el rostro con una mano.

-Entonces quieres decir que todo este viaje era para que comieras una langosta a buen precio y no trajiste a tu kwami porque iba a ser una telenovela.- ella asintió.- Y yo preocupado como idiota pensando que te habían hecho sentir mal.

-Y me besaste.

-Eso no fue un beso.

-Claro que sí. Si hay labios involucrados es un beso.- Vulpine se dio cuenta que aquella dulce chica podía hacer que perdiera la cabeza por ella, suspiró y su mano pasó a su nuca y sin previo aviso la besó, ella gimió por la sorpresa pero se aferró a sus hombros ante ese apasionado y candente beso que hizo que sus piernas le fallaran, apenas le dio acceso a su boca ambas lenguas comenzaron ese juego erótico en el que el castaño llevaba clara ventaja, con su mano libre la abrazó y pegó a él sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse ante el contacto. Habían anhelado ese momento con todas sus fuerzas y no iban a parar hasta haber saciado ese deseo que los quemaba por dentro. Al separarse Juliet parecía perdida, la cabeza le daba vueltas, su rostro ardía y siente un beso en su frente.

-Eso es un beso.- ella apenas pudo asentir porque las palabras no salían de su boca, siente como atrapa entre sus dedos algunos de sus mechones y levanta su cabeza para que le mire y sus bocas vuelvan a encontrarse, su otra mano estrujó su pijama deseando arrancarlo lejos de ella, no podía más, necesitaba hacerla suya pronto o enloquecería. Se separaron de nuevo por una bocanada de aire pero el zorro no perdió tiempo y atacó su cuello y sus manos bajaron a los costados acariciando su cuerpo por sobre la tela.

-C-Claude…

-Me tienes loco por ti Juliet, no puedo más, quiero hacerte mía.- ella gimió con fuerza cuando una de las manos de Vulpine levantó el pijama y acarició su sexo por sobre su ropa interior.- Ya estás tan húmeda…- besó y lamió su cuello recordando el sabor de su piel, sus labios bajaron poco a poco hasta su clavícula donde rozó sus dientes y de allí al moño del pijama, enterró su rostro entre los senos aspirando su dulce aroma a frambuesas y con los dientes tomó el listón y deshizo el moño dejando el pijama flojo.- Adoro tu pijama pero ahora quiero verte sin ella…- introdujo su mano debajo de la ropa interior para tocar directamente, ella se estremeció y ahogó un gemido en su garganta para tomarle de la muñeca.

-Pa-Para… me vas a volver loca…

-¿Qué prefieres? Mi mano o la tuya.

-Claude…

-¿No quieres responder?- lamió el lóbulo de su oreja y ella se estremeció pero no habló, al ver que no obtendría respuesta con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo retiró su mano de su sexo y ella le miró suplicante.

-Por favor…

-¿Por favor qué?

-N-No pares…- respondió en un hilo de voz que él no hubiese escuchado de no estar tan pegado a ella. Él sonrió y volvió a introducir su manos acariciando los labios de su sexo, ella gimió a lo bajo pero cuando apenas rozó su pequeño botón ella se retorció provocando que perdiera el hilo de los besos en su cuello. La acorraló contra la pared y le besó ahogando sus gemidos, acarició su clítoris varias veces intercalando los movimientos haciéndola temblar y retorcerse como podía y con cuidado introdujo un dedo haciéndola saltar por la sorpresa, podía sentir lo apretado y cálido de su interior, los labios del zorro bajaron a su cuello y de allí hasta donde la tela no cubriera.- ¡No! Para… no voy a aguantar…- dijo entre gemidos pero solo hizo que él bombeara su dedo más rápido, ella se aferró a los hombros de Vulpine intentando empujarlo pero era más fuerte, no lo podía detener.- ¡PARA!

-No pidas imposibles…- introdujo un segundo dedo haciéndola chillar y en poco tiempo sintió un líquido caliente mojar su mano y la prenda íntima. Las piernas de Juliet temblaron y lentamente se deslizó quedando sentada en el suelo, intentó recuperar el aliento pero le era difícil, cerró los ojos intentando relajarse al menos un minuto pero al abrir los ojos ve a su novio frente a ella y ve como levanta su pijama pero no se lo quita, puede ver cómo baja lentamente su ropa interior y separa sus piernas, ella intenta cerrarlas pero éste se lo impide.

-Basta…no me mires así.- ella se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos deseando esconder su propio sonrojo, pero una de las manos de Vulpine toma las suyas y las aparta, un beso rápido en los labios y ella queda en un breve trance antes de verlo sonreír y acercar su rostro a su parte íntima.

-No puedo parar, te deseo como no tienes idea.- su aliento hizo que ella saltara, eso le hizo sonreír orgulloso al verla temblar de esa forma. Sus manos acariciaron sus largas piernas dando pequeños besos en sus muslos muy cerca de su centro, dulces suspiros salieron de su novia que le puso sus manos en su cabeza acariciando sus cabellos, con cuidado se acercó a su centro y ella gritó de placer cuando sintió la cálida lengua hundirse en su interior, deseaba embriagarse de su esencia, llegar a la saciedad con ella sabiendo que era imposible, cada vez que jalaba sus cabellos la torturaba lamiendo y succionando su hinchado botón, ella soltó su cabeza , Vulpine le miró y notó sus ojos cerrados, la mordió en el muslo y Juliet gritó por el dolor, cuando le miró éste le habló de forma directa.- Cierra los ojos y te volveré a morder, quiero que veas qué hago.-ella asintió con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, Vulpine lamió donde había mordido antes de dejar un tierno beso y volver a hundirse en su intimidad haciéndola gemir de la desesperación. Cuando sintió de nuevo que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax el zorro comenzó a devorar como loco su interior haciéndola gritar cuando llegó a la cima, él se dedicó a beber cada gota hasta que soltó sus piernas y la contempló, pequeñas gotas de sudor eran visibles en su piel, estaba cansada y no sabía cuánto tardaría en recuperarse, él acarició su mejilla como una infinita ternura que le hizo amarlo aún más y sus brazos se enredaron en su cuello para abrazarle.

-Claude… me toca.- él asintió y suspiró.

-Sain, Transformación fuera.- el kwami del zorro apareció pero ni siquiera volteó a ver la escena que se desarrollaba entre ambos portadores.

-No he visto nada, no he visto nada…- se marchó por la ventana como Breezy y ella sonrió para después tomar con sus manos la camisa que tenía y empezar a desabrocharla mientras daba pequeños besos en su rostro y cuello, cuando al fin retiró la camisa sus labios se movieron a su cuello donde comenzó a morder un poco causando suspiros en el castaño que cerró los ojos, no dejó de besar, acariciar ni morder de vez en cuando en su descenso hasta llegar a los pantalones, abrió el botón de éste y bajó el cierre sin prisas bajando los pantalones, con ayuda de Claude logró quitárselos con todo y los zapatos y calcetines. Al ver el bulto en su ropa interior ella la bajó con cuidado encontrándose con la dolorosa erección que tenía, con cuidado lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a moverlas de arriba abajo, Claude cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir sus manos acariciarlo, pero sus ojos se abren de golpe al sentir la lengua de ella en su punta.

-Ju-Juliet, no tienes que hacer esto…

-Han pasado casi un mes, quiero hacerlo…- jadeó al sentir su lengua recorrer el largo de su miembro y chupar la punta como si de una paleta se tratase, Claude jadeó al sentir esa pequeña boca rodear su miembro e ir bajando sintiendo la presión, creía que iba a estallar. La vio intentar meter todo su miembro, no podría, pero al final en un movimiento desesperado ella se impulsó sintiendo que estaba en la garganta, la sintió tensarse tanto como él y le ayudó colocando su mano en su cabeza intentando alejarla, así fue al principio hasta que volvió a tomar impulso ganando un jadeo por parte de él.

-Juliet, espe… ¡ah!- podía sentir como si le tragara cuando llegaba a la garganta, aquello era demasiado para él que pronto iba a explotar.- ¡Juliet!- la separó cuando estuvo a punto de correrse, ella le miró no sabiendo qué había pasado.

-¿L-Lo hice mal?- éste suspiró divertido por aquella pregunta y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no lo hiciste, estuviste increíble. Estuve a punto de tomarte la cabeza y correrme en tu boca.- ella le miró en silencio un momento hasta que sonríe.

-A la próxima…hazlo.- Claude no podía dar crédito a sus palabras, ¿en serio ella le había dado luz verde para hacerlo en su boca? Rió un tanto nervioso pero asintió.- Te tomaré la palabra.- sin más la tomó en sus brazos como si de una novia se tratase y la colocó en la cama quitándole de un tirón aquel pijama y admirarla en todo su esplendor, se sentía enloquecido por ella y su miembro latía dolorosamente, agradecía que dormía sin sostén porque tal como estaba ahora lo hubiese arrancado sin contemplaciones. Se abalanzó sobre sus senos apretándolos y moviéndolos de forma rítmica, atrapó uno con su boca haciéndola arquear la espalda mientras mordía y chupaba cuanto podía. Se acomodó entre sus piernas, cuando terminó con ambos senos se preparó para lo siguiente pero ella cierra las piernas.

-N-No puedes… estoy en mis días peligrosos.

-Tranquila, vengo preparado.- se levantó como rayo y tomó de su pantalón un paquete de condones, ella le miró sorprendida al ver que de verdad estaba preparado.

-Desde cuándo…

-Hace tiempo, no preguntes cuándo.- partió un empaque y se colocó el condón con cuidado.- Eres mía Juliet… sólo mía.- entró en ella de una estocada gruñendo a lo bajo al sentir lo apretada y caliente que estaba, ella gritó de placer al sentirlo tan adentro y profundo y sus manos se aferraron a sus hombros, las embestidas eran demasiado para ella, casi salía en su totalidad para volver a hundirse con fuerza en su interior, gritando y gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez. Las estocadas se volvieron más intensas, rápidas y ardientes haciendo gemir a la chica cada vez más fuerte. Los movimientos comenzaron a ser tan violentos que la cabecera de la cama comenzó a ser azotada con fuerza. Los gritos, gemidos y jadeos de Juliet eran combinados con los gruñidos y jadeos de Claude junto con el golpeteo de la cabecera y el sonido de ambos cuerpos unirse en aquel vaivén que los volvía locos.

-¡Claude! ¡No pares por favor! ¡No!- sus piernas se enredaron en su cintura profundizando sus embestidas, ambos cubiertos en una fina capa de sudor mirándose a los ojos y besándose ahogando sus voces e imitando con sus bocas lo que sus sexos hacían.

-Eres mía… Juliet dilo… siempre serás mía.

-Soy tuya… siempre, ¡ah! ¡Siempre!- algo parecido a un rugido salió de la garganta del castaño justo cuando enterró los dientes en el hombro de su novia que gritó de placer, pronto ella llegó al clímax y al sentir como le apretaba embistió con todas sus fueras, ambos sintieron un tirón y se corrió dentro, pero Juliet gime al sentir ese líquido caliente llenarla y clava sus uñas en sus hombros. Ambos gimen y Claude se separa de ella para ver que el condón se había roto, ella no le vio pero el castaño al verla tan satisfecha sonrió y tiró el condón para ponerse otro, pero antes de entrar en ella Juliet le empuja y se pone de horcadas a él. Ambos gimen al sentir como introduce su miembro de nuevo en ella y empezar a moverse, aquella visión de verla montarle le pareció hermosa, su cuerpo con pequeñas gotas de sudor, su mirada oscurecida y sus cabellos revueltos eran una estampa que recordaría y desearía ver cada noche que comparta con ella, pronto la sintió a punto de llegar, sus manos fueron a sus hermosos senos que se movían y comenzó a mover sus caderas para deleite de su ella. La tomó de la cintura y comenzó a embestirla con fuerza nuevamente, ella arqueó la espalda llevando su cabeza hacia atrás a punto de tocar el cielo nuevamente, de nuevo sintió un fuerte tirón en su interior y ahoga un grito al caer en ese dulce frenesí al mismo tiempo que siente como le llena con su ardiente semilla. Ella se deja caer a un lado dela cama y no se da cuenta que ambos condones se habían roto.

-Claude…nunca había…sido tan intenso- cierra los ojos un momento y con lo parpados cerrados nota que había apagado la luz, sonríe y pronto siente el calor de un abrazo. Al abrir los ojos él le mira con ternura y deseo aún.

-Sí… Juliet… lo siento pero no puedo dejarte dormir todavía.- al ver su miembro erecto ella asiente.- Me vuelves loco, soy un adicto a ti.- ella lejos de asustarse sonríe y extiende sus brazos para que le abrace.

-Te amo…

-Yo también te amo…- dejó que le abrazara aguantando un poco las ganas de volver hacerla suya.

-Claude.

-¿Mmm?

-Los activos y los pasivos son la pareja perfecta pero cuando un pasivo no actúa como lo es el activo éste intenta cargar al pasivo de energía, pero si no lo hace el activo termina cediendo al pasivo.

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Una explicación de partículas y moléculas. Pero… la pasiva gano.- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa y entonces entendió a qué se refería. El castaño sonrió y le besó.

-Eres perversa.

-Debía vencer tu… astucia, perdón.

-Pues felicidades. Pero no te dejaré ir. Dime, ¿qué quieres que haga? Ganaste y haré lo que tú quieras.

-No lo sé. Solo puedo pensar en lo que haremos esta noche…- susurró y él besó sus tiernos labios.

-Te adoro… eres única, maravillosa, dulce, la futura madre de mis hijos.

-¡Aaah!- gimió cuando le sintió entrar en su interior.

-Te amo Juliet. Mi vida…

…

Tikki grita feliz al ver que había ganado la apuesta, Plagg frunce el ceño molesto.

-¡Eso es! Gane Plagg, paga.- el gato enfurruñado le pasa unas galletas y Tikki vuela y toma una, Peek igual suspira y entrega su parte de la apuesta mientras veía por medio de la cámara del celular a Breezy y Sain informando del ganador.

-Bueno ya. Solo han ganado una.- dijo Plagg quejándose.

-¡Yo no he ganado nada!- se quejó Peek con pequeñas lágrimas y Plagg se acerca a su amiga.

-Tranquila, Nooroo y Sain también perdieron, ¿verdad?

-Yo no perdí.- respondió el zorro.- Yo no aposte a mi portador.

-/¡QUÉ!/- gritaron Plagg, Nooroo y Peek.

-Yo sé que mi portador es astuto, un orgulloso zorro, pero la ama demasiado para no caer en sus dulces encantos que supo sacar. Así que guarden nuestras ganancias hasta que regresemos. Nos vemos.- cortó la comunicación y Breezy se ríe.

-La cara de Plagg no tenía precio.- mira el gran cielo estrellado y suspira.- Es hermoso… me alegro tanto verlo cada vez que nos eligen.

-Sí, te entiendo, no tiene palabras, pero también, el milagro de la vida es algo igual de fascinante.

-¿Lo sentiste también?

-Sí, ya veremos qué pasa después.- la pequeña abeja sonríe y se apoya en su viejo compañero, ya el alba marcaría un nuevo día.

….

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, en serio una disculpa por no haberlo subido antes pero me faltaban cosas que no podía pulir bien y… en fin. Sigan votando! La última pareja para el siguiente capítulo! Vamos, ánimo. Quien ganara? Adrien o Marinette? Gracias por leerme, espero les siga gustando esta mini historia y por favor nada de tomatazos excepto si son cosas lindas con la imagen de Ntahaniel, es el único tomate que acepto. Gracias por todo, un abrazo! Un gustazo! Y hasta la siguiente!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, lamento en serio mucho la demora pero quería que este capítulo quedara bien, y tuve un bloqueo brutal cuando vi el modelo de Queen Bee y Chloe, lo siento es que aún no me hago a la idea. ¿No dijeron que iba a ser una hermana gemela? ¡Ella es la responsable de la mitad de los akumas de la serie! Ok ya…me calmo, me calmo. Y bueno, la última pareja, y sin más que decir agradezco mucho a todos por su apoyo y los votos, aquí veremos quién es el ganador o la ganadora y ya sin tanto rollo… ¡COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 4.

El primer día de la apuesta había comenzado, Marinette despertó y apagó su despertador, y cuando iba a sumirse de nuevo en el mundo de los sueños la segunda alarma del despertador suena y la obliga a levantarse, siempre había tenido problemas en levantarse y más siendo Ladybug, pero ahora que estaba en sus prácticas profesionales no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde siempre. Se dio una ducha rápido y al salir se puso una blusa larga de color rojo sin mangas que tenía una flor negra como adorno en un tirante y unos pantalones cortos que marcaban a la perfección sus piernas, se hizo una coleta por el calor que hacía y tomó su mochila y un pequeño bolso negro que combinaba con sus blusa donde una adormilada Tikki apenas se movió. Marinette corrió hasta la parada del autobús, bajó unas paradas más adelante y llegó enfrente de un edificio cuya arquitectura imitaba un estilo barroco gótico, o eso le había dicho Claude hacía tiempo cuando lo vio por primera vez. Al entrar saludó a los guardias y a la chica de recepción que le respondieron el saludo con una sonrisa, subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso donde una puerta de cristal le separaba de su lugar de trabajo, al abrir la puerta el sonido de voces de diseñadores que trabajaban en el edificio se escucharon y cerró la puerta tras de ella silenciando ese mundo del exterior mientras que de su mochila sacaba una carpeta de diseño, caminó hasta el fondo y llegó a un taller que tenía la puerta abierta donde le esperaba quien podría ser su futuro jefe, Yuel Dupont, un hombre con un porte serio y refinado como el de Gabriel Agreste, de cabello perfectamente recortado y cuyo color oscuro empezaba a volverse gris a los lados, siempre vistiendo trajes sobrios, pero esa apariencia de hombre intimidatorio era por completo una mentira cuando le conocías. Marinette tocó la puerta, cuando el varón le vio con un gesto de mano le pidió que se acercara.

-Buenos días señorita Dupain-Cheng, ¿amaneció hoy bien?

-Sí, muchas gracias señor Dupont.- le daba pena recordar que una vez se desmayó debido que sufrió una leve anemia por no alimentarse bien, pero su jefe siempre preguntaba por todos por igual.- Le traje los diseños que me pidió.- ella le mostró unos diseños y el hombre se sentó en una silla y los revisó con atención con semblante serio y crítico.

-Estos tres diseños son muy buenos pero estos dos…- con calma le explicó los errores de los diseños y Marinette al bajar la vista apenada éste le sonrió con calma.- No se preocupe, usted todavía sigue aprendiendo. Todos cometen esta clase de errores. No son malos pero tampoco formidables, le dejaré de tarea que haga algo con estos dos modelos, un modelo basado en ambos dibujos.

-Sí señor.

-Vaya a su estación y por favor dígale a la señorita Yang que deseo verla en mi oficina.

-Entendido. Con permiso.- Marinette salió y subió al tercer piso del lugar donde al abrir la puerta casi le cae un rollo de tela encima por una compañera apenas lo puede sostener.

-Lo siento mucho Marinette.- se disculpó la chica que le recordaba bastante a su antigua compañera Sabrina.

-No pasa nada Lucile. ¿Vas a llevar el rollo abajo?

-No, arriba, se equivocaron y me mandaron la tela incorrecta y la están pidiendo en el quinto piso, como si no estuviese ocupada.

-Suerte.- entró al taller donde varios estudiantes estaban igual que ella trabajando en una prenda en específico, en el caso de Marinette en un vestido de novia que debía estar terminado hasta el próximo mes. Una mujer de rasgos orientales estaba trabajando en otro vestido igual de complejo que el de ella, ella era su superior de piso.

-Perdón, señorita Yang, el señor Dupont dijo que quería verla en su oficina.

-Ya veo, gracias Marinette. ¿Podrías por favor encargarte de recibir unas telas de color bordeo por mí?

-Claro.- Marinette de inmediato se puso a trabajar en su vestido, aquel vestido era como su trabajo final para poder graduarse de diseño en aquel lugar y si tenía éxito le propondrían un contrato en la empresa. Obviamente se entristeció cuando su diseño fue rechazado en las empresas Agreste y lo peor había sido que no había mandado ningún otro diseño a otras empresas, pero la suerte de Ladybug le sonrió un día. Deprimida de que tal vez repitiera año para completar las prácticas, se tropezó en plena calle con una mujer de aspecto extravagante que discutía con el señor Dupont, al parecer una diseñadora que había despedido debido a que se enteró que ella robaba los diseños de los jóvenes talentos haciéndolos pasar por suyos, ella no paraba de repetir el gran error que supuestamente estaba haciendo al despedirla pero éste solo se burló de su nulo talento, cuando la mujer se fue empujó a Marinette que cayó al suelo con todo y su libreta de diseño, el señor Dupont fue quien le ayudó y al recoger su libreta quedó admirado por su talento, todo pasó tan rápido, le preguntó si era estudiante y si estaba haciendo sus prácticas, cuando ella explicó que no y la habían rechazado de su única opción éste sin dudarlo le ofreció hacer las prácticas en su empresa que estaba saliendo del gran hoyo en que había estado. Marinette aceptó puesto que así no podría repetir año y se encontró con un ambiente de trabajo exigente, Bridgette no bromeaba cuando le contaba historias de sus prácticas, pero su jefe era una persona muy abierta que daba su opinión y ayudaba a los estudiantes a sacar su mayor potencial, al final era casi como el jefe perfecto, estricto pero no de la forma que sientes que te topas con una pared. De repente su celular suena con un tenue tono de mensaje y al ver la foto su rostro se colorea de un rojo brillante al ver una fotografía de Adrien con el torso desnudo y solo vistiendo unos pantalones desgastados.

 ** _"Hoy me siento juguetón my lady"_**

Decía el mensaje bajo la foto y decidió ignorarla, en serio no podía creer que se tomara tan en serio lo de la apuesta. Pronto otra foto llegó de forma similar, ésta vez no vio el mensaje debajo, pronto llegó otra, y casi enseguida otra, con la última casi se desangra al verlo solo con un apretado bóxer que mostraba muy bien su hombría. Decidió ignorar el teléfono y pronto más mensajes llegaron, uno de sus compañeros que estaba a lado trabajando en una blusa le miró curioso.

-Marinette, ¿no vas a contestar?

-N-No, no es importante.

-¿Segura?- preguntó otra compañera, después de varios mensajes harta tomó el teléfono y marcó el teléfono de Adrien que no tardó en contestar.

 _-Hola Mari, qué sorpresa que me llames._

-¡Deja de enviar esos mensajes! ¡Estoy trabajando gato pervertido!- colgó harta y todos de inmediato desviaron la mirada al verla tan molesta.- Voy a tomar aire…- salió del lugar y miró las fotografías, una más atrevida que la otra, el deseo de colgarlo por la cola desde la Torre Eiffel hacía que apretara el teléfono de tal forma que creyó que lo rompería, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.- Oh, así que vamos a jugar así, muy bien gatito, esto se pondrá interesante.

Ese día les tocaba a Ladybug y Chat Noir la patrulla a la ciudad, Chat Noir esperaba a su lady en la torre Eiffel como siempre y apenas la vio llegar le tendió una flor que tenía preparada para ella.

-Una flor para otra más bella flo…-pero no completó la frase cuando el yoyo de Ladybug le enredó por completo y después le jaló hacia ella.

-Sabes algo Chat, hoy me siento juguetona.- dijo con una sonrisa que no tenía nada de inocente.

-¿M-My lady?

-¿Qué pasa gatito? ¿Nervioso?- sus dedos tocaron el cascabel de su cuello un par de veces haciéndole tragar duro, ella ajustó más los hilos dándole más espacio a trabajar, tomó el cascabel y bajó hasta donde pudo la chaqueta dejando la mitad del torso de Chat Noir descubierta.

-S-Sabes que no puedes tocarme.- intentaba en vano ocultar su nerviosismo y es que cuando Ladybug se portaba así le prometía más de una forma de gritar de placer.

-Oh, no te preocupes Chaton, recuerdo la apuesta… todavía.- se acercó a Chat Noir sin pegar su cuerpo al de él y pudo sentir los cabellos de Chat hacerle cosquillas en la nariz cuando se acercó a su cuello y él podía sentir los cabellos de su lady en su cuello.- Me gusta esa colonia que usas, es mi favorita.- susurró al oído del felino que sintió un escalofrío, sintió el aire en su piel expuesta y después la vio alejarse y verlo con una mirada llena de lujuria.- Dime gatito, ¿qué tan juguetón te sientes? Tal vez purrferirías ir a un lugar más... íntimo.- un chiste de gato, ¿no podía ser más perfecta?- O tal vez el gatito prefiere quedarse en la azotea.- lo estaba torturando psicológicamente. El agarre del yoyo se aflojó y ella tomó sus muñecas y las acercó a sus pechos pero sin tocarle.- Vamos Chat, ¿no vas a jugar con tus consentidas?

-Mis niñas, digo…- pasó un grueso trago de saliva y se obligó a respirar hondo, sus dedos empezaron a moverse cerca de tocarlas pero retiró las garras a tiempo.- Muy buen intento my lady pero este gato no caerá tan fácil en la trampa. Y aunque adoro consentir a mis pequeñas niñas esta noche no…

-¿Pequeñas?- ahora Ladybug tenía un ligero tic en los labios.- ¿Te parecen pequeñas?- bien, estaba furiosa y Chat se dio cuenta de su error.

-¡NO! ¡Son perfectas! ¡Las adoro! Son del tamaño correcto para mí.

-Pero admites que son pequeñas.

-¡NO! My lady no son pequeñas, son tan perfectas que adoro besarlas y sentir su suavidad en mi mano, son dos dulces melocotones que adoro probar y…

-Los melocotones son pequeños.- Chat empezó a sudar demasiado.

-¡NO SON PEQUEÑAS! ¡TUS SENOS SON PERFECTOS Y DULCES!

-¡DEJA DE GRITAR GATO IDIOTA!

-¡Pero es la verdad! No son pequeñas y aunque lo fueran no me importaría tu apenas talla B de sostén…- al ver la cara de Ladybug supo que ese rojo no era por la vergüenza, muy buen primer día, ahora era gato muerto…

 **Día 8.**

La apuesta seguía en pie, Ladybug lo había tocado pero no de la forma sexual que el felino esperaba sino de una forma demasiado dolorosa para su espalda, había tardado un día entero en curarse y todo gracias al maestro Fu. Ese día quiso relajarse para planear su próximo movimiento así que invitó a Nino a comer. Su amigo trabajaba en la televisora como Alya pero en áreas diferentes, él estaba como aprendiz de programación y entretenimiento, y Alya se entrenaba como reportera, Nino tenía esa chispa que sabía a la perfección lo que la gente buscaba ver en la televisión, y se llevó un reconocimiento por sus superiores cuando propuso darle el visto bueno a la idea de un programa de concursos que ahora era sensación y se había hecho cercano al conductor Alec, aquel mismo que le dio oportunidad en aquel programa años atrás.

-¡Adrien!- Nino se había dejado el cabello un poco más largo y no tan corto como lo tenía en el instituto, se lo peinaba hacia arriba con un poco de gel y quedaba recto.- ¿Qué tal estás viejo?

-Te diré.- ambos chocaron puños y fueron a comprarse unas hamburguesas con papas y refresco, eran esos pequeños y ocultos antojos que se permitía el modelo.- ¿Cómo vas con la escuela Adrien?

-A un mes de graduarme.

-¿Y de la otra escuela?- Adrien sonrió.

-A una semana de graduarme.

-Viejo, en serio no sé cómo le hiciste. Estudiar una carrera a escondidas de tu padre.

-Mi padre quiso que estudiara negocios como Félix, pero mi pasión es la comida Nino, mamá y yo esperaremos cuando tenga mi segundo título en mano para hablar con él.

-¿Entonces cuándo deseas poner el restaurante?

-Muy gracioso Nino pero unos chicos y yo quisiéramos hacernos de un local en venta, cada quien piensa en poner de su parte y salir poco a poco.

-Sabía que esa dieta de modelo te terminaría por hartar, pero me gusta lo que cocinas, cuando empieces llevaré a todos mis compañeros y colegas del trabajo, tendrás clientes a montones.

-En realidad el local está cerca de aquí, así que te veré seguido.

-Me salvas la vida hermano, y no le digas a Alya pero los almuerzos que me da son para llorar.- Adrien se ríe de su pobre amigo.- No te rías, tú tienes a Marinette que te cocina cosas deliciosas, yo en cambio soy quien debo cocinar si quiero seguir sano.

-Pues pronto seré yo quien cocine, aunque mi especialidad sean los panes o postres, después de todo me graduaré como un patisserie*.

-Pero aun así te defiendes un poco en la cocina general.

-Eso Marinette no lo sabe, quiero darle la sorpresa después.- Nino le sonríe.

-Viejo quién lo diría, tú te conviertes en patisserie y Marinette en diseñadora de modas. Los papeles se intercambiaron.

-Claro que no Nino, sólo supe lo que quería hacer con mi vida.

-Y me alegro por ti. Bien, no creo que vine solo para que me platiques de tu vida, ¿qué pasa?

-Inicie una apuesta con Marinette y quiero ganarla.

-¿De qué tipo?- cuando Adrien terminó de contarle a Nino la apuesta éste se rió y se acomodó las gafas.- Hermano, la tienes difícil.- Adrien le miró confundido.- Verás, las mujeres pueden ser tiernas o muy agresivas, en este caso pueden aguantar un mes sin sexo, las mujeres tienen un mejor control de eso lo quieras o no, la regla les ayuda mucho, y nosotros los hombres tendemos a ser más…débiles. Te lo digo por experiencia, Alya y yo experimentamos algo parecido.

-¿Una apuesta?

-Una temporada de abstinencia. Y créeme no fue fácil, pasé por mucho para que Alya al final cayera.

-¿C-Cómo le hiciste?

-La ataqué en sus puntos débiles. Poco a poco, de forma sutil y al final le di un ataque directo que Alya no pudo resistir.- Adrien al escucharle sintió que podría hacer eso, conocía los gustos de Marinette y lo que la volvía loca en la intimidad.

-Nino, me salvas la vida. Gracias.

-Cuando quieras hermano, pero quiero un montón de galletas de chocolate para mí solo.

-Dalo por hecho.

Esa noche Marinette estaba en su habitación haciendo algunos dibujos, todavía intentaba combinar ambos bocetos que le había pedido su jefe pero no le gustaba ningún resultado. Suspiró cansada y Tikki voló frente a ella.

-Marinette, ya pasa de media noche, deberías irte a dormir ya.

-Pero mañana no voy a ir a trabajar Tikki.

-Hazme caso, estás tan presionada con este dibujo que hasta el escritorio puedo oír cómo se mueven los engranes de tu cabeza.- Marinette le sonríe y cierra la libreta.

-Tienes razón, lo siento Tikki, ya me pongo el pijama y a dormir.- Marinette comenzó a desvestirse, se puso una camiseta de tirantes blanca que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, un short color lila, se soltó el cabello y se dejó caer en la cama feliz de sentir en su cabeza su suave almohada y oler las mantas recién lavadas con aroma a suavizante.- Buenas noches Tikki.

-Buenas noches Marinette.- Tikki fue a su escritorio donde se acomodó entre un montón de telas. Pero lo que no vio ninguna fue que en la ventana un felino había visto cómo se cambiaba de ropa y tuvo que contener las ganas de hacer algo al verla desnuda, ¡maldición! Si hasta tuvo que recordar un aburrido discurso de su padre para bajar la querida torre Eiffel que apretó sus pantalones. Entró con cuidado a la habitación, miró alrededor con su visión felina y tomó una tela del escritorio de Marinette, Chat se posó encima de Marinette sin tocarla, la suave respiración de su novia le daba a entender que estaba profundamente dormida. Pasó su nariz cerca de su cuello aspirando ese olor a vainilla y el shampoo de fresas que lo volvía loco, con mucho cuidado la tomó de las muñecas y la amarró a la cabecera de su cama, sonrió al ver el profundo sueño que tenía y no era la primera vez que jugaban así, podría tocarla y ella no despertaría, sino que empezaría a gemir a lo bajo y a moverse buscando más, pero se contuvo, era contra las reglas y no iba a ser un tramposo. Con cuidado cubrió sus ojos y se posó a un lado de Marinette a sabiendas que podría darle una patada en los bajos si se lo proponía.

-Despierta princesa.- susurró con voz ronca a su oído y Marinette se movió un poco, pero al no poder ver nada se asustó e intentó moverse.- Tranquila Marinette, soy yo…- al escuchar la voz de Chat ella se calmó y se dio cuenta que no podía mover sus manos.

-Adrien, ¿qué haces?

-Tranquila purrincesa, solo sigo el juego.

-Adrien, ¿qué…? ¡Ah!- ella saltó al sentir algo frío rozar su pierna.

-Es mi bastón, no te preocupes.

-S-Suéltame.

-No, no, no. Es mi turno de jugar.- con movimientos lentos y suaves movió su bastón a lo largo de la pierna de Marinette, ella se movió un poco intentando alejarse pero no le servía de mucho, cuando sintió que retiraba el bastón de su pierna se sorprendió de sentirlo justo en su vientre donde la camiseta tenía expuesta su piel, sintió como el bastón con una suave lentitud que le pareció eterna, pero no desagradable, tomó la orilla de la camiseta y la comenzó a subir.

-¿Q-Q-Qué estás haciendo?

-Shhh, silencio, tus padres duermen.- el recordar que sus padres estaban durmiendo a metros de ella le hizo morderse los labios intentando callar los suspiros que comenzaban a salir de sus labios. Sintió que dejó al descubierto sus senos y el felino se sintió dichoso al ver que dormía sin sostén, con mucho cuidado se acercó y su aliento chocó con los pezones de Marinette que tembló bajo él ahogando un gemido en su boca.- ¿Te gusta esto Marinette? Pienso que es una agonía no tocarte, pero adoro tus reacciones.- su voz sonó ronca y llena de excitación, Marinette se sonrojó al recordar ese mismo tono de voz cuando hacían el amor.

-A-Adrien…- sintió su cuerpo reaccionar a todo lo que Chat Noir le hacía pero lo que no pudo prever fue sentir el bastón de Chat Noir entrar en su short y bajarlo hasta sus rodillas más rápido que como subió su camiseta.

-Me gusta tu ropa interior, pero me gusta más verte sin ella.- dijo admirando la delgada y delicada prenda de color azul cielo con encaje, Marinette pensó que se la quitaría también como todo lo demás pero estaba muy equivocada. El bastón de Chat Noir pasó por sus senos delineándolos con cuidado.- Son preciosos, perfectos…- sopló en ellos viendo su cuerpo temblar, sonrió y luego bajó a su abdomen acariciando su piel, ella tembló ante el frío contacto del metal, cuando llego hacia su ropa interior ella mordió sus labios al sentir el bastón en la orilla de la prenda, por unos segundo el frío metal dejó su piel, Marinette pensó que ya había acabado, pero chilló de la sorpresa al sentir el bastón entre sus piernas acariciando su intimidad.

-¡C-Chat!

-Shhh. Te recuerdo que no estamos solos, los suegros pueden escucharte.- Marinette apretó sus labios ahogando algunos gemidos que quisieron escapar de su boca.- Se mueve tan fácil, puedo escuchar que ya estás húmeda bichito.

-D-Deja de decir eso…

-Lo digo en serio, mi oído es tan agudo que puedo escuchar tus fluidos al rozar con mi bastón.- ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas y negó con la cabeza.

-Me-Mentiroso.

-Nunca miento my lady y debo decir que me gusta mucho saber que estás así por mí.- siguió así por un rato, haciendo el movimiento más rápido en intervalos, y cuando Marinette creyó que llegaría a la cima del clímax éste se detuvo.- ¿Desea que siga? Solo debes pedírmelo my lady.- ella tardó un momento en normalizar su respiración, al abrir la boca le dolió un poco el labio que había estado mordiendo.

-Desátame…- Chat ni lento ni perezoso lo hizo, se posó a un lado de su amada que se quitó la venda de los ojos, poco a poco su visión se acostumbró a la oscuridad de su cuarto y notar esos brillantes ojos verdes que la volvían loca.- Chat…- estiró su mano a su hombro y en un rápido movimiento ella estuvo encima de él, Chat Noir sonrió al ver la cercanía de ambos rostros, convencido de que le besaría, pero ella se dirigió al hueco de su cuello y susurró.- El gato está en el saco.

-¿Qué?- de inmediato sintió la almohada de Marinette en su cara.

-¿Te rindes?- escuchaba la voz de Chat Noir pero no le entendía.- ¿Qué?- de nuevo su voz y Tikki al fin interviene antes de que pase algo.

-Creo que pide que le dejes respirar.

-Ah, eso…- se mantuvo en la misma posición unos segundos.

-¡Marinette!- le regañó y Marinette le quita la almohada de la cara, Chat no podía creer que aun siendo una civil Marinette tuviese la fuerza para someterlo. Ella le miró con una sonrisa mientras se acostó a un lado.

-Sino fuera porque estoy exhausta hubiese cedido gatito, lástima.- dijo Marinette abrazando la almohada con la que hace un momento parecía querer asfixiarlo.

-No importa.- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona y a la vez aliviada por poder respirar.- Pero este gato tiene que intentarlo my lady.

-Entonces yo también intentaré de todo minou.

-De eso se trata esta apuesta.- ambos sonrieron y Marinette se levantó para tomar su ropa.- ¿A dónde vas?

-A darme un baño rápido y después a dormir. Me muero de sueño chaton.

-Es una lástima, pensé que podríamos hablar esta noche.

-¿No tienes nada mañana?

-No, sólo quiero pasar el rato con mi novia. ¿Y tú?

-Nada.- ella suspiró y al final sonrió.- Deja me ducho y bajo por un chocolate caliente y unos dulces.

-Miau, ¿algún día me dejará hacerle el chocolate caliente my purrincess?

-Cuando logres superar mi chocolate te dejaré.- sin más bajó de su cama y fue a su baño sin notar la sonrisa de su felino novio, cuando cerró la puerta ella se quitó su ropa interior y suspiró al sentirla húmeda.

-El juego sigue.- dijo con una sonrisa sabiendo que debía hacer.

 **Día 14.**

Quiera o no admitirlo Adrien empezaba a resentir los días de abstinencia. Sabía que se había equivocado en dar aquel paso tan apresurado hace noches, pero aún podía retomar el consejo de Nino y hacer las cosas poco a poco. Pero ese día estaba tan cansado y ocupado en la nueva sesión de fotos que no podía pensar en una firma para hacer que Marinette cayera en sus encantos, aunque lamentablemente lo único en lo que podía pensar eran en los gemidos, el calor y el toque de su amada Marinette cada vez que hacían el amor. El sentir su cuerpo junto el suyo era algo que lo hacía perder la cabeza hasta el punto que ese lado de él que no sabía que existía saliera, un deseo de hacerla enloquecer y gemir hasta la inconsciencia era su mayor anhelo y también le encantaba marcarla como todo buen gato para que todo el mundo viese que ella era suya. Una sonrisa arrogante se instaló en sus labios al recordar tan bien como ella gemía de placer cada vez que la marcaba entre el éxtasis, ¿quién diría que la dulce Marinette le gustaba lo rudo? De repente el flash de la cámara lo regresa a la realidad, debía tranquilizarse o podría aparecer con una gran erección en sus pantalones para la siguiente revista.

-Quince minutos, cambio de vestuario.- anunció el fotógrafo y Adrien fue de mala gana a su vestidor, hacía días que estaba en ello y se sentía cansado. Al llegar a su vestidor la encargada de vestuario ya le esperaba, una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-Lo hizo perfectamente señor Agreste.

-Gracias, ¿podrías por favor darme el siguiente vestuario?- dijo aparentando calma, no recordaba el nombre de la chica que lo veía como si quisiese devorarlo.

-Por supuesto, lo que SEA por usted.- esa frase le hizo sentir incómodo, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Natalie que recién llegaba para ver cómo avanzaba la sesión. La asistente de su padre frunció el ceño.

-Señorita Lavot, ¿haría el favor de darle su cambio al joven Agreste? ¿O es que es demasiado para usted?- la chica con ceño fruncido entregó el cambio a Adrien murmurando claramente en contra de Natalie a lo que Adrien de inmediato respondió.

-Natalie, por favor que traigan a alguien más a encargarse de mi vestuario.- la joven le miró con expresión horrorizada.- Lo siento señorita Lavot, pero quien ofenda a Natalie en mi presencia no puede trabajar conmigo.- la chica arrugó el entrecejo en una mueca que le desfiguró la cara y se marchó furiosa, Natalie miró a Adrien que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No debiste hacerlo Adrien, sé cómo lidiar con ese tipo de chicas.

-Lo sé, pero tú eres como una segunda madre para mí, y quien se atreva a decir algo en tu contra se las verá conmigo.- con un brazo la acercó y le besó la frente, Natalie apenas sonrió, pero estaba orgullosa de aquel jovencito que había cuidado cuando la señora Agreste desapareció y ahora ese niño era todo un hombre.

-Por cierto, acerca de lo que me pediste dijeron que lo mejor sería que fueses a verlos personalmente.

-Gracias Natalie.

-Te dejo para que te cambies, te mandaré a otra persona para que te ayude.- ella se fue y Adrien comenzó a desvestirse cuando su celular suena habiendo recibido un mensaje. Al ver el mensaje ve una fotografía de Marinette acostada sobre una cama y con un mensaje abajo.

 **¿Quieres ver la lencería que hice exclusivamente para ti?**

Adrien se rió, ¿iba a usar el mismo método que él? Envió un "Si" y mientras se cambiaba llegó otro mensaje donde al verlo sintió de inmediato todos sus instintos felinos queriendo salir. Marinette vestía con un babydoll negro de encaje y que dejaba una buena vista a sus pechos por lo transparente de la tela en esa zona, tenía unas orejas de gato, un cascabel en el cuello, unas cintas en sus muñecas y unas medias con liguero, todo negro inspirado en Chat Noir. Sintió al ver cada detalle una dolorosa erección empezando a crecer en sus pantalones, y la traviesa gatita se veía que disfrutaba revolviendo las sábanas de la cama.

-Maldición Marinette… me matas.- gruñó a lo bajo con una sonrisa, claro, que era excitante pero no por eso dejaría el lugar de trabajo. Pronto otro mensaje llegó a su teléfono, pero esta vez no había fotografía, solo un texto.

 **"¿Reconoces las sabanas?"**

-¿Las sabanas?- Adrien miró la fotografía e hizo todo lo posible por no fijarse en su adorada gatita, miró la cama con detenimiento y un furioso sonrojo cubrió todo su rostro junto con una gran erección que amenazaba con avergonzarlo al mundo entero si salía de allí.- No puede ser… no puede ser…- intentaba controlarse en vano, Marinette estaba en su departamento, en su cama, sobre sus sabanas. Otro texto llega para aumentar su tortura.

 **"Te espero gatito. Tienes cinco minutos para llegar y con gusto perderé la apuesta"**

Como rayo fue a la puerta para salir de allí, pero sujetó su muñeca con fuerza cuando apenas iba a girar el pomo, se apartó de la puerta y se tomó los cabellos, si salía de allí tendría problemas, si salía de allí estaba seguro que aunque como Chat Noir saltase los edificios ni de broma llegaría tan rápido, si salía de allí y su padre se enteraba era hombre muerto, pero al verla vestida así, en su cama, con esa expresión juguetona en su rostro, vestida de gatita… Adrien gritó frustrado y se desquitó con lo primero que vio que fue la puerta del guardarropa, le pateo una y otra ve hasta que se rompió de abajo y sacándola de su lugar, Plagg que había estado dormido entre sus cosas se asomó y vio lo que había hecho el chico.

-Vaya, en serio tienes graves problemas ¿verdad?- Adrien le fulminó con la mirada y volvió a darle otra patada al armario que se rompió en dos. Tardó en salir, le pareció extraño que nadie le fuese a buscar hasta que al fin más calmado salió listo para las fotografías, notó de inmediato que todos le evitaban la mirada.

-Lo siento, ya estoy listo para la siguiente toma.

-Adrien.- el fotógrafo posó su mano en su hombro.- Mira, si no te sientes bien podemos dejar la sesión para otro día, debes estar bajo mucho estrés.

-¿Estrés? ¡No! No, para nada. Estoy bien.

-Bien…pero si te sientes mal avísame, ¿queda claro?

-Sí…- aquello fue humillante necesitaba desahogarse, al querer ver a su hermano se llevó la sorpresa de verlo caminar molesto a su oficina y pensó que no era el único frustrado.

-Adelante…- escuchó a Félix y entró a de inmediato a la oficina.

-Félix, ¿estás bien?

-Claro que estoy bien, mírame.- Adrien rió al escuchar su tono sarcástico.

-Bien, creo que tuviste problemas con mi cuñada, ella es la única que tiene ese efecto en ti.

-Estuve tan cerca…- murmuró su hermano y Adrien sonrió.

-Veo que también sufres con esto. Yo estoy a punto de volverme loco y Claude ni se diga.- y no mentía, sabía de parte del zorro que él también la tenía un poco difícil.

-¡Ella ya debería estar aquí! ¡Conmigo! Pero tiene ese maldito carácter de Ladybug que me vuelve loco.- Adrien solo asintió, y era ese carácter de Ladybug que ambos hermanos amaban.

-Y esa marca en tu barbilla supongo la hizo Bridgette. En verdad las Dupain-Cheng tienen carácter.- rió al ver como su hermano se cubría la marca de golpe.

-Esta apuesta no se me puede ir de las manos. Pase lo que pase no ganará, esta estúpida apuesta no la ganará ella.- Adrien retrocedió unos pasos al ver como si una sombra envolviera a su hermano, vaya que podía ser aterrador cuando se lo proponía.

-Félix, me estás asustando.- de repente la mirada de Félix fue hacia su hermano.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿qué fue lo ocurrió esta mañana contigo? Hiciste un escándalo en tu camerino que no pasó por alto para el fotógrafo y el equipo.

-¿Papá lo sabe?- se sintió mal sabiendo que su padre le daría un buen discurso.

-Todavía no, pero no creo que tarde en saberlo. Rompiste a patadas la puerta del armario, ¿puedo saber en qué pensabas?

-Yo…tenía que desquitarme con algo.- sintió la cara caliente.

-Desquitarte ¿por qué?- no quería decirle a su hermano lo de la fotografía.

-Y-Yo… la culpa la tiene Marinette.- Félix arquea la ceja incrédulo.

-Tu novia Marinette, ¿ella vino y te hizo romper la puerta?

-No…exactamente.- notó el mal humor de Félix ahora contra él.

-¿Entonces?

-Me envió una foto.

-Una foto, ¿y por eso hiciste esa escenita? ¿Te ofendió? ¿Hizo burla de ti?

-N- No…

-Adrien, estoy cansado, me duele la quijada, dime entonces qué pasó o muéstrame la fotografía.

-¡No te la voy a mostrar! Es...privada.- su hermano pareció al fin entenderle.

-…Todas las Ladybug son de armas tomar. Pero tendrás que pagar la puerta con tu dinero.

-Lo sé.- no iba a ser tan irresponsable para dejar que pagaran por él.

-Y eres un Agreste, no hay que rendirse Adrien.- La forma en la que lo dijo le dio a entender que no debía ceder, pues tenía razón, un Agreste no se rendía hasta conseguir lo que desea y no iba a perder por nada del mundo.

Marinette había quedado con Juliet para almorzar, después de enviarle las fotos a Adrien necesitaba hablar sobre cómo iban ambas con respecto a la apuesta, había estado un poco presionada por lo del vestido de novia que casi estaba listo que salir con su amiga le parecía liberador, lo que no se esperaba fue que la dulce Juliet le dijera que hizo un baile erótico a su novio encima de un tejado, aquello le daba gracia al ver que esa faceta de Queen Bee seguía presente en la dulce chica. Cuando Alya llegó Marinette sonrió a su amiga que estaba a unos pasos de convertirse en reportera.

-En realidad Alya esto es la guerra.- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya entiendo y lo que he escuchado me deja ver que van en serio.

-¿Cómo vas en la televisora Alya?- preguntó Juliet a Alya que no tardó en responder.

-Muy bien Juliet, aún soy aprendiz de noticias pero la señora Chamack cree que si sigo así podré tener mi oportunidad en campo muy pronto.

-Felicidades.

-Gracias, pero olvidémonos del trabajo, ¿qué planean hacer con sus novios ahora?- Marinette no puede evitar sonrojarse ya que tenía listo lo que iba a hacer.

-Pues…pensaba en una cena con mi gatito.

-Y-Yo…no lo sé.- Marinette miró a Juliet sorprendida.- Lo siento pero estoy algo intranquila, Claude puede hacer algo que me deje en desventaja y no soy tan creativa como Marinette.

-¡Juliet! Por eso debes atacar primero.- le recomendó Alya.- Si dejas que se recupere puede hacer algo contra ti. Hazme caso, yo una vez hice lo mismo que ustedes con Nino y créanme, cuando me confié Nino aprovechó mi punto débil para hacerme caer.

-¿Punto débil?- preguntó Marinette curiosa por saber.

-Solo te diré que incluía crema batida y chispas de chocolate.- ambas chicas miraron a Alya con grandes ojos, Marinette no popdía creer lo que escuchaba, entonces Juliet se aclara la garganta y se levanta de la mesa.

-Bueno, debo irme ya, cubriré a una compañera del trabajo.- dijo tomando su almuerzo y Marinette sonríe.

-Que te vaya bien, y cuídate.

-Lo haré y te también seguiré tu consejo Alya, nos vemos.- cuando se fue Alya miró a Marinette con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Una cena, eh?

-Bu-Bueno, sí, una cena especial.

-Oh, pues si quieres un consejo ¿por qué no lo haces más interesante?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Qué tienes pensado usar?- Marinette se sonrojó de inmediato.

-Un delantal y un traje de baño…

-No, no, no, no, no. Marinette, eres una gran diseñadora, debes pensar en algo más…original, eso ya es muy visto.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro. Y debes ganarle Marinette, tienes en tus hombros el orgullo femenino, si caes todas caemos.

-Creo que exageras las cosas.

-No lo hago. Piensa, si no ganas ¿crees que Adrien te tomará en serio a futuro? De seguro te recordará esto por años.

-Primero lo cuelgo de la Torre Eiffel.- murmuró Marinette para que Alya no le escuchase, pero al ver a su amiga le miró con una determinación renovada.- Tienes razón, no me voy a dejar vencer por Adrien Agreste.

-¡Así se habla! Y con eso que has dicho yo también tengo cuentas pendientes con Nino.- una sonrisa nada amigable se instaló en sus labios y Marinette pensó que Nino tendría problemas.

Adrien estaba enfrente de la puerta de su departamento, dudaba en entrar ya que había recibido un mensaje de su novia que quería hacerle la cena como ofrenda de paz, era obvio que no le creía.

-Bien, es ahora o nunca.- intentó entrar con la cabeza fría y al entrar se topó con una rica cena en la mesa.

-Bienvenido.- dijo Marinette que salió de la cocina y Adrien le miró con grandes ojos. Su hermosa novia vestía con un traje sexy de chef, sí, de chef, cosa que Adrien no creyó jamás posible, la parte de arriba era la típica camisa de chef pero estaba totalmente ajustada a su cuerpo, las mangas habían sido aflojadas y recortadas de sus hombros hasta encima de los codos y el cuello alto estaba desabrochado dándole una exquisita vista de su cuello, su cabello estaba recogido en una media coleta y sus labios estaban coloreados de un fuerte y llamativo rojo pasión, ¿cómo sabía el nombre del labial? Él se lo había regalado no hacía mucho, también vestía una minifalda negra con mallas negras y liguero que hacía más tentadoras esas largas y torneadas piernas que ella tenía.

-Ma-Marinette, qué bien te ves, digo, qué bien se ve todo.- ahora su fría cabeza estaba hirviendo. Marinette sonrió al verlo temblar un poco.

-Siéntate y te serviré la cena chaton.- él hizo caso, cuando ella le dio la espalda tuvo una vista exquisita de su trasero, sintió un leve dolor en su pantalón. Cuando ella le sirvió de comer la vio sentarse muy pegada a él. Intentó tomar el tenedor pero ella lo tomo primero y picó un pedazo de pollo.- Di aaaaah.

-Marinette, no es necesario…

-Insisto, o es que ¿te incomoda?

-¡N-N-Necesito un momento, voy a lavarme!- Adrien se levantó y fue directo al baño, debía calmarse como fuese. Plagg salió de su chaqueta riéndose de su portador.

-Vaya, esta cena es de lo más interesante, ¿te molesta que lo grabe con tu celular?- el kwami se rió de su portador con fuerza pero antes de decir algo más Adrien le quita el queso que tenía en sus manitas.- ¡Hey! ¡Eso es mío!

-Te lo devuelvo al terminar esto.- aspiró el apestoso queso pegándolo a su nariz e increíblemente le devolvió a la realidad y sonrió de forma maliciosa, cuando se acercó Marinette aún le esperaba.

-¿Estás bien?

-Mejor que nunca.- le quito el tenedor de la mano y ahora era él quien le quería dar de comer.- Di aaaaah.

-Yo soy la que debería darte de comer.

-Eres la chef, ahora deja a tu guapo novio satisfacerte.- ella torció la boca pero igual probó lo que le dio.- ¿Rico?- ella asintió y entonces Adrien se levanta y va a su cocina donde de su refrigerador saca un bote de crema batida y un bol de fresas.- Hoy quiero algo diferente, ¿qué tal si empezamos con el postre?

-Pero la comida se enfriará.

-Lo calentamos después, pero por ahora cambiemos el orden de las cosas- puso un poco de crema batida en la fresa, cuando la acercó a los labios de su novia, ella mordió la punta y después lo demás de la fresa.- Adoro las fresas, ¿sabes por qué?- le dio otra fresa a Marinette que apenas terminaba de masticar la anterior, ella negó con la cabeza y mordió la otra fresa pero Adrien la puso entre sus labios.- Porque son tan dulces como tu.-Adrien se acercó y Marinette no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentirlo tan cerca, pero Adrien tuvo cuidado de no morder de más para no tocara sus labios, cuando se separó de ella su lengua pasó por sus labios y le dedicó una sonrisa felina.- Prefiero el dulce de tus labios my princess.- antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar de la nada fue empujada de su silla y Adrien estaba encima de ella con el bote de crema batida, ella se quedó congelada y Adrien acercó la boquilla del bote para poner algo justo en la nariz de Marinette, se acercó y lamió procurando no tocarle.- Me gusta la expresión de tu rostro…- puso un poco más en su cuello y la vio temblar cuando se agachó a lamerle, tenía cuidado de no tocar pero su aliento golpeaba intencionalmente el cuello de su princesa. Marinette se sonrojó ante la posición en la que estaban en el suelo, Adrien parecía en serio un gato que probaba de ella, él se concentró en su cuello poniendo más crema batida hasta que con lo sintió muy cerca de su cuello y con voz ronca le susurró.- Eres deliciosa.- de un rápido movimiento ella salió de debajo de él no pudiendo controlar más la situación.

-¡Oh mira la hora debo irme adiós!- habló de forma atropellada y salió de un portazo del departamento no importando si alguien la veía con ese traje puesto, Adrien no pudo más que reírse y Plagg le miró molesto.

-Sí, bravo, le volteaste su juego, ahora ¡DAME MI QUESO LADRÓN DE QUESOS!

Marinette tuvo que transformarse a medio camino al darse cuenta como le veía la gente, se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza pero llegó sana y salva a su casa.

-¡Qué horror!

-Tranquila Marinette.- intentó reconfortarla Tikki.- La próxima vez lo lograrás.

-Tikki… no sé si quiera una próxima vez.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es que… no lo sé, extraño a Adrien.

-Pero Marinette, la apuesta…- Marinette no respondió, no sabía que decirle a su fiel amiga. Un ruido la saca de sus pensamientos, era arriba, cuando se asomó por la trampilla no vio a nadie, pero al bajar casi le da un ataque al ver a Chat Noir acostado en su cama.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?

-¿Te asuste?

-N-No…- dijo intentando no tartamudear, hace un leve puchero que le parece adorable a Chat Noir.

-Marinette…- ella le miró sonrojada y Chat Noir sonríe ampliamente.- Traje la crema batida para continuar con nuestro postre.- al ver el bote en sus manos sintió un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo pero un sonido abajo le hizo recordar que no estaban solos.

-Largo de aquí gato pervertido, mis padres están abajo.

-¿En serio?- de un salto está cerca frente a ella, el aroma de Chat Noir golpea sus sentidos con fuerza.- ¿Entonces podríamos pedirle a mis suegros chocolate y cerezas?- sonrió ampliamente pero su sonrisa se borró cuando la mano de Marinette chocó contra su cara alejándolo de ella.

-Hueles a queso…

-¿Qué?

-Hueles a queso. Así que ¡LARGO!- fue un agarre que usó para sacar a Chat Noir de su cuarto.

-¡Hey! Al menos déjame entrar por la crema batida.- la ventana se abrió y el gato casi se lleva un golpe en la cara de no ser por sus reflejos. Cuando la ventana volvió a estar cerrada pasó su mano por su rostro y se dio cuenta que olía a camembert. Gritó frustrado, era la última vez que olía el apestoso queso de Plagg.

 **Día 18.**

Adrien ya había arreglado la papelería para poder tener pronto su diploma en la carrera de negocios, ya tenía el otro diploma pero tenía que esperar para hablar con su padre largo y tendido. Pero fue una gran sorpresa encontrarse con el zorro que parecía tan cansado como él estando a la mitad del juego. Ambos se sentaron en una banca y ante el incómodo silencio el zorro habló primero.

-¿Noche difícil?

-Algo así, Marinette puede ser algo…intolerante con algunas cosas.- aun así no pudo evitar sonreír a medias.- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Juliet?

-Qué va, vamos bien…- al verlo sonrojado Adrien le sonríe burlón.

-Ya veo… puedo ver cuán bien están.- dijo con todo el sarcasmo que pudo y Claude parecía que quería apuñalarlo con la mirada.

-Me lo dice el gato que terminó por desgarrar las sábanas de su cama.- Adrien le miró alarmado.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Quién te dijo eso?- ese había sido su secreto ya que al regresar de una patrulla terminó por masturbarse y desgarrar sus sabanas al no soportar ver a Ladybug con aquel ajustado traje que lo volvía loco. No tuvo de otra cuando comprobó que el agua fría no le ayudaría con su problema. Bien, lo admitía, la abstinencia empezaba a afectarle en demasía.

-Plagg y Sain habla de vez en cuando por medio de la web cam. Así que no te burles.- definitivamente tendría que ponerle una contraseña a su computadora. Ambos suspiran y luego Adrien se levanta no deseando permanecer más tiempo allí.

-Esto es muy difícil.

-No eres el único gato. Pero…- se levanta también.- Ya veré qué pasa con esta apuesta.

-¿Vas a rendirte?- le miro burlón pero Claude le regresó la mirada serio.

-Sigo dando pelea. Nos vemos debo ir a ver mis calificaciones.

-Suerte zorro.- se despidió de él y avanzó hacia su facultad, pensó que si Claude no se rendía él tampoco lo haría, ¿qué pensaba? ¡No se rendiría! Tenía que ganar porque sí.

 **Día 23.**

Marinette había estado evitando a su novio en su forma civil, pero el felino tenía la costumbre de irla a visitar a altas horas de la noche, ya estaba acostumbrada a la rutina de que fuera a verle y platicaran hasta altas horas de la noche, pero el felino gustaba jugar de más y esa noche no era la excepción.

-Chat, debemos ir a hacer la patrulla…- dijo intentando sacarse de encima al gato que la acorraló en el barandal de la azotea.

-Miau, pero mi lady, usted hoy se ve purrciosa, y no quiero que nadie más que yo le vea. ¿No podemos mejor quedarnos a jugar?

-Chat Noir…- le miró inquisitiva y se cruzó de brazos, este se alejó sin borrar esa sonrisa juguetona de sus labios y ella al fin se transformó.- Comencemos desde la torre, esta noche el este y oeste deben ser cubiertos y…- algo rozó su trasero, al voltear se sorprende de ver que se trataba de la cola de Chat Noir, el felino la había movido y parecía entre sus manos como si tuviese vida.

-¿Decías?- ronroneó el felino y Ladybug entrecerró los ojos.

-Sí…- desvió la vista.- Decía que debemos esta noche cubrir estos sectores ya que de acuerdo a Alya ha habido rumores de…- otro roce que la hizo sentir escalofríos y volteó a verle sonrojada.- Chat ya basta.

-Lo siento my lady, mi cola es tan traviesa.

-Igual que el gato. Así que mejor controla tu cola o yo te azotaré con ésta.- la idea le pareció tentadora y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado al imaginarse azotar al felino. Chat Noir no dijo nada, parecía haber entendido que no debía jugar con su novia. Pero la idea de los azotes le pareció tentadora… ¿Marinette como gritaría al ser azotada y besada? Giro su cola con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que Ladybug decidió ignorar.- Muy bien, tal vez debamos desde aquí separarnos, yo iré al oeste y tú iras al est… ¡AH!- se volteó al verle y Chat Noir supo que había cometido un error al jugar con su cola y que este le diera en su trasero, la cara de Ladybug estaba completamente roja pero esta vez no de la vergüenza.- Chat…

-¡LO SIENTO! ¡Fue un accidente! ¡LO JURO!

-Más te vale correr… ¡YA!- Chat Noir entendió, salió corriendo del lugar tan rápido como sus patas se lo permitieron, porque sabía que si Ladybug lo atrapaba sería capaz de dejarlo amarrado en la Torre Eiffel hasta que su transformación acabase.

Ladybug prefirió bajar su enojo, no era culpa del gatito pero debía escarmentarlo de vez en cuando y ese susto valió la pena. Se quedó cerca de Notre Dame cuando recibió una llamada de su hermana, sus miedos eran infundados, obviamente Félix Agreste la amaba con locura aunque no lo pareciera, y como olvidar lo protector que era cuando ella estaba embarazada.

-Tranquila, eso es imposible, estoy segura que Félix te ama pero con esto de la apuesta sabes lo orgulloso que es.

 _-¿Tú crees?_

-Por supuesto. Cuando esto termine ya verás que será el de antes contigo.

 _-Eso espero, ¡aunque esta noche voy a sacar mi último as bajo la manga! Esto no me puede fallar._

-Así se habla. Y si necesitas ayuda para colgarlo de la torre Eiffel sabes que Tikki y yo con gusto lo haremos.- la risa de Bridgette le hizo sonreír.

 _-Gracias, oh y por cierto, hay algo que creo que debes saber. Ya me enteré el por qué no entraste en la selección de la compañía Agreste._

-¿Ah sí? Déjame adivinar, era demasiado tener a las hermanas Dupain-Cheng juntas.

 _-…No_.- el silencio que se formó no le gustó.

-Brid, ¿pasa algo?

 _-Marinette, alguien más robó tu diseño._

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Marinette sintió un sabor ácido en su boca.- No hablas en serio.

 _-Sí, lo hago. Una chica cambió las firmas de los dibujos, aún no sabemos cómo pero…_

-¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Estuve días con ese diseño!

 _-Lo sé. Pero vamos a investigar, tal vez en los próximos días se comuniquen contigo y…_

-Brid...- suspiró.- Sabes, mejor olvídalo.

 _-¡Marinette! ¿Qué dices?_

-No digo que no quisiera ver a la persona que se atrevió a robarme el diseño caer por su mentira. Pero aunque fuese verdad yo firme un contrato con la compañía Dupont para mis prácticas y…me gusta donde estoy, mi jefe me enseña a mí y a otros técnicas nuevas y me da una visión diferente de las cosas.

 _-Oh Marinette…_

-Me hubiese gustado mucho estar contigo Brid, pero tal vez esto pasó por algo. Después de todo ¿no dijimos de niñas que ambas tendríamos nuestra propia línea de ropa? Cuando llegue el momento lo haremos.- escucho una alegre risa del otro lado de la línea y un suspiro.

 _-La línea Dupain-Cheng, en un futuro no muy lejano._

-Lo sé. Bien, te dejo, te deseo suerte y si puedo tal vez te visite más noche.

 _-Eso depende de cómo vayan las cosas. Suerte Mari._

-Suerte Brid.- cortó la comunicación y suspiró.- Por algo pasan las cosas…

Ya era casi de madrugada cuando Chat Noir le dijo por comunicador que había terminado la patrulla sin contratiempos, claro, le tenía miedo, Ladybug suspiró y regresó a su hogar lista para dormir. Pero algo le incomodaba, la plática con su hermana, ¿acaso estaba tan preocupada por su relación? Era ridículo que Brid se preocupara pero… sabía que Bridgette era como ella, podría deprimirse un poco.

-Tikki…

-¿Qué pasa Marinette?

-Quiero ver a Brid…

-Marinette son casi las tres de la mañana.

-Lo sé pero estoy preocupada, ¿qué pasa si Félix no cayó en lo que sea que Brid planeó? Ella cree que él está dejando de quererla y al menos quiero estar a su lado.

-Pues si te tranquiliza ir a verla…

-Lo siento Tikki, te compensaré con unas galletas de chispas en el desayuno.- se transformó y fue directo a la mansión Agreste, sabía en qué parte estaba la habitación de Bridgette así que cayó en el techo y con ayuda del yoyo se balanceó hacia la ventana del cuarto de su hermana, pero lo que no se esperó fue encontrar al matrimonio en el momento más íntimo. Félix tenía a Bridgette sentada sobre él, del antiguo traje de maid ahora sólo tenía la cofia y las medias, las piernas de Bridgette se enredaron en la cintura de su esposo, el rubio la tenía agarrada de los muslos moviendo sus caderas en aquel delicioso vaivén profundizando más cada embestida. Bridgette no paraba de gemir arañando su espalda y Félix con cada nuevo gemido metía y sacaba su miembro del interior de su esposa con fuerza mezclando de forma erótica los fluidos de ambos.

-No pares…no pares amo por favor…

-No lo haré. ¡Maldición!- aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos y sus manos fueron a los hombros apretándola con firmeza contra él, Bridgette desesperada buscó sus labios para acallar sus gemidos y junto con él aumentó sus movimientos de caderas volviéndose violentos y descontrolados hasta que ambos llegaron al exquisito clímax. Ambos cuerpos cubiertos con una fina capa de sudor no se separaron, el beso termina pero ninguno se separa más. Bridgette le mira con ternura y amor mientras acariciaba sus suaves cabellos rubios ya despeinados al estilo Chat Noir.

-Félix… te amo.

-Bridgette...- comenzó a darle suaves y pequeños besos en la barbilla y cuello, ella rió, le estaba dando cosquillas.

-¿Otra ronda…amo?

-Mmm, quizás no hagamos el milagro hoy, pero serás mi sirvienta en privado hasta que lo logremos.- ella rió entre dientes y apenas se separó un poco para darle un beso en la frente.

-Soy suya mi amo, siempre suya.

-Siempre mía, recuérdalo cariño.- con delicadeza la puso sobre la cama sin salir de ella y ambos fundirse en un nuevo y apasionado beso.

Ladybug salió de allí, estaba ardiendo, había visto más de lo que quería, ahora se sentía caliente y avergonzada, ¡era una voyerista! Apenas llegando dejó a Tikki y se dio una ducha de agua helada, aquellas imágenes no las borraría de su mente en mucho tiempo.

 **Día 28.**

Adrien sabía que ninguno iba a ceder, pero en verdad las duchas de agua fría ya no le ayudaban. Necesitaba estar con Marinette ya. Suspiró y vio por los pasillos de la empresa a Félix hablar con Bridgette que sonreía radiante, cuando ella tropezó con la alfombra del lugar Félix la sostuvo de la cintura y ella como recompensa le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Era obvio que su hermano había ganado la apuesta pero no iba a ir y preguntarle qué hizo. Suspiró y salió un momento de las oficinas hasta las jardineras del lugar, necesitaba pensar, conocía a Marinette demasiado pero también él la conocía a ella y ninguno iba a ceder. Tomó su celular y marcó a Claude, tal vez el zorro le diera una idea o un cambio de perspectiva, después de todo el portador del miraculous del zorro era astuto. Sonó varias veces y lo mandó a buzón, tal vez estaría ocupado, pero después de unos minutos su celular suena y mira que se trata de Claude.

-Lo siento, ¿estabas ocupado?

 _-Algo así._

-No me digas, ¿paso algo bueno?- una ronca risa le da a entender a Adrien que el zorro tal vez estaba ocupado en ciertas cosas.

 _-Muy bueno. Ya terminé el juego._

-¿Qué?- Adrien parecía sorprendido.- No lo puedo creer, primero Félix y ahora tú. Aunque tengo curiosidad no creo que quiera saber los detalles. ¿Dónde estás?

 _-Estoy fuera de la ciudad, en una posada que está a camino a Les Beaux, es un lugar tranquilo y rústico, creo que vendré aquí más seguido._

-¿Qué haces tan lejos?

 _-No te daré los detalles pero si quieres saber lo demás, yo termine cediendo._ \- Adrien no sabía que decir, ni siquiera podía imaginarse a la dulce Juliet haciendo algo para que el zorro perdiera, pero un suspiro corta con sus pensamientos.- _Al final me di cuenta de algo muy importante, las chicas se quejaban de que no las dejábamos en paz, pero esto no se trata solo de sexo, sino de que queremos estar con ellas no solo de forma física._

-¿Qué dices?

 _-Lo que intento decir es que yo no puedo definir mi unión con Juliet como algo meramente físico, sino también espiritual, pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera tenerla en mis brazos cada noche, la amo con locura._ \- Adrien permaneció en silencio pensando en sus palabras.

-Bueno creo que…

 _-Oh, espera…_ \- Adrien esperó en un momento pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Claude y de Juliet.- _Lo siento, ¿te desperté?_ \- le hablaba con ternura a su novia.

 _-Mmm, estoy bien_.- su voz sonaba somnolienta.

 _-Descansa un poco más._

 _-Pero debemos irnos._

 _-Hablé con el encargado, podemos quedarnos más tiempo._

 _-Claude… tómame otra vez._ \- Adrien se sonrojó de golpe.

 _-Mi ángel…_

-¡Cielos! Creo que te dejo, acabo de recordar algo…importante, te llamo otro día, ¡adiós!- colgó antes de escuchar algo más no sabiendo si le escucharon o no, suspiró y después se apoyó en la pared, pero debía admitir que tenía razón. Aquello no era solo algo físico, Marinette era hermosa, sí, era alguien con quien desearía estar de diferentes formas pero no solo sexual.- Y él terminó cediendo… - pasó su mano por el bolsillo de su pantalón y después bajó los hombros.- Es algo espiritual, no físico. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?- ahora aquella apuesta le parecía ridículo, pero… en ese momento vio a Marinette acompañada de un hombre que reconoció como su el jefe de la compañía donde hacía sus prácticas entrar a la empresa.- ¿Marinette?- Adrien entró y preguntó a la recepcionista a dónde se dirigían, cuando le dijeron que la oficina de juntas de presidencia éste tomó el ascensor y después subió hasta el último piso. Natalie estaba afuera de la sala y al ver a Adrien ésta lo intercepta.

-Adrien ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vi a Marinette y… Natalie, ¿paso algo malo?- Natalie niega con la cabeza al ver lo preocupado que estaba.

-No te preocupes, solo van a hablar, tu padre y hermano están adentro.

-¿Pero qué quieren con Marinette? Ella ni siquiera trabaja aquí y su jefe…- las puertas del ascensor se abren y una chica rubia de cabello corto y cuya vestimenta parecía sacada de una pasarela caminó con cierta arrogancia hacia ellos.

-Disculpe, soy Evangeline Argent, el señor Agreste me mandó a llamar.

-La estábamos esperando. Adelante.- la chica sonrió y entró al lugar, cuando Natalie iba a entrar Adrien la tomó del hombro.

-Natalie, por favor, quiero saber qué pasa.- ella suspiró y miró la secretaria.

-Puedes oír por el comunicador que ella tiene, pero solo.

-Gracias.- ella entró y Adrien se acercó a la secretaria que estaba ocupada, no le fue difícil deshacerse de ella dándole unos quince minutos libres al verla tan "tensa". Encendió el comunicador para al fin estar al pendiente de lo que ocurría.

Adentro Marinette miró a la chica que acababa de entrar, no la reconocía, pero sabía que ella había robado su diseño. Su jefe había sido llamado a nombre de Gabriel Agreste para arreglar este posible y bochornoso suceso. Félix sentado al lado de su padre miró a Marinette que estaba enfrente de él en la gran mesa de juntas, apenas cuando la chica entró le dedicó a su cuñada un ligero movimiento de cabeza que bien entendía era para que se calmara.

-Señorita Argent, por favor, siéntese con nosotros.- habló Félix y la chica se acercó a Félix y se sentó a lado de él, podía verse claramente la soberbia en cada uno de sus movimiento y Marinette supo de inmediato que ésta era la típica chica rica que creía que podía salirse con la suya si tenía los contactos correctos, la vio sonreír tal vez pensando que le ascenderían.- La mandamos llamar por ciertas cosas, pero la principal sería relacionado con su admisión.

-¿Disculpe?- no borró su sonrisa pero Marinette notó que se movió un poco incómoda.

-Hemos sido notificados que el diseño que usted presentó como suyo no lo era. Sino que ese diseño pertenecía a la señorita aquí presente.- la rubia miró a Marinette, torció la boca en un gesto que denotaba desagrado hacia la azabache.

-Discúlpeme, pero no sé de qué me habla, el diseño que presente era mío.- Natalie le pasó a Félix una carpeta con una copia del dibujo.

-¿Segura que éste diseño es suyo?

-Por supuesto. Yo misma lo hice.- entonces por primera vez Gabriel Agreste habló.

-Cuide lo que dice señorita Argent, porque esto es algo grave.- la voz con la que habló hizo que la sonrisa de la chica menguara un poco.

-Disculpe, pero digo la verdad, este diseño es mío y no creo que… ella, pueda decir algo acerca de MÍ diseño. Le aseguro que miente, sólo mire cómo va vestida.- Marinette quiso levantarse y decirle sus verdades pero solo frunció el ceño y su jefe permaneció mirando a la chica un momento y después a Gabriel.

-¿Podría por favor ver el diseño?- Félix fue quien le pasó el diseño cuando la chica lo volvió a dejar en la mesa, él lo miró con ojo crítico y después se lo pasó a Gabriel.- Es de mi aprendiz, reconozco los trazos del lápiz y el color.

-¿Quién es usted para decir eso?- dijo con total arrogancia la chica y los presentes parecían quererla fulminar con la mirada, entonces se dio cuenta de su error cuando los dos diseñadores permanecieron en un extraño pero intimidante mutismo.

-Le presento al señor Yuel Dupont, la competencia de nuestra compañía señorita Argent.- respondió Natalie con una voz más seca de la de costumbre y la chica parecía más pálida.

-Disculpa la falta de respeto.- dijo Gabriel y el otro solo movió su cabeza de forma negativa.

-No te preocupes Gabriel, es obvio que algunos no conocen su lugar.- Félix mira a la chica y de la carpeta saca varios de sus diseños.

-Hemos estudiado sus diseños, apenas de los quince que ha entregado en los últimos meses solo dos han sido aceptados, esto es muy diferente al trabajo que usted presentó. Y hasta el dibujo es claramente diferente.

-Tengo diferentes formas de dibujo, no solo me dedico a uno. Y solo he tenido un bloqueo señor pero…

-Pero nosotros no la admitimos solo por dos diseños en seis meses señorita.- le interrumpió Gabriel.- Y cualquiera vería la gran farsa que es usted. Por lo que a partir de hoy la quiero fuera de mi compañía, tendrá que hacer sus prácticas en otra parte.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No me puede hacer esto!- dijo con una voz chillona que incomodó a todos, Marinette recordó a Chloe con sus berrinches.- ¡Estoy a punto de terminar mis prácticas! ¡No me puede echar sólo porque ÉSTA dice que MÍ diseño es suyo!- exclamó con el mayor desprecio hacia Marinette.- ¡Mi familia es una de las más ricas de Francia y…!

-¡Suficiente!- gritó Gabriel molesto por aquel espectáculo de mal gusto.- Recoja sus cosas señorita Argent, y cuidado de hacer algo al salir, porque si hace algo me encargaré de que no haga sus prácticas en ninguna parte.- la rubia comenzó a respirar con fuerza y después miró a los presentes.

-Esto no se quedará así, tengo abogados que…

-Y nosotros también.- interrumpió Félix molesto.- Así que atrévase a hacer algo y nosotros le hundiremos, nadie, o mejor dicho, ninguna casa de moda la admitirá de nuevo y olvídese de seguir en la escuela de modas.

-¡NO PUEDEN PROBAR NADA!

-Disculpen, pero yo puedo ahorrarles todo.- dijo Marinette levantándose de su asiento.- ¿Me permiten por favor?- Félix le pasó el dibujo.- Este vestido lo diseñe pensando en las rosas de la temporada, con una tela suave, fácil de llevar de forma casual o formal, pero hay algo que sólo yo sé que tiene el diseño. Mi firma.- volteó el dibujo y marcó una parte de la manga caída, las mangas tenían unos relieves que consideraban elegantes pero Félix al ver bien pide a Natalie una lupa y la muestra a su padre, allí, los relieves escribían perfectamente el nombre de Marinette al revés. Ante esa prueba la chica tomó aire y salió de allí como si le hubiesen hecho a ella la mayor ofensa. Al salir Adrien le dedicó a la chica una mirada fría y llena de reproche. Ella al fin se fue y Adrien se dedicó a seguir escuchando la conversación.

-Bueno, habiendo arreglado este vergonzoso asunto.- dijo Gabriel más calmado.- Nos gustaría ofrecerle un contrato a la señorita Dupain-Cheng apenas termine sus prácticas.

-Lo siento Gabriel pero ya le ofrecí uno a la señorita.- dijo de inmediato Dupont y ambos hombres se miraron desafiantes, ahora el ambiente tenso era por ambos.

-Ammm…disculpen.- Marinette decidió intervenir.- Sé que esto es algo incómodo pero aún no me decido, cuando termine las prácticas en unas semanas decidiré a que casa de modas me gustaría entrar, pero por el momento solo quisiera concentrarme en terminar mis proyectos.- ambos hombres no dijeron nada, Gabriel sabía que la chica era tan buena como su hermana y tenerlas a ambas sería muy beneficioso mientras que Dupont sabiendo el talento de la chica no la iba a soltar sin dar guerra.

-Entendemos, esperemos que tome la decisión correcta.- dijo Gabriel y su rival rio entre dientes.

-Oh, por supuesto, confiamos en que lo hará.- no supo por qué pero Marinette sintió un escalofrío. Cuando al fin termino todo Marinette salió de allí y Adrien le esperaba, como tendría el día libre su jefe se adelantó y miró a su novio con una sonrisa.

-¿Podemos hablar?

Ambos habían ido a las jardineras para mayor privacidad y lo que Adrien le dijo a Marinette le sorprendió.

-¿Quieres un empate?

-Sí.- le dijo con una sonrisa demostrando su sinceridad.

-No te entiendo, pensé que querías ganar.

-Sí pero me di cuenta que esto es absurdo, ambos podemos aguantar treinta días sin sexo, seduciéndonos con toda clase de trucos y artimañas, pero lo importante es pasar el tiempo juntos y eso quiero.

-Adrien…

-Te pido disculpas si alguna vez pensaste que no tuve consideración de ti, pero debes entender que puedo ser como los gatos, muy territorial y solo desea estar con su ama.- ella sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, parecía sincero pero este gato podría esconder algún truco.

-Muy bien, entonces dime, ¿qué quieres hacer?

-El día treinta vamos a salir, fuera de la ciudad, fuera de todo, pasemos una noche en el campo y al dar media noche podremos besarnos y acabar con esto.

-Un empate.- Adrien asintió.- Muy bien, entonces así lo haremos, pediré el día libre, como quiera el siguiente día cae en fin de semana y yo no voy a trabajar esos días.

-Purrfecto my lady, entonces está solucionado.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?

-Supe de buena fuente de un buen lugar lejos de aquí, por el camino de Les Beaux…

 **Día 30.**

Marinette arregló su cabello con aquellas coletas que usaba en el instituto, le pareció lo más adecuado ya que harían un viaje lejos de la ciudad al campo. Juliet le había dicho que el camino era muy bello aún sin llegar a la ciudad, le parecía una buena idea la de Adrien, le extrañaba, no sólo físicamente sino de aquella forma en que ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. El sonido de un claxon llama su atención y toma su bolso. Al bajar ve a Adrien hablando con sus padres y mira como su padre le abraza con fuerza alzándolo unos centímetros del suelo, aquello le hizo reír.

-Papá, cuidado.- su padre lo bajó y miró a su hija.

-Lo siento, solo estoy…demasiado feliz este día.- dijo su padre que parecía temblar de la emoción, pero no entendía por qué. Sabine Cheng se acercó a Adrien y puso su mano en su hombro.

-Por favor, cuídense.

-Así lo haremos señora. Marinette, ¿nos vamos?

-Claro, mamá, papá, los veré mañana.- les dio un beso a cada uno, tomó una canasta que había preparado desde temprano y salió de allí con Adrien. El rubio había pedido prestado un Camaro color verde para la salida, abrió la puerta a Marinette para que entrara.

-Adelante princesa.

-Que caballeroso chaton.

-Imposible no serlo contigo purrincesa.- ella rodó los ojos pero igual sonrió al estar acostumbrada a los chistes de gato, al poner la canasta en la parte de atrás notó otra canasta.

-¿Listo para el día de campo?

-Esta vez quise darte una sorpresa.

-Pues parece ser que vamos a comer de más.

Salieron de la ciudad hablando de diferentes temas, la graduación de Adrien que sería en unas semanas y de la de Marinette que tardaría un poco más por las prácticas, los diseños de Marinette, sus dudas de saber a qué casa de moda quisiera quedarse y como el Adrien lidiaba con algunos modelos. El viaje fue tranquilo y ameno, incluso los kwamis iban tranquilos en la parte de atrás hablando entre sí. Solo se paraban a estirar un poco las piernas y ya en la tarde comenzaron a recordar el pasado.

-Muy bien, entonces Marinette, ¿quién fue el villano más fácil?

-Mmmm, Antibug.

-¿Y eso? Yo recuerdo que sufrí colgado de mi bastón.

-Sí pero de no haber tenido que darle de comer a Tikki seguro la hubiésemos terminado más rápido que con Vanisher.

-Pues yo opino que el villano más fácil fue Bubbler.

-Auch, que Nino no te escuche.

-Por favor.- le pidió que no lo hiciera o se llevaría una buena de su amigo.

-Pensé que dirías a Monsier Pidgeon.

-¿Bromeas? Tuvo ventaja por mi alergia a las plumas.

-Lo recuerdo, no parabas de estornudar. Creo que él se quedaría como el villano más ridículo y Bubbler como el mayor crimen a la moda.

-No, creo que el mayor crimen a la moda fue Reflekta.

-Pero te veías bien. Muy femenino.

-Claro que no, y caminar con tacones fue horrible.- Marinette rió y Adrien se detiene en una estación de servicio.- Yo lleno el tanque, ¿podrías comprar algo de agua?

-Claro no tardo.- Marinette entró a la tienda de la estación, Adrien miró que ella había dejado sus cosas y tomó su celular que tenía una carátula rosa con una pequeña mariquita y un gato negro que parecía perseguirla. Cuando Marinette regresó Adrien estaba llenando el tanque.

-¿No quieres comer más adelante?

-Me leíste el pensamiento.

Después de avanzar hasta un claro ambos aprovecharon para tener un pequeño picnic, Marinette se sorprendió de ver que Adrien había traído también varios platillos y se veían… bueno, no se veían sacados de un empaque.

-¿Sorprendida?

-Un poco, digo… ¿desde cuándo cocinas? ¿O alguien más cocino por ti?

-Quería decírtelo Marinette, entré a una escuela de cocina, ya me dieron mi diploma.- la cara de Marinette reflejaba sorpresa.- Yo… encontré lo que me apasiona. ¿No dices nada?- Marinette al fin sonríe y abraza rápidamente a Adrien.

-Adrien es fantástico. Espera… ¿entonces ya no necesitas que te cocine?

-Marinette, podré haberme graduado pero nunca voy a ser capaz de superar tu sazón. Además me gradué como patisserie. Y espero algún día ser tan bueno como tus padres.- toma su mano y ambos se sientan.- Espero te guste.- Marinette probó la comida de Adrien, y tenía que admitir que estaba deliciosa, incluso quería preguntarle sobre esa crema de papa, y después de probar unos croissants miró a Adrien.

-Me gustó mucho todo, pero mis padres te superan con los croissants.

-Mmmm. Concuerdo.- contesto Adrien que estaba comiendo de la canasta de Marinette que tenía unos croissants como él.- ¿Crees que tu padre me enseñe a cocinar?

-No lo sé, deberás preguntarle.

-Lo haré, ¡mmmmm! Delicioso.- mientras los kwamis comían entre ellos.

-¡Mi reina!- Plagg se pegó a la mejilla de Mrainette.- Gracias, adoro el brie tanto como el camembert.

-No hay de qué Plagg.

-Hey.- Adrien le jaló de la cola.- Deja a mi princesa.

-La tendrás hasta después de medianoche, por ahora es mía.- siguió abrazado de la mejilla de Plagg y Adrien siseó queriéndolo lanzar lejos, Tikki miraba el espectáculo divertida, aunque no le gusto que Plagg interviniera así, después de todo, la apuesta seguía.

Las siguientes paradas que hicieron fueron a pequeñas tiendas e invernaderos que estaban en el camino, Marinette tomó varias fotos del viaje y hasta se tuvieron que detener en una tienda que vendía comida ya que Plagg exigía al menos comer un queso de la región, tuvieron que abrir las ventanas cuando el olor del queso se hizo insoportable. La noche llegó, aquello había sido la cita más larga que habían tenido, ya habían encontrado la posada donde se iban a quedar pero ahora ambos estaban un poco lejos del lugar admirando sentados en sobre un manta en el pasto aquel cielo nocturno. Marinette parecía la más encantada.

-Es hermoso. Lejos de la ciudad, de las hermosas luces de Paris, el cielo es tan… te deja sin palabras. No tengo palabras.

-Lo sé, impresionante que ignoremos lo que hay más allá, como dijiste no hay palabras para describir el cielo nocturno.

-Me gustaría que el cielo se viera así en Paris, pero las luces…

-La ciudad es hermosa, pero creo que no me molestaría salir de la ciudad con tal de ver este cielo todas las noches. Aunque…- volteó a ver a Marinette y sonrió.- No me pierdo de nada en realidad. Al verte a ti es como ver este cielo, tu cabello es la oscuridad de la bóveda celeste y tus ojos brillan más que cualquier estrella Marinette.- ella no puede evitar sonrojarse y desvía la vista un poco avergonzada pero Adrien coloca su mano en su barbilla para que le mire, los ojos de Adrien parecían brillar más, era casi hipnótico, Mariniette se acercó a su rostro, quería besarlo pero Adrien la tomó de los hombros antes de hacerlo.- Espera princesa, debemos ver la hora.- ella retrocedió avergonzada pero sonrió.

-Claro…- miró el reloj, faltaban cinco minutos, miró a Adrien que se recostó en la manta y cerró los ojos.- ¿Estás cansado?

-Fue un viaje largo y provechoso, deberíamos repetirlo algún día.

-Pienso lo mismo. Adrien…

-¿Mmm?

-Gracias, y perdóname.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque pensé que ibas a hacer alguna treta para ganar pero veo que hablabas en serio. Y gracias, esto de quedar empatados es lo mejor.

-Pienso lo mismo.- al fin el teléfono de Marinette marcó la media noche, ella sonrió y se puso a lado de Adrien, le dio un beso en la mejilla y al voltear a verla él la beso en los labios.

-Al fin…he esperado mucho por esto bichito.- la volvió a besar, un beso lleno de ternura en la que Adrien se tomó su tiempo en saborear sus labios, se puso sobre Marinette y ella enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Adrien, ambos habían extrañado demasiado ese contacto que Marinette necesitaba más, mordió un poco el labio de Adrien que gimió a lo bajo y se separó un poco de ella para sonreír.- Que traviesa eres bichito.

-¿Y qué hará el gatito?

-Pruébame.

-¿No quieres regresar al hotel para…?

-No.- la sujetó de las muñecas impidiendo que se levantara.-No creo aguantar más Marinette.- ella sonrió estiró su cuello para besarle.

-Yo tampoco…-dicho aquello Adrien dejó sus muñecas y sujetó su rostro para besarla como nunca antes, nada que ver con el beso anterior, éste era fogoso, desesperado y posesivo, pero podía sentir también aquel sentimiento que quería transmitir, amor. Marinete dejó que la besara como quisiera, cuando ambas lenguas se encontraron, se acariciaron en una danza erótica e intensa, ambos se separaron por la falta de aire, pero Adrien atacó cremoso cuello besando y lamiendo donde podía sentir el pulso acelerado de Marinette.

-Te amo Adrien…

-También te amo, que cada cosa que haga te demuestre cuánto te amo.- su aliento al hablar acarició el cuello de Marinette que se estremeció y buscó sus labios en un nuevo y ardiente beso en la que sellaban ese amor que los estaba quemando por dentro. Las manos de Adrien bajaron a la blusa de Marinette y en un ágil movimiento la retiró y sus manos acariciaron ansioso los senos de su novia pero los abandonó unos segundos cuando Marinette le quitó la camiseta y sus manos fueron a su espalda desnuda acariciando su piel, Adrien pasó su lengua por el nacimiento de sus senos alrededor del sostén rosa que no tardó en retirar y comenzar a devorar sus senos, Marinette gimió arqueando su espalda y llevando su mano a los cabellos de Adrien enredándolos entre sus dedos.

-A-Adrien…- él gruñó y succionó con más fuerza cada vez que ella jalaba su cabello, succionó, mordió con algo de fuerza y lamió cada uno de sus senos dedicando su tiempo a cada uno, eran tan dulces y suaves que podría estar toda la noche sobre ellos como un niño y los gemidos de Marinette le motivaban más, pero tuvo que dejarlos al sentiros al fin duros y erectos. Sus manos acariciaron el cuerpo de Marinette hasta llegar a su falda que bajó sin problema, sus labios fueron hacia entre sus senos aspirando el aroma a vainilla que lo volvía loco, besando sus senos, su estómago, su vientre y al llegar hasta su intimidad bajó la prenda con delicadeza y aspiró ese aroma tan de ella, su perdición. Sus manos acariciaron sus piernas y las flexionó un poco besando sus rodillas, sus muslos y al llegar a su sexo ella puso sus manos cubriéndose, cosa que hizo sonreír a Adrien que retiró sus manos y la miró.

-No me prives de esto Marinette, extraño tu sabor.- el rostro de ella estaba sonrosado de una manera que le pareció adorable, pero ella asintió y abrió un poco más sus piernas dándole una mejor vista y acceso. Aspiró su aroma y ella gimió temblando.- Oh princesa, aún no hago nada y ya estás caliente por mí.

-A-Adrien… ¡Ah!- arqueó su espalda al sentir la lengua cálida del rubio que comenzó a lamer como todo felino su intimidad.- ¡Adrien! N-No…por favor…- pero él la ignoró, sus gemidos elevaban más su ego y llegado un punto comenzó a chupar y lamer ese botón rosado que ya estaba hinchado por la excitación, estaba enloquecido por saciar esa sed que tenía por probarla, chupó e introdujo su lengua una y otra vez en su interior, arriesgándose un poco introdujo un dedo en su interior haciéndola gemir con fuerza, comenzó a bombear poco a poco consiguiendo un ritmo cada vez más rápido dependiendo las reacciones de su novia. Marinette gritó y se retorció al sentirse tan cerca de la cima que cuando llegó sintió su cuerpo temblar por aquella sensación que la arrasó por completo, Adrien la sujetó con los muslos con firmeza impidiendo que le se alejara de él y así poder beber de ella hasta llevarla de nuevo al éxtasis. Sonrió al verla en ese estado, con agilidad llevó su mano a su pantalón y los desabrochó lo más rápido que pudo bajando también el bóxer que tenía puesto liberando su miembro erecto que ya le dolía, apretó sus muslos y se deslizó hasta quedar casi a la altura de su rostro acariciando sus sexos sintiendo que no podría aguantar más, pero saltó de la sorpresa cuando sintió la mano de Marinette en su miembro y de un rápido movimiento ahora era él quien estaba de espaldas a la manta mientras Marinette bajó hasta su miembro y le dedicó una última sonrisa traviesa a su novio.

-Me vuelves loco Marinette.- la mano de ella se movía acariciando su miembro casi con delicadeza, cerró los ojos cuando el agarre se volvió más firme sintiendo que subía y bajaba, pero abrió los ojos cuando la lengua de Marinette lamió la punta como su fuese una paleta.- Marinette…- comenzó a jadear y la miró, chupaba y lamía la punta como si fuera una paleta de dulce, gruñó al sentir como su mano fue a sus testículos acariciándolos. No pudo evitar gemir con fuerza cuando su boca envolvió su miembro poco a poco moviéndose y succionando.- ¡Marinette!- la tomó de la cabeza guiándola para que continuase, pero lo que rompió su calma fue cuando ella gimió y sintió la fuerte succión que hizo, enredó sus dedos en su cabello y comenzó a mover su cadera para sorpresa de ella pero le recibió sin problema, su boca era pequeña, cálida y perfecta, se movió más rápido, a punto de terminar, iba a retirarla pero ella se sujetó de sus caderas y no pudo más, terminó en su boca sin poder evitarlo. La soltó y la vio tragar su semilla, ella le miró y sonrió antes de quedar de nuevo abajo y ponerse en posición entre sus piernas.

-Hazlo… Adrien por favor…- rogó Marinette al ver el duro y gran miembro de Adrien cerca de su entrada.

-Tranquila, yo también quiero estar dentro de ti.- pegó su frente con la de ella y lentamente comenzó a entrar, con calma sintiendo lo apretada que estaba, Marinette gimió ante la delicadeza con que la tomaba recordando su primera vez, aguantando las ganas de correrse al sentirlo dentro después de todo ese tiempo. Adrien sintió como ella clavó sus uñas en su espalda y despacio salió casi por completo de ella para volver a entrar sintiendo aquel exquisito placer. Él apoyó sus manos en sus costados comenzando un lento pero delicioso placer sintiendo como el interior de su novia le apretaba de una manera que lo haría perder pronto la cordura. En unos momentos Marinette deseaba sentirlo más, sus caderas se movieron buscando un poco más y eso hizo sonreír a Adrien.- ¿Te gusta despacio Marinette? ¿Así?- preguntó intentando que su voz fuese calmada entre jadeos.

-A-Adrien… por favor…

-Dime Marinette, dime cómo lo quieres…

-C-Con fuerza… por favor, quiero que lo hagas con fuerza…

-Podría lastimarte si lo hago tan fuerte…

-No me importa… por favor, Adrien te quiero con fuerza dentro de mí.

-Como desees.- Marinette no pudo evitar gritar al sentir la fuerte embestida con que la golpeó, podía sentirlo, sus embestidas no solo eran fuertes, eran salvajes, sus uñas arañaron su espalda y Adrien la sujetó arqueando su espalda logrando que fuese más profundo y que los gemidos de su amada fuesen más altos. El que gritara su nombre solo hacía que desease ir más rápido y más profundo, enterrando sus uñas en la delicada piel de ella y haciéndola gritar extasiada. Marinette no podía articular palabras coherentes pero sus piernas se enredaron a la cintura de Adrien excitaba por la profundidad de su miembro en su interior.

-¡Más! ¡Adrien! ¡Más!- él gruñó en respuesta y sus movimientos se volvieron cada vez más erráticos, entrando y saliendo de aquella estrecha entrada que lo volvía loco en cada movimiento hasta que sintió como ella llegó primero a la cima y pronto le siguió él al sentirse ahogado por su interior y su calor. Las piernas de Marinette se aflojaron un poco, intentando recuperar el aliento, cuando Adrien la volteó dejándola en cuatro.

-Esto no ha acabado.- dijo en voz ronca antes de penetrarla con fuerza. Ella gimió de nuevo y Adrien la tomó de los brazos para alzarla y casi pegar su espalda con su torso, comenzó de nuevo a penetrarla con fuerza, sintiendo una fricción que la volvía loca en aquella posición, suplicando por más, escuchando claramente la combinación de ambas esencias y el golpe de caderas. Los gemidos, gritos y jadeos de Marinette lo motivaban más a seguir y el placer pareció aumentar cuando Adrien le mordió el hombro con fuerza haciéndola chillar de placer, era su culpa, lo había llevado a la locura total. Estaban cerca de otro orgasmo pero Adrien se detuvo y la giró mirándola cara a cara, lamió donde había mordido viendo que la herida sangraba un poco pero sin salir de su interior, ella movió las caderas pidiendo en silencio que siguiese.- Eres mía Marinette, mía…

-Siempre Adrien…- la envolvió en sus brazos y el movimiento de caderas se reinició con violencia, Adrien era implacable en ese momento y no la soltaría hasta haberse calmado, cosa difícil. Los gemidos se transformaron en gritos y Adrien no paraba de jadear y gemir al poseerla con aquella fuerza, Marinette uso sus piernas para poder llevarle el ritmo enredándolas en su cintura, nunca Adrien le había tomado con tanta fuerza pero no le disgustaba, quería más, quería sentirlo más, y aprovechando las cercanía de sus rostros ambos se devoraron en un beso que no hizo más que aumentar la llama que los consumía. Las caderas de Adrien aumentaron la velocidad y al separarse de aquel beso él fue a su cuello marcándola de nuevo, Marinette llevó su mano a su cabeza sin separarlo de lo que hacía sino enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos acercándolo más e instándole a marcarla más, así siguieron hasta que ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo a tan deseado clímax haciendo que ella arqueara la espalda de una forma que sus senos estuvieron cerca de Adrien que no dudo en llevarse a la boca uno y que siguió embistiéndola con fuerza hasta haberse derramado por completo en su interior. Era demasiado caliente, pensó Marinette que tembló sintiendo la última embestida llenarla por completo. Con cuidado la acostó sobre la manta viendo su pecho subir y bajar intentando recuperar el aire, se acercó a ella y acarició su rostro con ternura, ella tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios para besarla y sonreír.

-Princesa…

-Adrien…te amo.

-Te amor, pero todavía queda más.- ella tomó su rostro y lo acercó a ella para besarle con dulzura.

-Más… por favor.- el verla así, cubierta de sudor, con un hermoso sonrojo y los labios hinchados solo sirvió para motivarlo más, sonrió y su mano libre fue al cabello de Marinette deshaciendo las coletas que tenía.

-Hasta que no podamos más…

Marinette despertó en una habitación de colores cálidos combinados con la madera de los muebles, no recordaba cómo había legado allí pero al verse se dio cuenta que tenía puesta su pijama y a lado de ella estaba Adrien vestido solamente con un bóxer y la sabana apenas cubriéndole. Intentó levantarse pero sintió sus piernas temblar, ¿quién diría que un mes sin sexo los llevaría a tal frenesí? Sonrió y con la mirada buscó a Tikki o Plagg pero no los veía. Después se concentró en el rostro de Adrien, se veía tan tranquilo que no dudo en acercarse un poco y rozar sus labios en un tierno beso que lo despertó.

-Lo siento Adrien yo…

-No importa Marinette.- bostezó y la miró con una sonrisa, se veía radiante y quiso besarla nuevamente.- Buenos días, creo.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí? No recuerdo.

-Quedaste inconsciente y te vestí y traje aquí, cuando estuvimos aquí te puse el pijama y te recosté.- Adrien llevó sus dedos a la marca de mordidas que le había hecho.- Lo siento, sé que te debió doler.

-No me importa, en realidad me gusta cuando me marcas, aunque con moderación, sino no podría cubrirlas todas.- Adrien sonríe y Marinette mira su celular en la cómoda a lado de la cama.

-¡Casi son las once! No lo puedo creer.

-Está mal.- dijo Adrien volviendo a bostezar.

-¿Qué?

-Tu reloj está mal por cinco minutos.

-¿Qué? Adrien ¿qué hiciste?

-Tome tu reloj mientras no veías y cambié la hora por cinco minutos.- Marinette comienza a analizar lo que dijo y recordó que anoche ella fue la primera que lo besó, eso quería decir que…

-¡Auch! Marinette calma.- dijo cubriéndose de los ataques de almohada de su novia.

-¡Tú! ¡Tramposo! ¡Ya se me hacía raro que no hicieras nada! Tú…

-Tranquila, no pasa nada.

-¡¿Cómo que no pasa nada?! ¡Gato tonto! ¡Idiota! Tú…

-Ganamos, los dos.

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Iba a adelantar tu reloj cinco minutos, pero al final me arrepentí y lo retrasé. En realidad no nos besamos a la media noche sino a las doce con cinco minutos.- ella dejó de golpearlo con la almohada y le miró con grandes ojos.

-E-Eso quiere decir que…

-Ganamos juntos. Como te lo prometí.- Marinette después de un momento suspira y le da un último golpe de almohada.

-Gato tonto.- Adrien no puede evitar reírse y se acerca para besar su frente.

-Pero amas a este gato tonto.

-Con locura…- ella quería besarle pero él se separó y tomó algo de su pantalón que estaba en una silla de la habitación.- ¿Adrien?- el rubio dio la vuelta a la cama donde estaba ella y se arrodilló a su lado.

-En este momento voy a hacer valido mi deseo. Marinette, eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida, eres todo para mí y tal como hoy quiero despertar todos los días de mis nueve vidas a tu lado. Por eso…- de sus dedos le mostró un anillo de compromiso en oro blanco, aquello dejó sin palabras a Marinette.- Dime que sí Marinette ¿me harías el honor de casarte con este gato?

-Oh Adrien…- se cubrió la boca ahogando un grito, y Adrien se puso nervioso.

-Oh, amm… creo que debí pedírtelo de otra forma, pero es que la caja era muy grande para mi bolsillo y… ¿debí pedírtelo en un restaurante? ¿En Paris? Tal vez debí incluir un ramo de rosas yo…

-Acepto.- dijo con la voz estrangulada de la emoción intentando no llorar cuando varias lágrimas ya se habían derramado.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, quiero casarme contigo.- Adrien la abrazó y la cargó fuera de la cama besándola con toda la emoción que sentía, al separarse se sentó dejándola encima de él, unas cuantas lágrimas quisieron salir.

-Oh, ahora soy yo quien va a llorar.- Marinette se ríe y sus pulgares van a sus mejillas limpiando las dos lágrimas traicioneras que escaparon de aquellos ojos verdes.- Te amo mi amor.

-Mi gatito…- él le colocó el anillo en su dedo, ella sonrió y ahora él fue quien limpió sus mejillas de lágrimas traicioneras.

-Marinette…- la tomó de la cadera y la besó con pasión, ella correspondió hasta que se separaron.

-Mis padres sabían cuando baje, ¿no es así?

-Sí, y me encomendó tu madre una tarea importante.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, dice que quiere ser abuela pronto.- Marinette se sonrojó a más no poder, su cara era un tomate.- Así que manos a la obra.

-A-Adrien, quisiera primero tomarme una ducha, a-anoche estuvimos afuera y…

-Purr supuesto entiendo my lady. Y como buen caballero yo te llevo ya que puedo sentir tus piernas temblando.

-¡Adrien!

-Y podemos compartir ducha bichito.- ella se sonrojó pero en vez de decirle algo asintió y se abrazó a él, Adrien sonrió enternecido y la alzó sin problemas para llevarla al cuarto de baño donde no saldrían en un buen rato para seguir en la suave y mullida cama. Lo había prometido a su suegra y era gato de palabra.

….

-¡SI! ¡Ganamos!- gritó Arella muy contenta y más por la noticia de que pronto habría boda y nieto nuevo y Peek voló igual de feliz alrededor de su portadora. Los demás kwamis y su esposo estaban derrotados. Aunque Gabriel no lo demostraba.

-Bien, Adrien supo ser un caballero al final. Muy bien jugado querida.

-Conozco muy bien a mi bebé.- desde el celular se veían a Tikki y Plagg, el minino suspiró.

-No lo puedo creer… pensé que…pensé que… ¡Marinette iba a ganar!

-Pues yo le aposté a Adrien.- confesó Tikki y suspiró.- Regresando te pagamos Peek.

-¡Oh sí! Al fin gané, se siente tan bien.- dijo entre lágrimas y Nooroo le acarició la cabecita.

-¡No! Marinette debió haber ganado.- se quejó Breezy y Sain suspiró.

-Y pensar que aposté al portador del gato, que desperdicio.- Peek comenzó a llorar más fuerte y Nooroo le sonríe.

-Felicidades Peek, pero en vez de llorar sonríe, te vez mejor con una sonrisa.- Arella sonrió enternecida a l ver a los kwamis y Arella mira a su esposo que casi pierde el equilibrio cuando su esposa le toma de la corbata.

-Bien, ahora me toca a mí recibir mi premio. Con permiso.- se llevó a Gabriel Agreste de la corbata fuera del cuarto, todos los kwamis miraron aquello y Plagg suspira.

-Por favor que no hagan otro Agreste. ¡Apenas pude con dos!- se lamentó el pobre y Tikki se rió dándole palmaditas en su cabeza intentando animarlo.

….

 ***Patisserie** – Chef especialista en postres, éstos se pueden especializar en panadería, chocolatería, confitería entre otros. Normalmente algunos chefs profesionales forman a los jóvenes en platillos comunes antes de instruirlos por completo en los postres.

 **Y... espero les haya gustado, por favor no me maten y no me lancen tomatazos o golpes, los únicos tomates que acepto son figuras o imágenes de Nathaniel XD Pero les prometo que el epílogo será más rápido. *se limpia la sangre de su nariz* Y espero me haya quedado bien, bueno, agradezco a todos sus votos y lo siento! Pero quedo en empate, normalmente iba a quedar Adrien pero luego Marinette comenzó a tomar ventaja pero al último momento el marcador se emparejó y terminó así. Yo NO elegí a los ganadores, fueron ustedes. Yo no metí mano en esto. Bien, ya para terminar gracias por su apoyo. Y sin más que decir… un abrazo! Un gustazo! Y hasta la siguiente!**


	5. Epílogo

**Bien, este es el final, les agradezco mucho el que hayan seguido esta historia, gracias por todos sus reviews, PM´s, favorites y follows. También para aclarar, el empate pasado no fue cosa mía, ustedes fueron quienes decidieron, ustedes votaron. Y bien, gracias por todo, de corazón, muchas gracias por leerme, y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 5.

Todos estaban listos para celebrar esa noche, habían decidido hacer una fiesta entre amigos para celebrar que al fin todos se habían graduado de la Universidad con su respectivo título. Adrien fue el primero en graduarse y pronto le siguió Claude, Nino y Alya fueron casi al mismo tiempo y por último Marinette. Habían pasado dos meses desde lo de la apuesta y mucho había pasado desde entonces.

La noticia de la futura boda de Adrien y Marinette causó furor entre sus amigos y los kwamis, Plagg ya estaba planeando qué quesos tendría que tener por obligación la mesa de entremeses de la boda, cosa que Adrien negó enérgicamente. Sus padres aceptaron gustosos la boda, los Dupain-Cheng se ofrecieron a cocinar el pastel y todos los postres mientras que los Agreste se ofrecieron a hacer el vestido y a planear la boda, cosas que la señora Agreste estaba más que feliz de hacer con su nueva consuegra que ahora eran casi inseparables. La noticia de Adrien como pattiserie no le agrado nada a Gabriel Agreste, aunque de forma muy lenta, se estaba haciendo a la idea gracias a su esposa pero sin presionar demasiado. Al cumplir un mes de la apuesta Félix y Bridgette anunciaron en una cena formal que esperaban a su tercer hijo, todos los celebraron y rogaron en silencio porque el hijo o la hija no heredara la actitud del padre o del abuelo.

Esa noche, todos estaban reunidos para celebrar no solo la graduación sino también la futura boda que se realizaría en un par de meses.

-Un brindis, por la futura pareja.- Dijo Nino con un vaso en mano.- Que bien sabemos cuántos dolores de cabeza nos dieron para que al fin estuvieran juntos.- Alya no pudo evitar reírse mientras Marinette y Adrien desviaban la vista un poco avergonzados. Todos sus amigos se acercaron para felicitarlos incluida Chloe que se había graduado de negocios internacionales para hacerse cargo del hotel de su padre.

-Por Adrien y Marinette, que siento pena por Marinette porque tendrá que cuidar con uñas y dientes a su guapo esposo.

-Oh, y por supuesto que lo haré.- respondió Marinette haciendo reír a todos los presentes, Nathaniel se acercó a Chloe para susurrar algo al oído y ella se sonroja y murmura a lo bajo para irse con él a algún lugar del hotel. Félix se acercó a su hermano y puso su mano en su hombro.

-Sé que serás muy feliz Adrien, no importa las decisiones que tomes.

-Si mis decisiones son junto a Marinette seré el hombre más feliz.- ambos hermanos se sonrieron y después de que ambas hermanas se abrazaran cada quien fue con su pareja. El único que no parecía feliz era Claude, que no había visto a su linda novia en días debido a que estaba enferma.

-Animo Claude.- le dijo Adrien que pasó a lado suyo con Marinette.- Deberías divertirte un poco.

-Lo siento, pero creo que me voy temprano de la fiesta.- dijo sin muchos ánimos y Marinette comprendió.

-¿Juliet aún se siente mal?- él asiente.

-Sí, la he visitado pero no se ve bien, duerme mucho y a veces devuelve el estómago, ha ido con el médico pero no me ha dicho que tiene. Creo que prefiero hacerle compañía.- en ese momento Adrien mira detrás de él y sonríe.

-No será necesario, mira nada más quién acaba de llegar.- casi se desnuca al voltear, al ver a su novia no dice más y se acerca a ella.

-Juliet, pensé que no vendrías, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Te ves pálida, ¿has comido bien? Me parece que estás más delgada.

-No te preocupes pero…

-¿Quieres sentarte?

-Bueno, yo… en realidad me gustaría hablar contigo, hay algo que me gustaría decirte.

-Claro…- con delicadeza rodea su cintura y la guía lejos de la gente, Adrien y Marinette que miraron la escena sonríen.

-Espero que Juliet esté bien.- Marinette se preocupaba por su amiga y Adrien le pasa un vaso.

-No creo que haya venido si se hubiese sentido mal, ella es muy prudente en esas cosas.- Marinette mira el vaso y niega con la cabeza, cosa que extrañó a Adrien.- ¿No tienes sed?

-No puedo tomar alcohol.- dijo con una sonrisa y Adrien arquea la ceja.

-¿No puedes?

-No voy a tomar nada de alcohol en mucho tiempo, nos haría mal.- Adrien mira como Marinette se lleva sus manos a su estómago, tarda unos segundos y deja caer su vaso y el de Marinette.

-Ma-Ma-Marinette, ¿acaso tú…? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Tengo un par de semanas de retraso. Tal parece que cumpliste tu palabra a mi madre chaton.

-¡Oh por Dios!- la toma de la cintura y la alza para abrazarla ante la sorprendida mirada de todos los presentes.- ¡Marinette eres fantástica!- entre risas Marinette logra pedirle que le baje.

-¡Adrien bájame por favor!- la baja y la abraza, le parece escuchar un leve ronroneo de parte de él.- ¿Minou?

-Te amo…

-Yo también.- sonrió y correspondió a ese abrazo hasta que Adrien se separa.

-¡VOY A SER PADRE!-Nino que estaba bebiendo escupió la bebida y Alya estaba que no cabía de felicidad, Bridgette sonrió eufórica mientras todos comenzaron a felicitar a la pareja.

-¡VOY A SER TÍA!- el tímpano de Félix casi se rompe, suspira y pone su mano en la cabeza de su esposa.

-Bridgette…

-¿No estás feliz? ¡Vamos a ser tíos! ¡Félix vamos a ser tíos!

-Lo estoy pero no quiero quedar sordo ni nuestra hija tampoco.- puso su mano en su vientre y Bridgette arquea la ceja.

-¿Cómo sabes que será niña?

-Plagg me lo dijo una mañana que durmió sobre ti.

-¿En serio? Entonces empezaré a diseñar un montón de vestidos para nuestra bebe.

-Papá ya se te adelantó.

-¿Eh? ¿Le dijiste a él pero no a mí que tendríamos a una niña?- él negó con la cabeza.

-No, curiosamente mis padres ya lo intuían, mamá es la más emocionada.

-¿En serio? Bueno creo que mis padres estarán igual de encantados, aunque no puedo decirles que un kwami me dijo el sexo de nuestro bebe.

-Esperaremos los meses pertinentes para decirles. Pero mis padres están encantados, no les digas nada por favor.

-Mis suegros dan miedo, pero no importa.- sonríe y toca su vientre.- Y tú serás una niña hermosa y amada. Tendrás unos dulces abuelos, dos hermanitos mayores y un papá que te cuidará mucho y te amará como el loco gato que es.- Félix intentó hacer una mueca pero no pudo evitar sonreír.- Apuesto también que serás tan bonita como tu papá y tendrás a muchos chicos tras de ti.- un ligero tic apareció en el ojo de Félix, atrajo más a su esposa y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Ya discutiremos después eso, ahora vamos a felicitar de nuevo a nuestros hermanos.- le sonrió y Bridgette quedó encantada con aquella sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba solo a ella o a sus hijos haciendo que su mechón de cabello pareciera un corazón.

-Sí, mi amor.- avanzaron hacia sus hermanos esperando poder felicitarlos después de todos los que se les habían acercado y mientras Félix pensaba calculando toda posibilidad acerca de su futura hija, obviamente sería hermosa e inteligente, pero… ¿qué tal si era tan adorable como Bridgette? ¿O qué tal si heredaba ese encanto tan único de ella? Oh no, protegería a su princesita con garras y dientes, tal vez ya vaya siendo hora de aumentar de nuevo la seguridad, eso, o crear su propia sala de torturas. Ya que todo buen gato protege lo que es suyo.

En un balcón desierto del hotel Claude miraba a Juliet que no ahora miraba el suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

-Juliet, si te sientes mal…

-No, solo espera.- ella tomó aire un par de veces y le miró unos segundos antes de poder abrir la boca pero no salió sonido de ésta al principio y frustrada se apoya en el barandal dándole la espalda.- Lo siento yo… no sé cómo decirlo.- Claude se acercó y la tomó de los hombros.

-Juliet, lo que sea que quieras decirme, no te preocupes, calma, respira.- ella obedeció y aún sin verse podía sentir la respiración del castaño en tras de su cabeza.

-Tengo miedo…

-¿Miedo?

-Es que…- suspiró y cerró los ojos ya no viendo la vista que le daba el balcón.- Estoy embarazada…- hubo un silencio que ella no supo interpretar y eso le asustó hasta que siente como los brazos de su novia la abrazan y una de sus manos va a su vientre que se sentía ligeramente abultado.

-Qué alivio. Pensé que estabas enferma pero saberlo me tranquiliza.

-E-Espera, ¿suenas tan calmado?

-Bueno, es que ya sabía que estabas embarazada desde que hicimos el amor en aquel hotel en el campo. Rompimos más de un condón, pero estabas tan excitada que no te diste cuenta.

-¡T-T-Tú sabías!

-Sí, y pensar que eran de los extra resistentes.- ella quiso voltear y verle la cara pero él la tenía bien agarrada.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-No lo sé, ¿quería que fuera sorpresa?- ella quiso fulminarlo con la mirada.- Y cuando enfermaste por un momento pensé que de verdad estabas enferma. Pero estoy tan feliz que creo que voy a gritar y a llorar…

-Claude… tú…- se mordió el labio inferior.- ¿Estás feliz?

-¡Por supuesto que estoy feliz! Voy a tener un bebe con la mujer más hermosa y dulce del mundo. ¡Es perfecto! ¡PESE A QUIEN LE PESE!- gritó como si amenazase a alguien y eso le sacó una sonrisa a la pelimiel.

-¡Estás loco!

-Tú me vuelves loco.

-¡No es cierto!

-Bien, me vuelves más loco de lo que ya estoy.- ella ríe y pone sus manos en los brazos de su novio, se sentía protegida en sus brazos.- Mañana a primera hora voy a hablar con tu abuela y le diré, no, le confirmaré que me casaré contigo, también me comunicaré con tu hermano no importando si me quiere matar.- Claude apoya su cabeza en su hombro, Juliet voltea a verle y ve que sonreía.- Y voy a presentarte a mis padres como mi prometida, ellos te adoran así que no habrá problema y vamos a empezar un control en el hospital donde trabaja mi padre, o ¿ya estás llevando uno?

-N-No, pero…

-Bien, lo empezaremos, y seguiremos las indicaciones empezando por tu alimentación, estás un poco delgada.- ella reía y asentía.- Tengo una buena oferta de empleo, la aceptaré, comparemos un departamento por mientras y en el futuro una bonita casita donde viviremos con nuestro bebe y los que vengan y…

-Claude, adoro los planes a futuro, pero vamos paso a paso.- él gruñó pero fue un gruñido suave que le pareció tierno.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo…

Después de ser felicitados por todos Adrien se había llevado a Marinette a otro balcón del hotel donde la sentó en una banca y Adrien tenía la cabeza sobre su regazo ronroneando.

-En serio eres un gato.

-La sola idea me emociona Marinette, vamos a ser padres y estoy seguro que será tan guapo y tan inteligente como sus padres.- Marinette rió a lo bajo y Adrien le miró aún desde su posición.- Debemos planear los nombres, si es niño… Adrien junior.

-Adrien…

-Bien, bien, que sea Adrien segundo.- Marinette no pudo evitar reír con más fuerza.

-¿Y si es niña?

-Pequeña Mari.

-Yo más bien pensaba en Emma.

-¿Emma?- ella asintió y Adrien parece pensarlo.- Emma Agreste, me gusta, me parece purrfecto.

-¡Minou!

-¿Qué? Quiero que nuestro bebe escuche los ingeniosos chistes felinos de su padre.

-Oh, entonces debo empezar a preocuparme.- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona y aunque Adrien frunció el ceño solo fue por un segundo y también rió.

-Ambos no dejaremos de decirte chistes my lady.

-¡Adrien!- Marinette comenzó a reír y Adrien se incorpora estando sentado junto a Marinette.

-Dos lindos gatos ronroneando solo para ti. Y será un gatito juguetón.- pone una mano en el vientre de Marinette y la pega más a él con su otro brazo provocando un sonrojo de parte de ella y que dejase de reír.- Quiero que si es niña se parezca a ti, serían mis dos princesas.- Marinette sonríe con ternura y apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Adrien.

-Te amo mucho Adrien.

-Yo también te amo Marinette.

-Ah, lo siento…- ambos al voltear ven a Claude con Juliet, el castaño se rascó la cabeza incómodo por interrumpir el momento.- Somos muy inoportunos.

-¡Juliet!- Marinette se levanta y va con su amiga.- ¿Estás bien? Me dijeron que estabas enferma.

-Sí, estoy bien, lo que pasa es que… estoy embarazada.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Yo también!

-¡Felicidades Marinette!- ambas se abrazan y Claude le da una palmada en el hombro a Adrien.

-Felicidades gato.

-Tú igual zorro.- Marinette se separa del abrazo para ver a su amiga.

-Ya me había preocupado el por qué no ibas a las patrullas.- ambos varones se pusieron tiesos.

-Sí, bueno, es que con tanto sueño y las náuseas... pero creo que no tardaré mucho en hacer patrullas.

-Claro, aunque debemos ver…

-/¡NO!/- gritaron ambos varones y Adrien se cruza de brazos.

-Marinette ni de broma vas a volver a ser Ladybug, al menos mientras estés embarazada.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo mismo digo.- Claude tenía el ceño fruncido.- Queen Bee tendrá vacaciones por un tiempo.

-¡¿Ah?! Pe-Pero…

-/¡No hay peros! Piensen en los bebes/- ambos se vieron y sintieron un horrible escalofrío al darse cuenta que habían dicho lo mismo.

-Qué horror.- se quejó Adrien y Claude asiente.

-Estábamos en la misma onda, qué miedo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Félix que llegaba con Bridgette, ambas chicas al verles así no pueden evitar reírse no respondiendo la pregunta del rubio mayor cuando de repente un sonido capta su atención, algo se había caído en alguna parte y se dan cuenta que en la habitación del balcón vecino había cierta acción.

-¡Nath! M-Más… más adentro.- Chloe estaba apoyada en la pared, estaba completamente desnuda y dándole la espalda al pelirrojo que aún conservaba la camisa abierta. Lo que se había caído había sido la lámpara del mueble cercano a ellos.

-¿Cómo se dice Chloe?- ella hace un puchero y al no haber respuesta Nathaniel comienza a sacar su miembro de ella.

-¡E-Espera!- él se detiene y Nathaniel sonríe apretando un poco sus senos haciéndola gemir.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó con una voz tan seductora y ronca que Chloe sintió que se derretía.

-Por-Por favor… te quiero adentro y profundo.

-Tus deseos son órdenes.- entra de una sola estocada haciéndola gritar, Chloe hizo su cabeza para atrás al sentir los labios del pelirrojo en su cuello, sus embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas y salvajes, eso la volvía loca al sentir su gran miembro entrar y salir de ella de esa forma.

-¡Ah! Nathaniel yo también quiero un bebe, hagamos un bebe…

-No me correré hasta que me digas que te casas conmigo Chloe, ¿escuchaste? Sé mi esposa…- dijo como pudo entre jadeos y llevó su mano a su pequeño e hinchado botón rosado haciéndola gemir y chillar loca de placer.

-¡SÍ! ¡Me caso! ¡Me caso contigo Nathaniel!

-¿Sí?

-¡Sí! Por favor, ¡Por favor! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡Dame un hijo y déjame ser tu esposa! ¡AH!- las embestidas se volvieron descontroladas y fuertes, Chloe gimió con fuerza aferrándose como podía de la pared importándole poco la manicura que tenía, gimió cuando su liberación llegó sintiendo sus piernas flojas, su novio al sentir aquello la tomó de la cadera y después de unas estocadas se corrió dentro al no aguantar más lo apretada que estaba después de correrse. Ambos intentan recuperar el aliento y Nathaniel la voltea y la besa.

-Chloe…

-Nathaniel…- ella le abraza rodeando sus brazos por su cuello, de repente algo capta la atención de Nathaniel y al voltear se sonroja al instante pareciendo un tomate al ver que desde el otro balcón todos tenían una buena vista de ellos.

-¡¿Qué diantres?!- gritó Chloe y se acercó a la puerta para cerrar las gruesas cortinas y gritar.- ¡Déjenos en paz grupo de pervertidos!- todos estaban sonrojados pero más Juliet al ver de lo que era capaz su amigo.

-Marinette, vamos.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

-A mi departamento, una gatita todavía debe mostrarme su ropa interior, Chat Noir no te dejará dormir.- Marinette se sonrojó y se fueron. Félix tomó a su esposa de la cintura.

-Ya es noche, llamemos a mis padres que llegaremos hasta mañana y que cuiden a los niños, nos quedaremos aquí.

-¿Félix? No me digas que al verlos te…- le tapó la boca y susurró.

-Voy a hacerte gritar de placer que lo que viste parecerá un juego de niños.- su mechón de cabello se tensó y asintió sonrojada. Los últimos, Claude y Juliet se miraron.

-Claude…- éste no dijo nada, solo cargó al estilo nupcial listo para llevarla.

-A mi casa, queda cerca.

-¿Y-Y tus padres?

-Fuera de la ciudad llegan mañana. Y no pongas esa cara, seré cuidadoso…- dijo con un claro sonrojo y ella asintió más roja que él.

….

Plagg voló y miró los kwamis.

-Bien, segunda ronda, ¿a quién se parecerá cada uno de los bebes?- Tikki es la primera en hablar.

-Como sabemos qué sexo tendrán los bebes creo que la hija de Adrien y Marinette tendrá el cabello rubio y los ojos azules.

-¿Estás loca mujer? Será igual a mi reina y con los ojos de gato de Adrien.- dijo orgulloso Plagg y Sain sonríe.

-Yo creo que los bebes de Claude y Juliet se parecerán al padre en todo.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó Breezy.- Serán como la madre, y bien sabemos que serán un niño y una niña, no debes generalizar.

-Pues la nieta de Arella será igualita a ella, Félix tiene buenos genes, ya verán.- dijo Peek y Nooroo negó con la cabeza.

-Opino que la madre tiene los genes más fuertes.- ante el ruido Wayzz suspira y habla.

-Por favor, pónganse de acuerdo para anotar todo.- al ver que apenas le hacen caso suspira.- Serán largos nueve meses de esto…

…..

¡Oh! Si quieren saber a cerca de los bebes nacieron sanos y hermosos, una pequeña idéntica a Marinette pero con unos ojos felinos y verdes, orgullo de Adrien que se volvió loco de felicidad; la pequeña de Félix, Felicia, fue una copia idéntica a su madre pero con los ojos de su padre, sus hermanitos pequeños estaban encantados, Félix ya planeaba aumentar la seguridad. Los abuelos de ambas familias estaban encantados de tener a dos hermosas princesas con ellos. Claude se sintió orgulloso de tener al pequeño Alain y Lys, dos niños de cabello ondulado y de color miel como su madre pero con unos ojos del mismo color que él. Y no tardó tampoco en llegar el pequeño Cedric, un pelirrojo de ojos turquesa adoración de Chloe y Nathaniel.

Los kwamis ganaron o perdieron pero eso sí, estaban encantados de conocer a algunos de sus futuros portadores, y ahora la nueva apuesta era, ¿cuál padre es el más celoso? Bien, eso lo sabrán cuando sus hijas crezcan y tengan novio, aquello sería una apuesta interesante.

…..

 **Y…. espero les haya gustado, dejen review y por favor, nada de tomatazos, los únicos tomates que acepto son imágenes de Nathaniel XD Bien, gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus votos, y en serio, NO metí mano en los resultados. Gracias por leer y donde quiera o cualquier parte del mundo donde estemos las letras nos unen. Saludos a todos! Un abrazo! Un gustazo! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA!**


End file.
